Broken Bones
by NataliaNicolette
Summary: “Was it your boyfriend?”I asked.Her eyes seemed to fill with tears and her face turned high pink.“Did he hurt you?” she crossed her arms and looked pissed off,upset, and frightened.Sometimes imprinting is tougher that it seems. Spear's story!Jared/Kim
1. Prologue : Broken Bones

_AN: Broken Bones A.K.A Spears Story!_

"_Now I am calling, hoping you'll hear me._

_We all need somebody to believe in something._

_And I won't fear this, when I am falling, _

_We all need somebody that can mend these broken bones."_

_Broken Bones - Rev Theory_

_Disclaimer: I own none of the original Twilight characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. Nor do I own anything you recognize. No copyright infringement intended._

_©NataliaNicolette - I do, however, own the fictional characters and plots that I have created._

--

Prologue

--

I couldn't tell you what day it was.

I couldn't tell you the last thing that was on my mind before I saw her.

But the one thing I could tell you, the thing that caught my attention was her name. Pierce. In a classroom of crowded people, she stood out. Everything about her was everything I never knew I wanted, and more. Every little thing about her was heightened, her smell, like rain and citrus, mixed with vanilla. The way her hair caught the light, making the black tresses look shiny and silky. She was the missing piece that every wolf waits for, that every wolf prays that they find in their lifetime, and there she was.

What I didn't know was just how much she had buried inside of herself. So much hurt. So much that she had hidden from the surface.

She was the most perfect being I had ever laid eyes upon, and yet I didn't even know her. She was my world in that instant, but to her, I was just another face in in the crowd.

I made it my mission to know her, to have her trust, to hold her, to love her.

I had no I idea what exactly I was getting myself into, I had no I idea that I would be the one to heal the broken bones she hid so well. But I did.

Pierce Mactal, my heart, my soul, my imprint.

--

_AN: So here's just a little prologue to Spear's Story!_

_-Natalia._


	2. Race & Immigration Studies

_AN: HOLA so here we are on story numero cinco! Yah, this is Spear's story. Let me just start off by saying that it's much different from Chasing Pavement [Junior-Yaya] and even More Than Anyone [Ayden-Kai]. Spear's story is much more painful, a little more dramatic / tumultuous. Pierce is darker than the other female main characters. _

_Having that said, the language and situations throughout the story may not be suitable for younger readers. You have been warned, that is why the story is rated M. _

_Also, there are strong opinions about race and ethnicity in this chapter. Keep in mind that the negative presented are common stereotypes and they are not the way I personally feel. It is for the sake of the story. Please take no offence._

_Okay, so enough of the jibber jabber, and BTW thanks to all of you that have read and reviewed More Than Anyone and Chasing Pavement! They ended on a well notes. Without further distraction, I give you chapter one of Broken Bones which is going to be co written with an amazing writer and someone I've come to call a friend - Liljenrocks!_

_©NataliaNicolette - Although I don't own any of the original Twilight characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer, nor do I own anything else you may or may not recognize. No copyright infringement intended._

_Inspiration for this chapter:_

"_Mile upon mile, got no direction ; We're all playing the same game." - ©Pat Green : Wave on Wave_

--

Chapter 1

--

"Damn, shit!" I grumbled, stubbing my toe as I stumbled out of my bed. "Shane, get your ass up, we're gonna be late!" I yelled down the hall toward his room. It was just he and I living in the cottage that our grandfather left us when he passed away. Just after graduation mom and dad insisted that we were ready and capable to move in and become 'contributors to society'. Leave it to dad to get all philosophical. "SHANE!" I hollered again. It was hard to believe that we were twins; we couldn't be any more different. I was punctual, and made sense, Shane - well Shane on the other hand was never on time for anything and had the most retarded sense of humor I'd ever seen anyone possess. I guess you could say he was - _free spirited_.

I heard him groan from behind the door that now separated up. I jerkily twisted the handle and shoved the door open, letting it thud against the wall. I was face to face with a complete mess of a room. Shane had his shade's drawn closed, casting a shadowy light in the room. There were dirty dishes thrown across his dresser and along the floor, accompanied by some of his "BUSTY BLONDES" DVD's and dirty shirts, socks ect. Sprawled about. His porn collection was his most prized possessions.

"Get your lazy ass up." I growled, turning to head toward the bathroom. Today was the day - the day we start classes at the community college in Forks.

Excited? No, not really.

If it was up to me, I would just get my mechanics license and work with Quil and Jake at the garage, but _nooo_, according to Kim Mahalla, also know as my mother, that was unheard of!

So first on the list for today - Race and Immigration Studies.

I have to admit, living in LaPush, which is near Forks, there isn't much racial integration. I mean, how interesting could this class about race and ethnicity be if there weren't even any kids from different places. I internally groaned, it was probably going to be another one of the many classes that had a narcissistic ass of a teacher who stood in front of the class preaching the text book version of history. Nothing pissed me off more than a teacher trying to teach me, a born and bred Indian, the history of Native Americans!

As I flicked off the shower and stepped into some fresh jeans, I heard Shane in the kitchen, rooting through the cupboards. After pulling on my shirt, I slipped back into my room, I glanced at the digital alarm clock.

7:34.

Shit.

"We have to go." I commanded Shane as I grabbed my keys and my backpack. I felt like a high school student all over again. He nodded with a mouth full of Lucky Charms and a handful of toaster strudel. I shoved him out the door and we jumped in the Beast.

The beast was our huge, old school, Chevy Suburban. It was our dad's who handed it down to us when we got our permits. She's been ours every since. I shoved the keys in the ignition and kicked the Beast to life. She roared and we hauled ass, trying to make it to class on time.

The community college looked like s prison. The building was small, like a high school, but a dull grey, with thin bars over all the windows.

"Have you talked to Yaya lately?" Shane asked me randomly, as we made our way out of the parking lot. I nodded.

"Yeah, I talked to her last night." I told him. He nodded. We hadn't seen much of her since the middle of summer, she was busy with Junior and of course being pregnant, but she called me last night to wish me good luck with my classes.

Yaya was pretty much my best friend, aside from my brother - who inevitably is the closest to me. We're twins, it's hereditary. She was always like my sister, always honest and straight to the point. That's what was best about her, she was no bullshit, twenty-four-seven. She was the only girl, she had to be tough in order to survive. Well the only girl aside from Kai, who was a kickass part of the pack. Not even Leah was as hardcore as Kai. Yaya was nearing the end of her pregnancy and she looked like a mountain. She wasn't a big person before, and her mountain belly made her look all the more tiny. It contrasted her small frame.

"I'm gonna be late." I muttered looking for room number 325. The bell was due to ring at 8:00, it was now 7:57.

"I'll see you later, dude." Shane clambered away. For a moment I had forgotten that we didn't have the same class. He was off to some health class.

After a moment of searching, I found the class I was supposed to be in, and heaved the door open. The clock struck 7:59 as I stepped in, all eyes on me. I smiled nervously at the teacher, a small thin woman. She was only 5'1 maybe, with waist length hair, couldn't have been a day over thirty. She grinned back.

"Welcome!" she said cheerily. "I'm Ms. Tanner. You can just have a seat wherever." she gestured to the rest of the small room, a few open seats beckoned me. As I made my way over to an empty seat in the back row, I took notice to the rest of the students. There was a pretty wide range of people - not something I expected see, like I said, there isn't much racial diversity. But upon arrival, I saw black faces, brown faces, white faces. But no other natives. It was interesting. "Okay, so welcome to Race and Immigration studies. Like I said before, I am your instructor, Ms. Tanner." she paused to script her name across the white board with a black marker. "This course is designed to bring people from different heritages and backgrounds together, to learn about the cultures of the world, so I hope that you're all up for it." she grinned. "As you can see, there is an interesting mix of people present her today, so to begin, I want each of you to stand and tell us your name, you're ethnicity and why you are here, taking this course." she instructed. "How about we start with you." she said pointing to a petite girl in the corner of the first row.

The girl's small frame rose and she turned to slightly face the class. "Hi," she began enthusiastically. "I'm Maria Santos, I'm Latin American. My reason for being here is I want to learn about other ethnicities, I suppose." she finished, sitting down quickly.

"Thank you." Ms. Tanner said, pointing to another student. The introductions went on for a few more moments, until Ms. Tanner pointed to me. "How about you, sir?" she said pointing to me.

Wearily I stood. "Uh, my name is Spear Mahalla and I'm a Quileute Native." I said tonelessly.

"And why are you here Mr. Mahalla?" Ms Tanner asked. I thought for a moment.

"I dunno, actually. I just randomly picked this class, so here I am." I answered truthfully. In all honesty, this was better than the lame health class Shane was taking. Ms. Tanner frowned.

"Well, I hope to change your perception by the end of the semester." she said happily. I nodded as I sat down. "So, now let me tell you a little bit about myself." she started. "My name is Juliet Tanner. Like Mr. Mahalla, I am an Indian." she paused. Maria raised her hand.

"What tribe?" she questioned. Ms. Tanner continued.

"I am a Navajo Native, from the Three Nations Reservation in Utah. I was born and raised there, but ventured out when I graduated high school. Which lead me to college and then here, to teach." she finished with a warm smile. Maria raised her hand again. "Yes?" Ms. Tanner pointed to her again.

"Do you have a tribal name?" she questioned, bouncing in her seat like an excited child. This Maria girl was beginning to get on my nerves. She was very teacher's pet-esque. Ms. Tanner smiled happily.

"I do, it's Anaba, meaning goes to war." she answered, the pride of her culture obviously in her tone. Maria giggled happily. I felt like she was going to be a pain in the ass this year, asking all these questions. "So, now I want to get even more into the subject of ethnicity, so let me ask, what does your ethnicity mean to you?" she was silent for a moment before her eyes landed on me. "Mr. Mahalla, since you're so enthusiastic to be in this course, why don't you enlighten us all? What does your race mean to you?" she asked, a small smirk playing on her heart shaped face. I sighed heavily. "Are you proud to be Native American?" she questioned, challenging me to answer her, however this was a question I was passionate about answering. Clearing my throat I spoke.

"I'm very proud to be Native American." I told her.

"And why's that?" she challenged again.

"The culture." I stated. She looked at me blankly before I elaborated further, "My ancestors fought, bled, and were massacred to keep their heritage alive. To be able to say that I am the decedents of people that were so dead set on standing their ground is something to state with pride and integrity. And I do. I have the bloodline of warriors and fighters, there is acute vanity in that." Ms. Tanner gaped at me momentarily before her face cracked into a huge grin. She pointed her small finger and me and exclaimed,

"THAT! That is what this class is all about. Finding the pride and information about your culture as well as the cultures of others. There is so much to learn." she paused, gazing at the rest of the student before turning back to me, "Very well said Mr. Mahalla." I smirked. "Who knew you were so fervent." my eyebrows shot up at this. She probably thought I was some dumbass with no opinion.

Guess I showed her.

"So now, once you have identified the reasons your culture is important to you, you are able to figure out your racial identity. Do you let your race define you, or do you define your race."

I thought momentarily about Ms. Tanner's statement. Like clockwork, Maria raised her hand. Ms. T called on her.

"What does that even mean, Ms. Tanner?" she asked. I had to admit, this question was relevant. I had no idea what the teach had meant either.

"What I mean is, do you let the stereotypes of your race and ethnicity claim you. Do you conform based on society and their ethnic standards?" this made more sense. "Like for instance, Mr. Mahalla, I'm sure you can relate as well as I can to the racial stereotypes related to Native Americans." she paused and I pondered, "Now, in college I fit in fairly normal, but there were some people that didn't like me - because I am Indian. They stereotyped me as the lazy daughter of an alcoholic, that grew up on the reservation living off of welfare provided by the government." I nodded in agreement. These were common stereotypes of the Native. "Does this sound familiar Mr. Mahalla?" she asked me. I nodded.

"It does. And yeah, for some this is true, there is drug dealers and alcoholics and people on welfare, but if I remember correctly there are drug dealers, alcoholics, and welfare recipients of all races. That is were there is fault in the stereotype." I rambled on. Majority of the class was staring at me in bewilderment, Ms. Tanner included.

"Exactly right Mr. Mahalla!" she exclaimed. "This is my point. We, as people, are all related to stereotypes. One of the biggest is racial profiling and stereotyping. And to make my point even clearer, I have to say that there is negative and positive oppositions in all ethnic and racial groups. That is where ignorance comes into play. As humans, we are naturally skeptical to things that are different in comparison to ourselves. When you are subjected to someone that is of another race than yourself, you typically do one of two things ; you either automatically stereotype or profile them based on color or you are drawn to them with a natural curiosity because they are different than you. Stereotypes will never be eliminated if we don't learn to look at one and other in a objective point of view." she paused and let that sink in. "There is common mistakes in all stereotypes, like Mr. Mahalla has said, mainly because stereotypes are often based on biased beliefs and judgments, which are not profoundly extensive on a factual level. We must differentiate what we think and what we know. They are two totally different things and sometimes the power of opinion overshadows power of fact and truth. That is one of the most common flaws in a human beings psyche and will essentially be the downfall to humanity's common sense ." she finished. I smiled to myself, thinking that this class may not be as bad as I thought it would be.

I looked around at the rest of the students who were all quiet and thinking about Ms. T's lecture. "Okay, so now back to the reasons your race is important to you." she muttered. "How about you Maria." she asked. Maria beamed and stood as I rolled my eyes. She proceeded to ramble on about heritage and tradition. The rest of the students got a chance to explain before Ms. Tanner glanced up at the clock. "Well, I guess that's all for today." I looked up shocked. That hour and a half went by way to fast. "I'll see you all tomorrow." she smiled and the students began to shuffle toward the door, saying their goodbyes. As I approached the door, Ms. Tanner stopped me. "I was very impressed with you today, Mr. Mahalla." she smiled warmly. She reminded me of my mother. "Especially for someone who just picked this class at random." she added. I laughed.

"Yeah, well, I don't get to state my opinion anywhere else, so I might as well take advantage, right?" I asked. She nodded.

"Right!" I shook my head at her. "I'll see you tomorrow." I nodded and made my way out of the classroom. I was just out the door when a small form slammed into me - hard. I glanced down as the small girl was falling to the floor, papers flying in all directions.

"Oh shit! Sorry!" I said as I bent down to help her up. She smelt good, like rain and citrus with a touch of vanilla. Her head remained downcast, her face covered by a long mass of black hair, reaching for the scattered papers. We both reached for the same paper, her hand lightly touched mine and for the first time, she glanced up…

It felt like the wind had been completely knocked out of me. Like I had just been kicked in the gut by a UFC fighter - pre werewolf phasing.

She was beautiful.

Her features were so delicate, like a china doll. Her cheekbones were sky high, golden hazel almond shaped eyes, framed with thick lashes, making her look even more sultry. Her lips made the perfect double arc, the bottom just slightly bigger than the top, a beautiful shade of pink.

And I felt it.

The gravity shifting that all the imprinted wolves speak of. I never really believed the mumbo jumbo until she looked me in the eyes. My world now held no meaning without her. Everything worth doing or living for was rooted through her. She was the one.

I had no idea who this girl was, but I knew that in the fifty seconds or so that I had come in contact with her, she now held the most substantial position in my life.

My reason of being.

The center of my world.

My imprint.

And I didn't even know her name.

Her cheeks became a beautiful shade of red and she snapped her eyes downward again, breaking contact with mine.

I felt unearthly distraught when her eyes weren't connected with mine. She quickly gathered the rest of her papers while I gaped at her like some crazy stalker. Rising to her feet, I fallowed suit, examining the fact that she only came up to just underneath my chin. It was as if she was made for me, she could just nestle up to me and we would fit together like two puzzle pieces. Her eyes, still trained on the floor as she began to flee away from me.

"Hey!" I called after her, but as I went to catch up to her, she was swallowed in the sea of students that now crowded the halls and infiltrated my important moment.

Shit.

I've imprinted - and I have no idea who she is or where she went, or if I'd ever see her again for that matter.

Can I ever catch a damn break?

…

Guess not.

I felt a hand clamp down on my shoulder.

"Hey bro! How was that class?" Shane asked me enthusiastically as I peered over the crowd, searching for my imprint. It was no use, she was gone. "What are you looking for!?" he asked me impatiently, after I didn't answer his first question. Still searching, but coming to no avail, "Hello! Earth to Spear!" my brother cooed in my face. "Are you okay dude? You look like someone just kicked your puppy." he stated matter of factly.

"I don't have a puppy." I grumbled as I began to move down the halls, hoping I would catch sight of her again. Shane fallowed me.

"Okay dude, seriously! Why are you walking around here like Inspector Gadget? What the hell are you looking for?" he asked me. I halted and turned to look at him.

"My imprint."

_AN: Okay, so that's where it ends for now. Next chapter will be up soon. Hope this was a good start for you guys. Make sure to be on the look out for updates._

_Also, I am starting Learning to Fall, which is Rainie's story. I'll be posting a preview on the next chapter of Broken Bones, so be there - or be square! : ]_

_-Natalia._


	3. Other Pack?

_**AN: Okay, so without getting to name specific - there were some of you that didn't like the racial/ethnic views in the last chapter.**_

"_**It's people like you that create racism." - by a user I don't feel is worth mentioning.**_

_**There was another message that I received stating that I was demeaning Natives, blah, blah, blah. Okay! Hello, for those of you that sent me these messages, you need to really read the last chapter. I stated in the author's note at the top that there were strong views that weren't not meant to offend. They were simply for the sake of the story and I clearly put in the actual text of the chapter things that made it perfectly clear that I was not pinpointing any one race and not meaning to be racist. "We, as people, are all related to stereotypes. One of the biggest is racial profiling and stereotyping. And to make my point even clearer, I have to say that there is negative and positive oppositions in all ethnic and racial groups." and "…but if I remember correctly there are drug dealers, alcoholics, and welfare recipients of all races." so please really read and make sure that you understand the words written before getting offended and making dumb comments. I am biracial, and I am certainly NOT racist. I love all races and ethnicities, even though I don't feel I should have to explain that, it was clear in the story!**_

_**For those of you that reviewed and messaged me with POSITIVE comments - thank you all so much! You're feedback was enlightening and I enjoy hearing from the readers!**_

_**So I have to tell you all that Jen and I are co-writing. The parts that are from Pierce's POV are written by Jen. The parts written by Spear are written by me, so keep that in mind.**_

_**Alrighty then, I'm done with all the talking nonsense, here is chapter two - WOOT WOOT!**_

_**©NataliaNicolette - Although I don't own any of the original Twilight characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer, nor do I own anything else you may or may not recognize. No copyright infringement intended.**_

_**Inspiration For This Chapter:**_

"_**Chance is always powerful. Let your hook always be cast; in the pool where you least expect it, there will be a fish." - Ovid.**_

_**--**_

**Chapter 2**

**--**

**Pierce Mactal :**

"This is all your fault!" his voice ringing in my ears. "It always is, Pierce! You always say 'I tried,' well, that's bullshit! You know, I get tired of it. Do you know what my parents had planned tonight, do you?!"

It was a trick question. No matter how I answered, it wouldn't be correct. So, I did what I always do, I took the fault.

"I'm sorry, Logan, I am. My grandmother needed me…"He stopped me, his big hand grabbing my throat, shoving me against the wall.

"When is that bitch gonna die already?!" my heart sank as he let go of me and I feel limp like a rag doll.

Logan wasn't always like this, not when we first met. I had been with him for a little over a year, and early on, he was sweet and romantic. It didn't last, though. When he knew he had me, it was like a Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde transformation, almost overnight. My once knight in shining armor became a nightmare clad in nice polo shirts and khakis, perfect for a round of golf at the country club, and then beating the shit out of your girlfriend. We were complete opposites, really, it should've been a surprise to anyone that we ended up together, most of all me.

But he said he loved me, and after every hit or violent act, he apologized. How could I not believe that he still loved me when he made me happy at one time or another?

Tonight was just the latest in all of Logan's tirades. I half-expected it, knowing I'd had to miss his parent's anniversary part and quote "ruining the evening for him." If it could have been avoided, it would've been. But my dear sweet ailing grandmother, the only family I really had left, needed to come first tonight, and now I was dealing with Logan's punishment.

"You know, Lyndsey McCork was there, and she was all over me, wanted me bad. I should've fucked her and forgotten about you," Logan spat at me.

"No, no, Logan! I'm sorry, please, please…don't," I should've known better, shouldn't have wanted him so bad, and in some ways I didn't. I stayed for fear, fear of what might happen if I broke it off with him.

"And what are you going to do to prove to me I made the right decision?" With Logan, sometimes, it all boiled down to sex. I knew that's what he was hinting at, and I was in no mood, but sometimes, it was easier to shut up and put out than to worry about what might happen if I said no.

So I let him kiss me, let him touch me and undress me, always more rough than I wanted, but if it appeased him, I didn't mind. I needed to feel that closeness, that intimacy, just to know that he was still there. I had perfected the art of faking an orgasm after being slapped when he came and I didn't, not actually having had an orgasm in months. And, like always, when he was finished, he rolled off of me, drifting off to sleep.

Life wasn't always like this, I wasn't always like this. Until two years ago, I lived a normal life, a happy one, I suppose. Though I really didn't have much to do with my father, a man long gone shortly after my birth, leaving me only parts of his , leaving me only tiny parts of his African American heritage, and a great story of how he'd met my Filipino mother. My Mom was my world, a perfect world at that. It was all taken away by a stupid teenage girl, driving down the road, texting, not paying attention. My Mom stood on the side of the road, changing a flat tire, as the texting teenage bitch swerved, taking away my Mom and my semi-perfect world all at once. My Mom wasn't the only person that died that day, a part of me did, as well.

I was shipped to Forks, Washington, to live with my Mom's mother. At the time, she was only slightly ill, but the death of a child does strange things to a person, and her once minor bout with emphysema after years of smoking, became much more a major problem. I tried to help as best I could, but what could I do, I was just a teenager, worrying about school and life in general. I suppose that's probably why I fell so hard for Logan. He was an escape from the world of oxygen tanks and inhalers. It didn't matter that he treated me like crap, leaving me with emotional and physical scars to prove it. All that mattered was that he was there, and I would put up with all of that for fear of what might happen, if I got brave enough to leave him.

"Pierce…Pierce… kailangan kita," my grandmother said in her native tongue, through the baby monitor in her bedroom. "Pierce, I need you."

"I'll ay may karapatan," I responded telling her I'd be right there, while searching for my robe, still naked from the night before.

Logan was gone, of course, knowing that my grandmother despised everything about him, saw through his fake exterior to the "cold, heartless being he is on the inside," according to her.

She was sitting up in her bed, her oxygen running through her nose tube. She smiled widely at me, knowing that I needed reassurance. "Magandang umaga, Pierce," she said to me.

"Good morning to you to, Lola," I answered back, using her pet name, the Filipino name for Grandmother.

"I can't find my Rosary, Pierce. Do you happen to know where it might have gone?" She asked.

Lola was a very religious woman, always keeping a Rosary or prayer book near her, and she would've rolled over dead if she'd known I had pre-marital sex in the bedroom next to her the night before. I picked up the beads from beside the bed, kissing them (as was custom when a religious article fell to the ground), and handed them to her.

"All better?" I asked, almost as if speaking to a child.

"Yes, thank you," she smiled. "I'd ask you to stay and pray with me, but I think you have class today, right?"

Dammit! How could I have forgotten my first day of classes?!

"I'm sorry, Lola! I gotta go get ready. Are you okay for now?" I asked her counting the seconds in my head and knowing I need to be gone by now.

"Go, go. I'll be fine," my grandmother pulled the blanket up to her chest, holding the Rosary in her hands and closing her eyes.

I showered quickly, not washing my hair, but brushing it out and letting it fall where it might. I put on some pink lip gloss, a pair of jeans, a purple T-shirt, and my black Converse, before stuffing my books into my messenger bag and picking up my schedule and various other papers I needed for the day.

My car was not much to be admired, an old Honda Accord, but it was one of the only things I had left from my previous life, my life where everything was normal and I still had my mother. It was gift from her, for my sixteenth birthday. She saved for months, putting aside any extra money she had from her job teaching Tagalog at a military language school in our hometown of Monterey, California, into a jar marked "Pierce's Transportation Fund." The look of pride on her face when she handed me the keys to _my_ car, even today, makes my heart swell and my eyes water. It wasn't much, but it was mine.

I glanced at my clock. Shit! I was already missing my first class, and I had been looking forward to it…Race and Immigration studies. It sounded cheesy but I was a living, breathing example of the class title. Equal parts black and Filipino, my Lola and Lolo immigrated to the United States from Manila in the 1970s during the reign of the dictator Ferdinand Marcos, with my Mom, Amelia, in tow. They took to life in the United States well, settling in Washington, my Mom spending her teenage years in Forks. She met my Dad when she was fresh college student at the University of Seattle, majoring in linguistic studies. He was a Navy man, through and through, and they married shortly after they met, my grandparents never taking to him. Within two years, the only things left to show for their marriage was me and dinky apartment near a naval officer school in Monterey. That was the first time I ever saw heartbreak, but it was only the first in many.

My mom worked two jobs, finishing her linguistics degree, and taking care of me. By the time I was ten, she'd taken the job at the language school, and we were able to live somewhat comfortably in a nice bungalow far from the tiny apartment of yore. I never saw my father. I would get cards, usually for birthdays and Christmas, always with money. He helped to start my collection of foreign currency, sending me different types of money from countries around the world that he was stationed in. That was all I got…money and DNA.

I scrambled out of my car, picking up my messenger bag and my stack of papers, knowing I'd already missed the entire first class, but that I should probably at least tell the teacher I would show up tomorrow. Why did I have to sign up for an 8 o'clock class? Yes, tomorrow would be better, I wouldn't fight with Logan tonight. I would do whatever he wanted because school was what I needed as a temporary escape from him. It would be easy to ask why I don't just break it off and leave him, but the truth would be that I'm scared to death. He's so much more important than me. I'm a nobody and he's a somebody. Why would anyone listen to a girl that's been here two years when the son of the man that owns the only car dealership in Forks? They wouldn't, so I stayed with him, hoping that things would get better, things would look up. But, as the story of my life, they never did.

I ran through up the stairs to the third floor, as the halls started to fill a little. "Room 325? Room 325? Room 325?" I whispered to myself, trying to find the classroom. "Aha!"

The door was open, and students were coming out, I walked quickly trying to explain to the teacher and not be late for my next class. I was in a semi-jog as I rounded the corner. BAM!

I felt like I'd run into a brick wall, my breath temporarily knocked out of me. The force was so hard my papers flew everywhere and I fell to the floor.

"Oh shit! Sorry!" The wall wasn't a wall at all, but a boy, from what I could tell as I rose up on my knees to pick up the papers, a very sexy boy. _Pierce, snap out of it_. Here I was, mortified to have fallen all over, my hair in my face, picking up scattered papers. The boy reached for one at the same time I did, and our my fingertips touched his hand. It was warm, no, hot, and I couldn't help but look up at him. Our eyes met and I was lost, lost in the sea that was his stormy gray eyes. I stared, not being able to tear myself away, feeling my heart tug to him, not wanting to move.

And then my pulse starting racing, I was frightened, nervous, safe, calm, and falling all at the same time. My breathing slowed as we stared at each other. He was more than sexy, this boy was the most amazing piece of art a human being could be, his features like they were chiseled from marble, black hair and kissable lips. His skin was a soft coppery brown…he had to be Native American. Every inch of his body gorgeous, his muscles accentuated by a tight shirt. I wanted to fall into his arms and never . NO! This wasn't right, I couldn't be feeling this. I couldn't, Logan would…I had to get out of there, I had to get as far away from this magnificent creature as I could. I picked the final paper, the picked myself up from the floor, him matching my actions. He was tall…tall, dark, and handsome, and I couldn't not look at him, suddenly feeling like I was intruding. I threw my eyes back to the ground, turning and running.

"Hey!" He called out to me. Everything told me to go back to him, talk to him, fall in love with him, be with him. But then a the part of me that said to stay away, was met with the vision of an angry Logan, standing in front of my next classroom.

"Where the fuck were you this morning? I waited outside until 8:05. You made me late for my first class," he spat at me.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," I said, raising up on my tip toes to kiss his cheek, working the sex angle.

"Just don't let it happen again," Logan demanded. "I gotta go to my next class. I'll see you tonight."

I stood, watching him walk off, hiding in the doorway in case the boy came looking for me.

"Who are we hiding from?" a voice whispered from behind me and twirled around quickly.

"Damn, Aidee!" I screamed.

Aidee backed up. "Chill, sister! I was just trying to cheer you up. I saw that douche talking to you and thought you might need it."

I followed her to a seat at the table next to her. "What class is this?" I asked her.

"Uh, US History since 1877," Aidee said, opening her notebook as the teacher came in. He was an middle-aged gentleman, suspender and bow tie, balding with glasses. I looked at Aidee and say the look on her face. She was enthralled, no she was on the prowl.

Aidee had been my best friend since the day I moved to Forks. Her parents lived across the street from my Lola. She and her parents immigrated from Mexico when she was two, and they adopted Lola as their own before I arrived, then taking me in as part of their family when I made it to Forks. Aidee was probably the smartest person I knew, she was analytic, examined everything and memorized every aspect of something. She was pretty, in a plain way, her long hair almost always in some sort of braid or bun. She was taller than me, but stockier, looking very much like a younger version of her mother. Her downfall, the only major flaw she had, Aidee was attracted to middle-aged men. Only middle-aged men, people had tried to get her interested in guys our age, but she always strayed back to the "old guys," as Logan called them.

"Good morning, everyone. My name is Mr. Christopher Butler and I'll be your teacher for this class, US History since 1877. Most of what you learn in the class is most likely a review…"

I quit listening to him, thinking about the brick wall of a boy from earlier. I wonder what his name was? No, I didn't just want to know his name…I wanted to know everything about him. Who was he? What did he have planned for his life? What was his family like? Who did he to be? What was important to him? Why did I feel such an amazing connection to him? That was the one that I couldn't wrap my head around. It was like nothing I'd ever felt before, ever thought I could feel. I felt whole.

_What ya thinking about?_ Aidee slipped a note to me across the table.

_Nothing._ I wrote back.

_You're lying. I see it. Did dumb fuck do something?_ Aidee knew that Logan and I didn't have the best of relationships but she had no clue about the physical aspect of his abuse.

_Please, don't worry…I'm fine_. It was a lie, but how do you explain what had happened and how it felt.

I glanced at Aidee midway through the class, her eyes practically undressing the poor, boring, monotone teacher. One more class and this day would be over, my sense of normalcy would hopefully return.

"Yo, you ready?" Aidee asked, helping me get my books together. "What the hell happened? Why are you all zoned out?"

"Nothing, I just have a lot on my mind," I told her, felling my eyes go heavy and my wishing I was at home.

"Are you gonna be okay in your next class?" she asked, as I looked down at my crumpled schedule in my hand.

"Don't worry about me, chica. I'll be okay," I sighed to her, giving her a quick hug before heading out the door as she walked to talk to the professor. I trotted down the stairs to my next class, Introduction to Sociology.

I took a seat next to a red-headed girl, her nose in a copy of _War and Peace_. She looked out from her book and smiled. "I'm Lily," she said.

"Pierce," I answered. The teacher walked in, her hair in a messy bun and lipstick on her teeth. She started talking but I didn't even make it through her introduction before my mind wandered. This time I wasn't just thinking about the boy, I was thinking about Logan's reaction if he ever found out about the mystery boy.

He would be livid, beyond livid. It wouldn't be pretty. No, I would have to keep this to myself, hold in my indescribable feeling I had for this boy I'd never seen before. I had to resist, for my own safety. I couldn't let myself feel this, I would guard my feelings. It was the only way to protect myself.

--

Spear Mahalla

--

"Imprint?!" Shane almost screamed. He cowered away when I gave him a warning glance. Our dad had warned us about speaking of the pack or anything that had to do with the pack when we were around outsiders. "Dude! That's fucking awesome! Is she hot!?" I gave him another venomous glance. He threw up his hands in surrender.

"I dunno where she went." I muttered, making my way through a crowd of people. Shane fallowed close behind me.

"What did she look like!? What was her name?" he interrogated me. I sighed, getting frustrated with my brother.

"She looked - "I paused. How was I to describe her, she was to stunning for words! I couldn't find the right way to express just how beautiful, "Gorgeous." okay, so that was a lame attempt, but I couldn't help it, just the sight of her fried my brain! My brother frowned at me.

"Gee, dude! That fucking helps!" he said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and cursed under my breath as I glanced at the clock. I had two minutes until my next class started.

Math. Fuck.

I pushed through one last crowd of people, finding the room I was supposed to be in and waving my brother away. I guess my girl would have to wait until class is over. I sauntered into the desolate classroom, the other students looking as I felt, like they dreaded math. The teacher stood in the front of the room with a padded shoulder shirt that went out in the eighties and a scowl. She looked like she wanted to punch someone in the face.

"Welcome." she began to talk about the course, but my mind wandered.

She, my girl, was so - beautiful.

I felt like such an ass for just staring at her and not asking her for her name, or at least said _something_, anything, but I didn't. I gawked like an idiot and now I don't know if I'll see her again. There was something about her that intrigued me, her skin was smooth and pale mocha tinged. Maybe it was the blush that colored her cheeks when I touched her hand or her eyes, eyes that could pierce your soul.

Ahg, fuck, this sucks.

Thinking about this girl would be the death of me.

I had to find her, to talk to her, know everything I could about her.

My next two classes passed and I searched in between, looking for her shiny black hair and mocha skin, but had no such luck. I didn't see her.

"Did ya find her?" Shane asked as we climbed into the beast. I shook my head and felt the need to slam my head against the steering wheel. "Don't worry dude. You'll see her again." my brother tried to console me. If only I had his optimism.

Positive little prick.

"I hope." I answered back.

When we got home, I went straight to my room and dialed Yaya's number. I needed to talk, just to clear my head, which was clouded with thoughts of my girl. She answered on the third ring.

"Oi! How was your first day, college punk?" she laughed before even saying hello. I smiled despite my shitty disposition.

"Well hello to you too, Ms. Mt. Shasta belly." I retorted. I loved to poke fun of her mountain belly. She snorted.

"So how was your first day?" she asked. I frowned.

"I imprinted." I muttered bitterly. Yaya was silent before letting out a high pitched scream I never knew she was capable of.

"OH MY GOD! What's her name, what does she look like?! Is she pretty!?" she fired off at the mouth.

"I dunno her name." I could imagine the disapproving look on Yaya's face as the words came out of my mouth. And then like clockwork,

"What the hell do you mean you don't know her name!? She's your goddamn soul mate and you don't even know her mother effin' name?" she asked me incredulously.

"She ran off before I got the chance to say hello." I explained. Yaya sighed.

"Poor Spear." she murmured. "Was she pretty?" she asked me again. I smiled just thinking about her.

"Stunning." I confirmed. Yaya chuckled on the other end.

"Oh, my little Spear is all grown up." she cooed. "Feels like just yesterday we were eating play dough and shaving the hair off of my barbies." she joked. I laughed.

"That was you that shaved the hair off of your Malibu Barbie, not me." I defended myself. Yaya sighed.

"Yeah, I know, but I never liked the blonde bitch." I burst into laughter. Yaya and I spent another hour and a half on the phone, talking and laughing. I felt much better when I hung up, she always had the power to make me feel better, even when we were little. I laid on my bed, staring blankly at the ceiling as rain started to pound on my window. Soon enough I fell asleep with thoughts of my girl.

I sat up jerkily when I heard a howl deep in the forest.

Jake.

Fallowed by another less frantic one.

Ayden.

I hopped out of bed, meeting Shane in the living room.

"What's going on?" I asked him. He looked momentarily grim.

"I just talked to Kai." I nodded. "There's another pack on Quileute land. They're stirring up shit because of the Cullen's. They want to take them out. Jake is livid." he explained.

Another pack? Who knew!

I nodded, automatically reaching for the door with one hand and lifting my t-shirt with the other. My brother and I bounded into the trees, after landing on four feet.

_Jake, man, what exactly is going on? _Shane thought. It was a moment before we got a response.

_They want to take out my family! My fucking wife and her family. It's not going to happen, I'll tell you that, the mother fuckers! _Jake answered angrily.

_We're here to help, Jake. _I conceded.

_Yeah man, we're all family. _Shane agreed.

We met up with Jake in the clearing. The rest of the pack coming to aid.

_I want you all to know that they're on our land. This is Quileute land and they're trying to hurt our people and our family. Be prepared to fight. _Jake addressed us all.

I wasn't afraid to fight, I was afraid that something would go wrong and I'd never see my girl again, I'd never even know her name. I pushed the thought from my head as the pack dispersed and headed to the border where this other pack was supposed to be waiting to infiltrate. When we arrived, we were met with seven other furiously angry wolves.

_Fuck, this is going to be so much fun_. I thought sarcastically.

_AN: Okay, so keep in mind that the Pierce bits are written by Jen/Liljenrocks! Thanks so much, Jen!_

_Next there are character pictures posted on the profile. Go Look At Them!_

_Rick Mora as Spear. (Oi, he's soooooooooo sexxay!)_

_And Cassie the singer as Pierce._

_And lastly, as I promised, the Learning to fall preview!_

-Learning to Fall-

I tried my hardest not to laugh as the principal of my school sat in front of me, looking very much like a native Donald Trump, his comb over hair was beginning to stick up. I knew that my face was beginning to look red from my stifled laughter.

"Ms. Tama, this situation isn't funny. Your teacher tells me that you made a very inappropriate sexual comment in class." I did indeed laugh at this. Ms. James was a forty something year old divorced woman who had frizzy hair and a dislike for me that was unexplained. She hated me and it was probably due to that fact that I spoke my mind, but I like to just think that she's old and bitter. "What exactly happened in class?" Mr. Caruthers asked me. I rolled my eyes recalling the events.

"Johnny touched my ass and said we should, and I quote, 'bump uglies'." Mr. Caruthers's face contorted, disgustingly. "And I told him that I have a boyfriend." The principal looked at me blankly.

"And what was said that would be considered a sexually inappropriate comment?" he interrogated me further.

"I told him to suck my man berries." I said nonchalantly. Mr. Caruthers looked at me like he just saw the spirit of Taha Aki himself."And what does that mean, Ms. Tama?" he choked out after a moment. Come on, I know he's old, but the point of my words is pretty obvious.

"It's pretty much a nicer way of saying suck my balls - sir." Mr. Caruthers flushed.

"Ms. Tama, we do not tolerate comments like these in this institution of learning." I rolled my eyes once more. This is just ridiculous. I was basically sexually harassed in middle of class and I'm the one in the principal's office getting lectured about tolerated comments.

"Listen, Caruthster, what would you have liked me to say when some douche bag is grabbing on me, 'suck my testicles'? At least I didn't flat out say 'SUCK MY BALLS' because I could have. So I apologize for my inappropriate use of language or comments - or whatever." I finished, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well Ms. Tama, I think some detention and an apology to Johnny will be more than enough punishment for you. I have bigger problems to solve." he said testily after a moment of deliberation.

"I'm not apologizing to him!" I argued. Mr. Caruthers frowned at me.

"It's either that ore you can be suspended." he was beginning to get frustrated.

"On what terms!?"

"ON the terms I SAY SO!" he said, his voice staring to climb. I was about to protest, but just the thought of my mom finding out about me being suspended was enough for me to bite my tongue. She would scalp me with my Grandpa Quil's tomahawk.

"Fine, I'll apologize to the dic-"

"Rainie." Mr. Caruthers said sternly. The bell rang a moment later. Mr. C fallowed me out into the hall to make sure that I did apologize to Johnny. He came swaggering out of the bio lab a few seconds later. I couldn't stand the idiot. He looked like a watered down, way less hot version of Alex Mraz. He caught my glance and came slowly over to me and Mr. Caruthers.

"Johnny." Mr. C nodded toward him, "Rainie has something she needs to say." he turned to glare at me and then silently made his way back to his office, but he lingered making sure I fallowed through. I cleared my throat.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened earlier in class." I paused as a cocky smirk appeared over his face. I nearly gagged from his close proximity. "And I'm sorry you're such a prick." I added.

"What was that Ms. Tama?" Mr. Caruthers piped in. I turned to look at him and gave him a cheeky grin.

"I said - uh - Custer, _that _white prick! I hate him, he massacred our people. Native Pride! -Till I die!" Mr. C looked on the verge of laughter, but he quickly recovered.

"Enough with the history lesson." he muttered, going back to his office. I smirked and turned back to Johnny. I was in the process of breezing past him when he caught my arm.

"So when are we going to hook up, Tama?" he asked. Shrugging him away, I yanked on the lock at my locker. When he didn't leave me alone, I sighed deeply, becoming more and more irritated. The Yaya Ateara temper was slowly making it's appearance, and from personal experience, it's not pretty - not at all. Of all things I could've inherited from my kick ass mom, and her terrible temper is what I get?

Bullshit - complete bullshit!

"For the heart of Bella Cullen." I grumbled, very temped to bitch slap that ugly smirk off his face,

"Never Johnny, that's when. I've told you time in and time out - I. HAVE. A. BOYFRIEND!" he chuckled, his hand raising to touch my face.

"You're sexy when your mad." I slapped his hand way, hard and he frowned.

"When are you going to stop denying it?"

"What?"

"Your extreme attraction to me."

"Please my barf reflex is really acting up, excuse me while I hurl." I muttered, storming past him, into the caff where I knew Caden would be waiting for me. And he was, sitting with the rest of the wolf spawn. Caden and I go way back. He's only a few month's older than me but our parents are close. The whole wolf family is close, but Caden and I have been best buddies since forever. According to most girl's he was drool worthy, but I didn't see him like that. He was almost six feet tall, you routine jet black hair and chiseled facial features. I think it was the green eyes and Colgate smile that made the girlies swoon. Okay, so I'll admit, he was pretty GQ-esque, but I guess that's what three years of braces and a very generous gene pool gives you. We were all waiting to see if he would phase. I, personally knew that he would, it was just a matter of time. Best believe, he's going to be giving me piggy back rides. I've seen my aunt Kai and uncle Ayden when they're in wolf forms, they're huge! More like horses than wolves, prime for riding.

"What took you so long Rain?" he asked as I shoved Will Jr. over.

"Cay day, I don't really wanna elaborate right now." he grinned.

"In trouble again?" he asked me. I rolled my eyes as the rest of the wolf boys snickered.

"Detention for like a month." Caden's eyes filled with amusement.

"What'd you do this time?" he asked. "You didn't give Ralph Mendoza a purple nurple again, did you?" he asked. I laughed. "I would _pay _to see that again!"

Ralph Mendoza was a freshman who took it upon himself to harass my little brother, who was in the eighth grade. I am VERY overprotective of my family and no one gets to punk my little brother but me. So I cornered Ralph one day and twisted his nips until he cried uncle like the little pansy he was.

"No." I answered.

"Well then, what _did _you do, Rain?" he asked. I huffed and looked him in his green orbs.

"I told Johnny to suck my man berries." Caden grinned.

"What was that? I didn't really hear you."

"I TOLD JOHNNY TO SUCK MY MAN BERRIES, YOU KNOW? MY BALLS!" I said very loudly. Some people from other tables looked over in amusement. The wolf boys at my table sat silent before erupting into laughter, Caden included.

"Well I think that's one of the best things I've heard all day!" he said in between laughs. I scoffed.

"I'm glad I can amuse you." I murmured, swiping the bag of tater tots off his tray.

"Hey!" he whined. I made a face.

"Hey." I whined in the same annoying tone. He lunged for me, coming fully out of his seat. I backed away, trying to guard the tots. His hands grabbed me about the waist as I stood and tried to turn and make a run for it.

"Alright, if you wanna play that way." he muttered, his fingers began to move methodically and I burst into laughter. He knew tickling was one of my few weaknesses.

"Okay!" I wheezed. "Take the tots!" I laughed, he reached for them but I snatched them back and wiggled my way out of his hold. Unfortunately I only got about a foot away, because of my short legs he was able to catch up to me in two steps. He swooped his hands under my legs, scooping me up like a baby. I squealed as he tickled me cruelly. I giggled like a school girl as people stared and laughed. Most were used to our antics. Right when I was about to surrender,

"Rainie?" the voice belonged to my one and only boyfriend, Cole.

Crap - And cue the awkward moment.

Caden set me down as Cole stared at us both suspiciously. His eyes met Caden's and it felt strikingly like a shootout, both boys shooting daggers at one and other.

Did I mention that my boyfriend and best friend aren't exactly one good terms?

Well, they aren't.

Cole insisted that Caden had a "thing" for me, but I denied it. Caden and I had history, but that was it. Nothing more, nothing less. Cole just didn't quite believe me.

"Uh, hey Cole." I mumbled as an uncomfortable silence suddenly settled in our area, the wolf boys all staring at us curiously. Cole grunted in response, not taking his eyes off of Caden. I turned back to look at my friend. He looked down at me and smiled.

"I'll see you later Rain." he said in a sugary sweet voice. "Ackers." he said to Cole as he stormed past him, bumping his shoulder in the process. I internally groaned and wished that I could slam my head in my locker as I watched Caden's form disappear out of the caff.


	4. Mock Tole?

_AN: Hello friends! So I want to say thank you to those of you that are being supportive over the racism fiasco! You're comments and encouragement are amazing and make me want to continue! It's all for you guys so thanks so much! You have no idea how much it really means to me._

_So character pictures are posted on my profile._

_There's also a new original story of mine posted in Fictionpress, called Long Way From Home. It's the classical historic romance with a very different twist! So go and check that out as well, it's an interesting one!_

_Here we go, chapter numero tres! As always enjoy - OH! And this chapter has special inspiration. My bestie in the whole world, Spear, was nice enough to get me some CD's with Cherokee/Native music. I've listened to them while writing this chapter, and it really centered me! So thank you Spear! Love you long time! Lmao!_

_Chapter Inspiration:_

_Between the Silences by John Huling on the album "Ancestral Waters"_

_©NataliaNicolette -Although I own none of the original Twilight characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. Nor do I own anything you may or may not recognize. No copyright infringement intended._

--

Chapter 3 : Spear Mahalla

--

So here we were, in the rain and mud - face to face with seven rabidly angry wolves. To be honest, I was not one for confrontation. Call me a bitch or a pussy, whatever, so I was mildly surprised when they barred teeth and snarled in our direction. I figured that maybe we'd talk a bit before the fighting went down, but I guess not. The biggest of the pack was standing at the head of the group. He was big, but not nearly as big as Jake. His fur a bronze, brown. The rest of the wolves were as big as or smaller than me, so I wasn't really stressing.

It felt like we all stood, glaring daggers for eternity, but finally, Jake stepped forward, meeting their alpha mid way. The pair of them stood silently, examining each other with guarded eyes. The alpha suddenly nodded off into the trees, Jake fallowed suit in the opposite direction.

_We're going to talk_. Jake said solemnly before he phased. We all sat and waited as Jake reemerged from the trees and the other alpha fallowing behind. Jake and the alpha once again met halfway, this time trading glares. The alpha looked like a native, but he definitely wasn't full. His skin tone matched ours but his hair and eyes were light. I imagined that the rest of the pack resembled.

"You have no business being here, this is Quileute land." Jake stated firmly, but in a low threatening voice.

_They're halfsies. _Averythought quietly.

_Halfsies? _Shane asked back, confused as I was.

_Yeah, you know, like only half Native, but they somehow inherited the gene from some great ancestor of the Makah, that's why their smaller in size and weaker I'm guessing. Gino's probably pissed because Jake didn't want to unite the packs like he asked, and to get back, he starting shit because of Nessie and the other Cullen's. _He elaborated.

Ah, now it all made sense.

_Hey, I resent that 'halfsies' statement. _Kai growled. Avery bowed his head in her direction.

_Sorry Kai, you know I didn't mean it like that. We all love you like a sister!_ He apologized and Kai giggled in her head.

"We have a right to be here and we also have a right to do what we are made to do, and that is to abolish the enemy - Or have you forgotten, Black? Since you seem to be slumming with the bloodsuckers now." the other alpha, I'm guessing to be, Gino, snarled. Jake began to retort but was cut off by a seething, very angry Ayden. His thoughts went suddenly black as he sneered, inching closer and closer to the alpha, who was still in human form.

"Take is easy son!" Jake commanded Ayden, but Ayden kept close, growling as the other wolves stepped forward, backing up their alpha. I fallowed Ayden and flanked Jake's other side, the rest of the pack coming and backing up Jake.

"So that's the mutt you call a son, he's not even a pure blood." Gino said coolly. The moment the words came out of his mouth, Kai snapped forward, snarling and growling angrily. She nipped at Gino, causing him to fall back into his group of wolves.

"Be one to talk about pure bloods Gino! You're what, half Makah, a third!?" Jake got closer, and threatening looked down at him. Gino a few inches shorter. "You," he paused, "bring no pride to our native people, the _little Native _you can even claim! You," he paused again, "Are nothing but a waste of time and your daddy's sperm." I think half of us were on the verge of laughing and the other half was shocked, but none the less, the last statement was enough to break both packs and it all blew up from there. Gino shoved Jake, causing them both to convulse angrily, until they both phased landing on four feet. I was a bit preoccupied when a small, gray wolf launched itself at me, trying to latch it's teeth into my neck. I could tell it was a newbie by the way it moved, slow and dumbly. I twisted in time to avoid it's teeth and sunk my own into one of it's ears. It whimpered, but I yanked and pulled until I tasted blood, once it was down for the count, I bit into it's neck for good measure, making sure it stayed down. Another small wolf was about to attack me from behind, when Kai flew to the rescue, taking it down without a problem.

Like Leah much?

Gino looked up from a few feet away and saw the gray wolf that was laying limp near me, crying in pain, licking it's wounds. He bounded near me as I listened to Kai take on the rust colored wolf behind me. Once he was closer, he paused, growling angrily at me, examining the little wolf on the ground. Without warning, he charged straight at me. I was able to dodge at the last second, catching sight of Ayden and Jake who were semi watching me with worried eyes.

Gino snarled as I caught his hind leg in my mouth, dragging him down, then I somehow, by the good graces of God, found myself shifting my own body's weight onto his hind leg.

I had never been so happy to hear the sound of breaking bones.

CRACK!

Gino whimpered and took a swipe at me, which I ducked away from easily. The rest of the pack was showering praises in their head.

Holy shit! I just broke the alpha's leg.

The rest of his injured pack surrounded him, some helping nudge him to his feet. He gave me one last sour look and then limped off with his tail between his legs and his pride smashed. His pack fallowing, sauntering along painfully. That was all more than I needed for the night. _That was the dopest thing I've ever seen! _William screamed in my head. _His leg snapped like a friggin' twig! _I laughed for a moment.

_Couldn't have done it better myself. _Jake nudged my shoulder and I barked loudly. _He's such an asshole, I'm glad you showed him who runs this shit around here! _Kai and Ayden barked their agreement and I nodded, telling everyone that I was off to sleep since I had class in the morning and it was now past midnight. If I had any chance of seeing my girl, it would be tomorrow and I wasn't going to give up until I found her. I was too amped up and it was hard to fall into sleep

Turns out I didn't have to look very hard.

When I got to school the next morning, I said bye to Shane and then headed off to Race and Immigration studies. I figured I would begin my search after last night's excitement and sleep had worn off. This class was bound to get my blood pumping. Even though I was excited for the lecture to start, I was still dog tired - terrible choice of words on my part - and my head was plopped against the desk.

My eyes were just beginning to sink shut when I smelt that scent. Citrus and rain with a little vanilla.

It was her - my girl.

My head snapped up and there she was. I felt my heart burst into a drumming sprint. She was so breathtaking. I could see her piercing eyes all the way from the back row. I wanted to scream, I wanted to run to her and wrap her in a hug, but I refrained, knowing if I did, it would be strange and stalkerish.

Ms. Tanner talked to her for a moment, and then without warning, my girl's stunning face broke into a smile. All over again, I couldn't breath. My heart doubled in it's already quick pace.

"Class, this is Pierce," Ms. Tanner struggled for a moment. "Meck-tall." she tried to pronounce the last name.

Pierce?

Gorgeous name for a gorgeous girl and it just went to show that we really did belong together, even our names fit. Pierce and Spear, Spear and Pierce, can't have one without the other - you catch my drift.

"Is that how you say it, sweetheart?" Ms. Tanner asked her, but she was glancing around the room at all the students with curious eyes. She turned back to Ms. T.

"Actually it's pronounced Mock-tole. That's the traditional Filipino pronunciation." she explained. Filipino? That explained the extremely gorgeous almond eyes and bone structure.

"So why don't you take the seat near Mr. Mahalla near the back and then you can tell us more about yourself." Ms. Tanner instructed. Pierce looked up and then spotted the empty seat near me, then her eyes wandered onto me. We locked gazes for a moment before she headed in my direction, looking away and blushing. I smiled to myself, thinking that by just looking at her, I could make her blush. She sat down and a waft of her scent filled my nose. I couldn't help but look at her, take her in.

She was beautiful, and I know I sound like a broken record, repeating the word beautiful, but that's really the only word that explained her. She had the traditional beauty, the flawless skin and hair that was too long to measure, but there was the exotic beauty that played into the rest. Her skin was a lush, light mocha and her eyes hazel, and her eyes and features more Asian like than anything.

I took a moment to look closer at her. She wore loose fitting jeans with high-tops and a tight fitting black v-neck sweater. The simplest outfit looked stunning on her body and curves, which were as good as the rest of her. She was slim and small. Perfect for me in everyway.

"Since you didn't have the chance yesterday, why don't you tell us your ethnic background." Ms. Tanner interrupted my thorough examination. Pierce cleared her throat and stood.

"Uh, hi." she began quietly. "I'm Pierce and my ethnic background consists of Filipino blood, from my mother's side and African American blood from my father's side. But within that, I think there's some Blackfoot Native ancestry on my dad's side." She explained and I relished in the sound of her sweet, timid voice in my ears. Ms. Tanner's face held a huge grin.

"That's interesting! I believe you're the only multicultural one is this course." she explained and my angel smiled, once again making me loose my breath. "And why did you choose this class?" Ms. Tanner asked.

Pierce sighed lightly. "I guess mainly because race has always interested me. Growing up being part of two very different ethnicity's has made me want to know more, not only about mine, but the cultures of the world. It's kind of astounding at how different they are but at the same time they can be very similar." my mouth dropped open. My Pierce was an articulate, gorgeous girl. Ms. Tanner grinned.

"So tell me Ms. Mock-tole," she made sure to pronounce it correctly, "What does your race mean to you?" Pierce considered silently, as I watched her in awe.

"Race means pride." she began. "Each ethnicity has it's accomplishments and things to be proud of, race to me means finding those within my own _races_ and making sure that the legacy of integrity for my people and ancestry is carried on." she finished.

Damn, that was deep.

Apparently Ms. Tanner agreed. She threw up her hand and rejoiced like she was in church.

"Oh, Lord! You and Mr. Mahalla are truly two of a kind! You are definitely going to well in this course!" She smiled warmly. I barely registered the use of my name, I was too dumbfounded on the amazing girl that fate seemed to bring to me.

"Okay, so today we are diving into the physical aspect of race and stereotypes!" Ms. Tanner bellowed happily. "Ms. Mactal, I think you're a perfect example of this topic. You are of mixed race correct?" Pierce nodded. "Mr. Mahalla," I snapped out of my trance and glanced up at the instructor as she smirked at me, "When you look at Pierce, what do you see?" she asked. I swallowed audibly and turned back to my angel.

"She's beautiful." I murmured before I really thought about my response. Pierce's cheeks lit up as she glanced up at me. I smiled and she lifted the corners of her mouth just slightly. My heart jumped and I felt like I was on top of the world. Ms. Tanner sharply cleared her throat and I glanced back at her.

"Save the game spitting for after class Mr. Mahalla." she muttered. "Mr. Johnson, when you look at Ms. Mactal, what do you see feature wise, African American or Asian?" I turned to glare at the white kid with thick glasses and blonde hair. He was staring at my girl - my imprint.

"Uh, I uh -" he stammered. I nearly laughed. "I see -"

"It's okay Mark, just tell me what you see, don't be afraid of offending anyone. This class is all about breaking down the physical and theoretical. So what do you see?" she asked. Mark looked at Pierce once more and she smiled his way. I felt a growl bubble from my chest.

She hadn't fully smiled at me!

Mark seemed dazzled by her sight and loosened up. "I see predominantly Asian features, but her skin tone suggests African American lineage." he mumbled. Ms. Tanner smiled.

"Yes, so now my point today, the whole point of the lecture is that features among races run deep and strong within blood lines, but there comes a point when features of a person stop being theoretical and then become stereotypical."

Woahkay, that kind of threw me - it's like she speaks in Gibberish sometimes.

"Let me elaborate, when you think of a Native American, what do you think?" she asked Maria.

"Uh, I think of feathers and loin cloths on a horse with a bow and arrow." she said not skipping a beat. I rolled my eyes. Ms. Tanner grinned and shook her head.

"Exactly my point! It we belong to an ethnic group, we are physically profiled, yes? Of course we are! Now Maria, look at Mr. Mahalla or even myself, if you saw us on the street, what would you think?" she asked. Maria flushed and glanced back at me.

"I would actually think that you're a fellow Latin." she admitted. Ms. Tanner nodded.

"This is my point. There are certain physical attributes that make it clear that we belong to one ethnic group, but when you let the media stereotypical version of things overshadow your common sense, you miss them. But I also want to make it clear that just because someone looks one way mean absolutely nothing. Look at Ms. Mactal, she looks Asian." she smiled at Pierce, "But she's not, she is Pacific Islander AND African American. This is where the age old saying 'don't judge a book by it's cover' comes into play." I was slowly catching on to what Ms. Tanner was saying.

Just because one looks a certain way, does not define their ethnic background.

"Also, the Hollywood version of things is very different from the realistic version. But we'll get into the media's racial breakdown later on in the course." I looked over just to see Pierce bite her lip in thought and I whished I knew what it was like to nibble on that flesh. "So tomorrow I'll be pairing you up for your first assignment. We'll go over more of it tomorrow, but it'll be about your race and it's representation in the media in comparison to your partners." at that she turned and went to her desk. There was only five minutes of the class left, but I was eager to waste no time. I turned to the angel sitting next to me. I wracked my brain for something to say.

"So, uh, hi." I started off awkwardly.

Way to go Spear - Jackass.

She turned to me and her hazel orbs lit up, a hint of a smile playing on her lips. She stared for a moment before the light in her eyes fizzled and she looked down, like something was internally tormenting her. "Hi." she murmured quietly. I looked at her closer, seeing a faint bruise play on the skin of her neck.

What.

The.

Hell?

"So, about yesterday - I'm sorry about knocking you over. I should have paid more attention to where I was walking." I smiled, figuring the nice approach would work better. She shook her head furiously.

"No, I was in a hurry and not looking at my surroundings." she rebutted. I opened my mouth to say something, but she glanced up at the clock as Ms. Tanner raised to her feet and dismissed us.

"I'll see later." my girl muttered, looking down. Pierce made a mad dash to the door and I did my best to fallow. She disappeared out the door and I was momentarily afraid I wouldn't see her again, but I squeezed my way through the people.

"Pierce -" I began to call to her, but was cut off by the sight before me.

My girl snatched up and being kissed by another guy.

I felt like I was going to keel over and seize to exist.

The way he held onto her lower back, sticking his tongue down her throat made me sick. Although I speculated her rigid posture. She looked like she wasn't enjoying it. I guess being able to sense your other's half's distress was part of the imprint deal. But none the less. The guy she was sucking face with looked up and scowled at me. I was momentarily overcome with rage.

My girl had a boyfriend, someone that knew her and cared for her. One that obviously wasn't afraid to stake claim on her in public.

I was screwed, blued and chewed.

Fuck.

--

Pierce Mactal

--

I had done as I said I would. The night before, though my thoughts lingered with the boy from class, I didn't fight or argue with Logan. I did whatever he wanted, I checked on Lola throughout the night, but most of it was spent in my bedroom with him. When he left, giving me a warning not to be late again tomorrow, I finally exhaled.

"Pierce, how was your day?" Lola asked as I walked by her room. She was sitting up, a smile on her face, and a prayer book in her hand.

I sat on her bed, giving her a smile, and holding her other hand. I debated whether I should tell her about the boy. I had to tell someone, I was so confused! And Lola, Lola I knew I could trust.

"Lola, Ko pa nakikilala ang isang boy," I told her.

"Aw, you met a boy?" Lola asked, a smirk on her face. I nodded, unsure what to say. "And you're worried about Mr. Jerk face?"

"Well, I'm worried about Logan, if that's what you mean," I smiled. I knew that she meant Logan, it was funny to stay with Logan and yet let my grandmother make snide comments about him.

"Tell me about this boy. Why does he make you feel _sa pag-ibig_?" Lola asked me.

"Lola, I didn't say I was in love with him. I just said that he…"

"You don't have to say it, Pierce. I see it, something is different with him, no?"

I ran my fingers through my hair. "I don't know. I mean, I just saw him for a few minutes, but I do feel like, I'm, I don't know, somehow connected to him."

Lola smiled at me, putting her prayer book to the side and taking my hands in hers. "What's his name?" What's his name? That would've been nice to know. I tried all day to put a name to him, but he didn't look like a normal name like Joe or Steve or Mike. No, he had to have an interesting name, a name that place a mark on your heart, something you could never forget.

"Hmm…I don't actually know his name," I whispered.

She chuckled at me. "Do you think you will see him again?

"Is it bad for me to hope so?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "You know the first time I met your Lolo I didn't know his name for two weeks after. We met in this coffee shop in Manila, I was a waitress. I've told you this story, right?" she asked me. I'd honestly never heard this story. I knew how my parents met, but not my grandparents. "I was working at the café and your Lolo came in. He was dressed in his finest suit, on his way to work, and I knew immediately…siya ay ang isa…he was the one. Took him two weeks to ask my name and another to ask me out."

"Lola, I would hardly say this boy is the one. I haven't spoken to him or anything. I just found him, well, not attractive…I mean, he is, but what I felt…it was more than that," I couldn't explain it to her, the way one look in the grey eyes of the boy could melt me.

With one last smile, I kissed her cheek and headed to my bathroom, running a bath and soaking, feeling relaxed. I inhaled the lavender bubble bath, wrapping myself in a towel, slipping on my nightgown and drifting to sleep.

The next morning I woke up earlier than I really needed to, not wanting to take the chance of being late again. I washed my hair, brushing it out, and slowly blow drying and straightening it, putting light make up on and heading to get dressed. I dressed in a black sweater and jeans, lacing up my high tops.

"Pierce, almusal," Lola said from her bedroom.

"I'm working on breakfast now," I yelled from the kitchen.

"Otmil mangyaring," Lola called out.

"Oatmeal, I got it!" I answered, pulling the oatmeal out of the cupboard. I made her a quick breakfast, picking up an orange and peeling it for me.

Lola kissed my cheek as I took her breakfast tray from her place in the living room. "Have a great day, Pagmamahal," she said.

I grabbed my bag, feeling butterflies in my stomach as I got in my car, thinking about seeing the boy. Logan waited for me outside the building.

"At least you're not late today," he said, pulling me close and kissing me too hard.

"Nope, I got up early so I wouldn't be," I said, pulling away from him. "But if I don't go now, I will be."

"I'll be waiting," he said as he patted my ass. I hated that, hated feeling like a piece of meat to him, sometimes I wondered if he even ever heard a word I said, if he knew that I had dreams for the future. I know I had told him numerous times what I wanted out of life, and I knew it didn't include him…I also knew there was no guarantee of what he might do if I tried to break it off. So I stayed and kept my dreams to myself.

The classroom was already abuzz as I slowly walked in.

"Well, good morning, newcomer," the woman at the front of the classroom said, as she waved to get my attention. "I'm Ms. Tanner. Can you find your name on the roll sheet?" I pointed to it and she smiled. "Ooh! That's a beautiful name!" And her brilliant attitude and compliment made me smile.

"Class, this is Pierce," Ms. Tanner looked at my last name for a moment. "Meck-tall," she tried and failed at pronouncing it. I didn't care if she called me Queen Elizabeth as looked around the room, hoping with every bone in my body that the boy was in my class. "Is that how you say it, sweetheart?" Ms. Tanner asked me, breaking me out of my daze.

"Actually it's pronounced Mock-tole. That's the traditional Filipino pronunciation." I told her, looking still for my boy, I mean, the boy.

"So why don't you take the seat near Mr. Mahalla near the back and then you can tell us more about yourself." Ms. Tanner told me. I looked up to where she was pointing to an empty seat. And there he was. The boy, the most amazingly magnificent subject created. His gorgeous grey eyes met mine as I slowly walked back to the empty seat. His gaze was enchanting and my eyes refused to look anywhere but at him. It was the most connected I'd ever felt to anyone, even closer than sex, and I blushed at the intimacy of the moment, I sat down, as he stared at me.

I watched him out of the corner of my eye, seeing every movement he made. He was perfect. There were no words to explain his build and his skin and his eyes, his hair, his muscles. His black t-shirt clung to him for dear life, and his jeans that fit just right. He was beautiful in everyway.

"Since you didn't have the chance yesterday, why don't you tell us your ethnic background." Ms. Tanner interrupted my thoughts of the boy.

I stood up, clearing my throat. "Uh, hi," I sounded like an idiot. "I'm Pierce and my ethnic background consists of Filipino blood, from my mother's side and African American blood from my father's side. But within that, I think there's some Blackfoot Native ancestry on my dad's side." I explained, suddenly being hit with a wave of nervousness. Ms. Tanner smiled at me.

"That's interesting! I believe you're the only multicultural one is this course." she told me, and I smiled at the thought of my uniqueness. "And why did you choose this class?" Ms. Tanner asked.

I thought carefully, sighing. "I guess mainly because race has always interested me. Growing up being part of two very different ethnicity's has made me want to know more, not only about mine, but the cultures of the world. It's kind of astounding at how different they are but at the same time they can be very similar." Please don't let me have sounded completely ridiculous. Every insecurity rose up inside me, I could feel the boy, what had Ms. Tanner called him, Mr. Mahalla, looking at me too and my heart sputtered.

Ms. Tanner smiled at me. "So tell me Ms. Mock-tole, What does your race mean to you?"

I thought carefully, again. It was a question I'd considered privately for years, it was part of my multiculturalism. I opened my mouth, "Race means pride. Each ethnicity has it's accomplishments and things to be proud of, race to me means finding those within my own _races_ and making sure that the legacy of integrity for my people and ancestry is carried on."

I waited for an onslaught of ridicule but instead, Ms. Tanner smiled at me and threw her hands up animatedly. "Oh, Lord! You and Mr. Mahalla are truly two of a kind! You are definitely going to do well in this course!"

Mr. Mahalla…we were two of a kind. My heart warmed at the thought of the boy next to me, knowing that there might be a connection outside of what I felt, that maybe our minds were as compatible as I felt we were.

"Okay, so today we are diving into the physical aspect of race and stereotypes! Ms. Mactal, I think you're a perfect example of this topic. You are of mixed race correct?"

I nodded and could see Mr. Mahalla staring at me, as Ms. Tanner called on him. "Mr. Mahalla," a smirk came across her face. "When you look at Pierce, what do you see?" she asked.

I stood up straighter, feeling my body tense, as he swallowed loudly and looked down on me. Here was the moment of truth.

"She's beautiful," his voice as warm as his eyes. He had called me beautiful. It'd been years since a person of the opposite sex told me I was beautiful. I didn't think that Logan had ever told me I was beautiful, and here, this boy, thought I was beautiful. My cheeks blushed, and he smiled softly at me, making it impossible for me to do anything but smile back.

Ms. Tanner must have found our silent exchanges amusing and she cleared her throat, causing the boy to look away from me.

"Save the game spitting for after class Mr. Mahalla." she said, turning to a blonde boy. "Mr. Johnson, when you look at Ms. Mactal, what do you see feature wise, African American or Asian?"

"Uh, I uh -" he stuttered, nervously. "I see -"

"It's okay Mark, just tell me what you see, don't be afraid of offending anyone. This class is all about breaking down the physical and theoretical. So what do you see?" she asked. Mark looked at me I couldn't help but smiled widely, hoping he wouldn't judge me too harshly.

"I see predominantly Asian features, but her skin tone suggests African American lineage." Mark softened at my smile and mumbled. Ms. Tanner smiled.

"Yes, so now my point today, the whole point of the lecture is that features among races run deep and strong within blood lines, but there comes a point when features of a person stop being theoretical and then become stereotypical." Wasn't that the truth? How many times had people taken one look at me and tried to use my features to figure out what I was. "Let me elaborate, when you think of a Native American, what do you think?" she asked a girl whose name I didn't know.

"Uh, I think of feathers and loin cloths on a horse with a bow and arrow." she said. It was quite bold of her, considering we lived near the heart of the Quileutes. I saw the boy roll his eyes, perhaps he was Quileute.

Ms. Tanner grinned and shook her head. "Exactly my point! If we belong to an ethnic group, we are physically profiled, yes? Of course we are! Now Maria, look at Mr. Mahalla or even myself, if you saw us on the street, what would you think?" she asked. The boy was Native American and now that brat of a girl was staring at Ms. Tanner and my boy.

"I would actually think that you're a fellow Latin," the girl named Maria said.

Ms. Tanner nodded. "This is my point. There are certain physical attributes that make it clear that we belong to one ethnic group, but when you let the media's stereotypical version of things overshadow your common sense, you miss them. But I also want to make it clear that just because someone looks one way, means absolutely nothing. Look at Ms. Mactal, she looks Asian." Ms. Tanner turned and smiled at me, "But she's not, she is Pacific Islander AND African American. This is where the age old saying 'don't judge a book by it's cover' comes into play."

So true, and here I had just examined the boy, stereotyping him into a race or ethnicity, a bit of guilt filling my insides. I bit my lip, taking in Ms. Tanner's words.

"Also, the Hollywood version of things is very different from the realistic version. But we'll get into the media's racial breakdown later on in the course. So tomorrow I'll be pairing you up for your first assignment. We'll go over more of it tomorrow, but it'll be about your race and it's representation in the media in comparison to your partners." Ms. Tanner went to her desk, as I said a silent prayer that perhaps fate would pair Mr. Mahalla and I together.

There was still five minutes left in class, and I felt an internal pull to the boy next to me.

"So, uh, hi." The boy said, a cute hint of nervousness in his voice. I wanted to turn and jump in his arms, hold him and his voice was like a symphony.

I looked at him, trying not to smile…Logan, I thought to myself. Just the thought of his name killed my Mr. Mahalla-buzz.

"Hi." I almost whispered as his eyes scanned over me, stopping at my neck.

He kept looking at me, and though there was about a million things I wanted to ask him, ranging from "What's your name?" to "Will you be the father of my children?" I sat quietly

"So, about yesterday - I'm sorry about knocking you over. I should have paid more attention to where I was walking." He smiled at me and I shook my head to contradict him.

"No, I was in a hurry and not looking at my surroundings." I wanted to make him feel better, not guilty like he'd done something wrong. He looked like he was about to say something else, he was about to say something, but I was pulled from him to see the clock say class was over. Shit! I had to get out of here and wipe the boy from my mind, so I could play the happy girl for Logan. I smiled at the boy, "I'll see you all tomorrow," I said as I got up and almost ran out the door, hoping I hadn't missed Logan, if I had, there certainly would be hell to pay. The crowd of people in the hall made it even more difficult to maneuver my way to the next class.

I heard the most warming sound…Mr. Mahalla saying my name…"Pierce -"

The sound of his voice made me want to turn around and go back to him, I didn't have that luck though, as Logan shoved out his long, hard arm. He pulled me to him, not saying a word, but claiming my mouth awkwardly, shoving his tongue down my throat making me tense and contemplate vomiting.

"Why are you so happy?" He scowled at me and then looked to the voice who'd called my name. His look was of rage, not just at the boy but at me as well. The boy looked like someone had kicked him, and my heart sunk, as Logan gripped tightened on my arm, pain immediately hitting me. "Just remember who you belong to. Don't go thinking anyone else would even want you. Without me, you'd be nothing."

The funny thing was, I'd started to believe that myself, and my thoughts of comfort with Mr. Mahalla were replaced with emptiness with Logan.

_AN: So just a few comments I have to make!_

_First off, Jen! That line about "Will you be the father of my children?" was the best thing I've heard all day. Made me laugh!_

_Next - The alpha of the other pack's name is Gino. Someone asked why I was going to name him Gino, and to be honest, I don't really know. I think it's just a goofy name - I've always wanted a villain to be named Gino._

_So there you have it, chapter three! Wooh! I promise more will happen in the next chapter!_


	5. Bruise

_AN: okay loves, so I know the last chapter have been a little slow, but things will speed up, I promise, just stick with me. Certain stuff had to be established, so here we go on chapter quatro._

_Thanks to all the reviewers and supporters! You rock! And thanks to Jen for the kickass co-writing!_

_New story going to be posted on FictionPress called 'Eyes on fire' so check it! I've decided to take a new approach with that one, so I changed the name from 'Long way from Home' which I mentioned last chapter._

_©NataliaNicolette - Although I own none of the original Twilight characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer, nor do I own anything you may or may not recognize. No copyright infringement intended._

_Chapter Inspiration:_

"_Oh, it's like - one step forward, and two steps back." - Theory of a Deadman / Not Meant To Be_

--

Chapter 4 : Spear Mahalla

--

I literally felt like shriveling up and falling off the face of the planet as I watched my heart outside of my chest kiss another dude. I barely knew the girl, but what can I say - imprinting is a bitch. I watched as he muttered something angrily to her after glaring at me. He grabbed her arm, a bit too forcefully for my liking, and drug her off. I watched her small form disappear once again from my sight, and pretty much any idea of luck being on my side, disappeared with her. I felt my face sink and I stalked off to my next class angry and feeling the need to punch someone in the face.

My math teacher droned on and on. I grew more and more frustrated at the day wore on. By the time classes were done I had worked myself into a full on Rambo mode, slamming my car door shut, speeding home, slamming the front door open, slamming my bedroom door closed. Finally it became too much and snatched my alarm clock off my dresser and hurled it at the wall. It made a loud cracking noise and a nice hole in the wall.

"Spear Daniel!" I knew that voice. I cringed as I turned to face my five foot four mother standing in my doorway. She looked shocked and worried. "What in the hell are you doing?!" just then one of my baby brothers shoved his head in, glancing at the broken clock and hole in the wall.

"Sexually frustrated?" Alex asked. I snorted as my mother smacked the back of his head. I could hear my other baby brother, Jimmy, in the hallway bursting into loud laughter. My mom turned to glare at him. He quieted immediately.

"Spear - What's the matter?" my mother asked in a concerned tone after she shoved both boys into the living room and shut the door. They always seemed to pay Shane and I visits at the worst times. I shrugged. My mother made a tisk tisk sound.

"You're a bad liar, tell me what's up." she demanded and I wasn't in the mood to argue with her. She always seemed to win and get her way in the end anyway.

"I imprinted." I muttered, picking up the broken alarm clock. I heard her gasp before she attacked me, hugging me tightly.

"That's great!" there was a beat of silence. "Wait! - why are you so angry then?" she questioned me, confused.

"She has a boyfriend." my mother's face fell.

"Oh, that's terrible honey." she mumbled. "Give her some time, get to know her! I'm sure she can't stay away for too long. You're way better than her boyfriend." she boasted.

"How would you know that!?" I asked, angrily.

"Because you're _my _son and you're the shit." she said without any care in the world. Finally giving in, I let a faint smile color my face. "I mean it! You don't give up on her that easily. You're meant to be with her. Fate says so and so do I!" she rambled."You haven't even met her." I contradicted her."But I'm sure she's lovely." she fired back. It was quiet for a moment. "She's not like Leah is she?" she asked and this time I actually laughed.

"No, she's not like Leah. She's beautiful and sweet and -" I trailed off, thinking about the other guy that had kissed her earlier and I got mad all over.

"What does she look like?!" my mom cried like a little gossip hungry freshman in high school.

"She's Filipino and Black." I smiled thinking about her beautiful hazel eyes. My mom sighed.

"Biracial girls are so beautiful." she admitted. I nodded. I was lucky that I had cool parents. Some of the parents around the rez only liked their kids dating one's of the same race. My parents - pretty much all the wolf parents, were cool with whomever their kid's were with. Like Kai, she's half black half Quileute. The wolf family was like a big mixing pot.

"Give it some time, hon. I'm sure it'll all work out for the best." she smiled warmly and I tried my best to believe her words.

My night was long and sleepless. I didn't have patrol to occupy my mind, so I laid in my bed and replayed that god forsaken kiss over and over in my mind. By the time I was time for me to wake up, it was stormy. The sky was it's usual gray and cloudy. Huge raindrops pelted the roof of the Beast on the way to class. Shane was bouncing in his seat, like his normal A.D.D self always was. I rolled my eyes, cursing my foul mood that matched the weather.

I was a good fifteen minutes early for class, and the night's lack of sleep began to claim me. My head fell with an audible thud against the desk and my mind clouded over - until I heard her quiet murmur from just outside the classroom door.

"_Logan, please. You have to let me get to class._" it was silent for a moment. I was guessing Logan was the asshole that was with her yesterday.

"_Just remember, you keep to yourself. If I find out your eyes have been roaming, you're not gonna like me very much_." he snarled in a low, threatening tone. I wanted to jump up and rip his scalp off, but I remained in my seat. Was this why she was so wary of me? I heard no more of their conversation, probably because all I saw was red.

How dare anyone speak to her that way? How dare he talk to my girl that way!? I growled under my breath, keeping my angry vision on the door. She came in a few moments later, her eyes pasted to the floor. Her hair was damp and she smelt like citrus and vanilla, mixed with rain.

I watched her as she took a seat a few rows over from me. She looked so sad, so distant. When she looked up at the clock, the faint bruise on her neck that I'd noticed yesterday was even lighter, so I sighed in relief. That was until she peeled off her jacket, her long black tresses falling around her. She wore a short sleeve t-shirt, revealing her the gorgeous skin on her arms. I was in awe until my eyes landed on four dark bruises. I was assuming yesterday when _Logan _yanked her away, he left her those gruesome bruises on her lush flesh. Heat flashed through me once again. I was definitely having a talk with this Logan bastard. He wasn't going to get away with treating Pierce that way, bank on it.

"Beautiful morning today, isn't it?" Ms. Tanner asked sarcastically. I hadn't even noticed her come in. "So how's everyone?" she asked, peering out at the students. My eyes were glued on Pierce. "How about you Spear? You look a little flustered." she smiled. Pierce's gave snapped in my direction and she looked at me thoughtfully. I smiled at her and turned away to face to Ms. Tanner.

"I'm fine." I muttered. Ms. T nodded.

"Alrighty then. So today I told you all that I'm pairing you up for your first project!" she said happily. "Let's have a discussion first." she rambled on. I glanced at Pierce to see her gazing forward, looking more at ease than when she came in. "So the project is about your personal race's representation in the media. You're going to break down that representation for yourself. How are your people represented? Is it in a good way? Is it always stereotypical? Then once you're able to answer some of those questions, you'll compare your findings with your partners. How is their ethnicity portrayed in the media and pop culture in comparison to your own?" she paused and glared at a kid who had his iPod ear buds shoved into his ears and his head down on his desk. Calmly, Ms. Tanner walked back to her desk and picked up a huge text book. She walked back toward the slacker but continued speaking. "The purpose of the project is to see and realize that each race is stereotyped in the media and it's your job to find out what those stereotypes and standards are!" she finished by dropping the massive text book on the slackers table with a loud snapping bang. The kid jolted up, startled, looking around groggy and confused. The class snickered but Pierce's laugh rang loud through all the other noise.

Her laugh was sweet and pure. I looked back at her and she covered her mouth, hiding her smile. I grinned. She was breathtaking.

"Mr. Johnston!" Ms. Tanner squealed, yanking one of the buds out of his ears, "Care to join us!" she said shrilly. I had a hard time watching without bursting into laughter. Ms. Tanner was a small framed woman and here she was looming over a huge white kid, screaming and he looked absolutely scared shitless. Native woman are pretty intimidating when they had to be.

"Yes Ms. T." he mumbled, looking at the floor like a reprimanded third grader.

"Great! This is a college course, so let's act like we've moved on from kindergarten and nappy time, shall we?" she grinned sweetly and the class burst into guwaffs of laughter.

Well he basically just got _owned_.

Ms. T turned her attention back to the other students and I peeked at Pierce to see her examining me with curiosity. I looked away and let her hazel eyes figure me out. "Now what I want you all to do is think of some movies and TV shows. Maybe even think of some models, fashion models ect. Now consider, what is common within them, do you see people of your race at all represented in these things? If so - how are they portrayed? Think about that." she mumbled.

After Ms. T gave us the further instructions on the project, the specific details and such, the class spent forty five minutes in silence, outlining our personal side of the project. I kept sneaking peeks at Pierce, watching her as her long hair fell in her face and how she bit her lip distractedly as she worked.

Five minutes before class was over, Ms. Tanner decided to pair us up. I prayed and crossed my fingers, hoping that by the graces of God, Pierce and I would be partners, but I wasn't getting my hopes up. Luck had been pretty shitty to me lately.

"Johnston and Martinez." Ms. Tanner called out. "Santos and Furillo." she'd been calling names for what seemed like forever. "And since you two are similarly opinionated, Mahalla and Mactal. I expect some good analysis from the pair of you." she warned as she waved the rest of the class out the door. I smiled, feeling relieved that she wasn't paired with any other guys in the class. She was all mine until the project was over and considering Ms. T's directions, that meant she and I were to work together for the next two weeks.

She looked up at me as the rest of the class shuffled out the door. I smiled and she made and attempt to fallow suite. I approached her slowly and slumped in the desk next to hers. Ms. Tanner slipped out a moment after the crowd around the door thinned. The door thudded shut. "So your house or mine?" I asked her with a friendly smile. Her eyes widened almost as if she was frightened. "Or not?" I asked. She shook her head after moment of deliberation.

"We can work at my house, but you can't stay for long -" she trailed off, blushing. "I have to take care of my Lola and Logan gets off work - " she left the sentence hanging in the air. I had a feeling that Logan wasn't going to like the idea of us working together and she wanted to keep it a secret. I glanced at her face and she looked scared and unsure so I tried to sidetrack her.

"Your _Lola. _Is that like a sister or something?" I asked. Her face brightened.

"Lola means grandmother in Tagalog. I take care of her." she explained with a smile. I nodded, loving the way a slight accent played on her words. So she speaks another language? That's pretty hot.

"And I get to meet you're _Lola_?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded. Pierce glanced at the door worriedly. Quickly she whipped out a sheet of line paper and a pen, scribbling something down.

"This is my address. We can work later on today. After classes?" she asked, getting up and heading toward the door.

"Sure." I was happier than a kid at Christmas. She smiled, pulling the door open."I'll see you later then." she scurried off, out the door and got swallowed by the crowd of people.

--

I dropped Shane off at the house, much to his chagrin.

"This is bull. You get to go and chill with your imprint and I have to run around in the figgin' rain." he grumbled, sliding out of the beast. I rolled my eyes.

"Just get out." I muttered, pulling away before he had fully shut the door. He flipped me the bird as I pulled out of the driveway. I yanked the piece of paper with Pierce's address out of my pocket. Her handwriting was so neat and curvy. Pretty much elegant script in comparison to my turkey scratch. I pushed the gas on the beast and rushed to get to Pierce faster.

_Left on Peterson_

_Right at Jelm_

_Right again on Aylen Ave._

_7672 Aylen Ave._

I pulled up in front of the small, well kept house. It was small and painted tan and white. A small car was parked in the garage, which was left wide open. I suddenly became nervous. My hands got sweaty and my heartbeat picked up.

What the hell was wrong with me?

I shut off the roaring engine to my car. I probably disturbed the whole neighborhood with the thunderous boom of the Beast. The light shades on the windows were drawn closed. Stepping out into the light mist, I started up the walk, hearing the slight murmurs from behind closed doors.

"_He's here, Lola_." Pierce said quietly, sounding nervous.

"_Well, kaya ang sagot na ang pinto Pierce!_" an older, more breathy voice commanded. I had no idea what the woman said, but a moment later as I raised a hand to knock on the wooden door, the handle turned with a squeak and I stood face to face with my girl. She looked even more stunning than before. Her hair was swept up into a messy ponytail, her hair dangling down to her middle back. She changed into some shape fitting, dark blue sweats and a plain white t-shirt. I smiled at her, her sultry eyes making me nervous. Taking a little plunge, I thought hard and then stammered,

"_Natutuwa akong makita ka, Pierce." ; It's nice to see you Pierce. _Her whole face turned up in a luminous smile and I caught my breath.

"_Hindi ko alam sa inyo na nagsasalita ng Tagalog_!" She spoke softly and I felt like I was going to pass out. Pierce speaking Tagalog was the sexiest thing I've seen in a long while!

"Um, what?" I asked her. Her smile widened.

"I said I didn't know you speak Tagalog, but I guess you don't." she looked at me menacingly.

"I used Google translator." I mumbled, scratching the back of my neck. I'll admit, I was hoping to score some brownie points with her, so I took the liberty of Googling some stuff in Tagalog. I glanced up at her face and her smile widened.

"Smooth, very smooth." she laughed silently, motioning for me to come in. I stepped over the threshold and was surrounded by homeliness and comfort. It was small on the inside, but it was - like home. I glanced around at the trinkets and antique furniture. The walls were covered with framed photographs. I examined a picture of Pierce in what looked like elementary school, in all her Asian, lopsided pigtail, missing front teeth glory. I chuckled mentally and looked closer at another photo of a woman, that looked almost identical to Pierce, only had a lighter complexion, holding a pink bundle and a smile.

"You're mom?" I asked. Pierce turned to me quickly and her smile wavered before she nodded. I heard the clearing of a throat from the front room and Pierce's cheeks turned pink. I smiled and she stepped forward, grabbing my arm. It felt like a shock, a shock of bliss and sheer electricity. If touching her was like that all the time, then I would definitely have to do more of it.

"Come meet my Lola." she smiled and I couldn't help grinning back at her. Pierce kept a tight hold on my arm as she led me into the living room. An older woman, maybe in her late sixties, lounged on the couch clad in the usual granny wear - a knit sweater, a longer skirt and some leggings. She looked me up and down from behind her thick glasses and then smiled a dazzling smile. Her smile was so similar to Pierce's, I had to return the favor.

"Lola, this is Spear Mahalla. My partner for R&I studies." Pierce said, directing her words to the older woman."Maligayang pagdating sa aming bahay, Mr. Mahalla." Lola croaked in Tagalog. I glanced at Pierce confused, who released my arm.

"She said 'welcome to our home, Mr. Mahalla.' " Pierce translated. I glanced back at Lola and I grinned.

"Thank you ma'am. I'm happy to be here." I said wholeheartedly. The older woman pulled herself halfway off the couch when Piece stepped forward to help her the rest of the way. Pierce held onto her and led her toward the back hall. Lola stopped before me and smiled again.

"Take good care of my girl." she mumbled with a wink and I had to chuckle. Pierce's cheeks went high red and it was crazy for me to think that the simplest things she does are the most beautiful.

"Lola, huwag nakakahiya!" Pierce said, trying to tug Lola toward her room.

"I'm not being embarrassing!" Lola reprimanded and I laughed again as an embarrassed Pierce dragged her grandmother into her room. The last thing I heard was 'offer him some food' and then a door being closed. I twiddled my thumbs for a moment before Pierce reappeared looking rather flustered.

"My grandmother would like to offer you food." she sighed and I nearly laughed at her cute expression.

"Um, it's okay, you don't have to." I mumbled. Suddenly she smiled.

"It's okay. And besides it's like a Filipino custom. When you come to a Pinoy household and you're offered food, it's polite to accept. If you don't the giver may feel a little disrespected. It's kind of like offering welcomeness in our house." she explained and I was even more enthralled with her. Not only was she beautiful, but she was interesting. "So we can eat a little before we start working."

I nodded. "Okay then." I answered her lamely and fallowed her as she made her way into the kitchen. There was new appliances and a bunch of covered food on the counter. "So what's on the menu?" I asked her. She picked up a few bowls, smiling from ear to ear.

"_Chicken Adobo._" she grinned uncovering a bowl of food. "It's chicken and a special sauce that my grandmother taught me how to make." she shoved the bowl and a fork in my direction and the smell was glorious. Chicken and what smelt like a garlic sauce. I had died and went to heaven. Pierce was officially the girl of my dreams. I took a small bite and almost jumped up and down. It was amazing. "Good?" she asked and I nodded furiously like and idiot. She motioned for me to sit at the bar, on a swivel barstool. I did as instructed while she uncovered another container and the smell once again was mouthwatering. "This one is called _Lumpia_." pulling out what looked like a rolled taco from the container. Her voice was slightly raspy with a sensual tone. She handed me the small roll and I took a bite. "It's like a mini egg roll." she explained and I inhaled the rest of the Lumpia, without protest. She grinned as she watched me and I ate like I hadn't in fifteen years.

Once the Chicken Adobo was done, I smiled and she took the container, throwing it into the sink. "And for a treat," she yanked one last container from the fridge, "This is called _Puto_." she said, showing me what looked like small round balls of dough.

"I thought Puto was a bad word in Spanish!" I laughed and she grinned shaking her head.

"It is, but since Tagalog is based on Latin and some other similar languages, we have a lot of the same words. Puto in Tagalog means a rice cake." I watched her lips move as she told me about her heritage and customs. I wanted nothing more to kiss her pink lips and swallow her words on which played a sexy accent. "It's my favorite." she smiled, pushing the container in my direction. I was scared to know what on earth these dough ball looking things tasted like. "Here." she said, pulling the container back toward her and pulling out a rice cake. She tore off a piece and balled it up, motioning for me to take it. Thinking slyly, I opened my mouth, basically telling her to feed me.

I wasn't expecting her to actually do it, but she leant across the counter space that separated us and gently pushed the rice cake in my mouth, brushing my lips with her fingertips in the process and I felt the similar shock. She smiled, moving back as the sweet taste of the Puto settled onto my tongue. It tasted almost like a marshmallow, but at the same time completely different. "What is this made if?" I asked, swallowing the sweet dessert.

"It's mostly rice and other sweetening ingredients." she told me as she was snapping the lid back onto the container of rice cake. I grinned.

"Did you make all this yourself?" I asked and she nodded.

So in a nutshell, Pierce is extremely beautiful and exotic, she can speak another language, she's an amazing cook, she speaks with the sexiest voice I'd ever heard and she's pretty much absolutely fucking perfect.

So that explained why she already had a boyfriend. Girls like her don't stay on the market for long periods of time. She was amazing and I had to figure out a way into her heart.

"Should we work now?" she asked. I nodded and slipped off the stool, fallowing her small form into the front room. The way she moved my mesmerizing to me, her hips swayed when she walked, gracefully. She sat on the floor, leaning up against edge of the sofa, her books and papers laid out in front of her on the coffee table. I fallowed suite and sat next to her, getting as close as possible without freaking her out. Her arm brushed against mine and her warm skin felt like velvet against mine. Her smell was magnified when I got that close to her, my head swam.

"So, I wanted to base some of my project on film and commercial/high fashion." she told me and I nodded. It made sense. After working out the finer points of what each of us had to do to get a good mark, we seemed to fall into a silence, filling out the first analysis paper Ms. Tanner gave us.

After thirty minutes of silence, just listening to Pierce's steady heartbeat and the patter of rain on the windows, I glanced up from my work, examining all the photos in the room. There were many of Pierce and her mother. Her Lola occupied quite a few and what I guessed was her grandfather in some as well.

"Where's your mother?" I asked her without thinking, letting the words simply blurt from my mouth. She looked up at me with pained eyes.

"Why do you ask me these questions?" she asked me, not sounding agitated, but not thrilled either. I shrugged.

"I just want to know about you." I answered - simple and sweetly to the point. The corners of her mouth lifted slightly into a smirk and I grinned.

"Well if you get to ask me questions, I get to ask you anything I want." she said firmly. I nodded.

"That seems fair." I said, glancing back down at my paper, filling in some more space as she thought of a question to ask.

"What's your favorite color?" she asked me suddenly. I looked up at her and smiled, she was working on her own paper, waiting for me to answer.

"Hmm, I dunno. I have a lot, but I'd have to say Hunter Green." she nodded approvingly. "My turn." I mumbled. "Where's your mother?" I asked and I saw her go rigid for a moment. She sighed and looked up at me, her hazel eyes looking like she wanted to cry.

Fuck! Nice job, Mahalla.

"She's dead." she muttered. "My turn." she said quickly before I had to time to ask anything else. "Err, what's your favorite song?" she asked sounding a little more at ease. I wracked my brain.

"I have way to many, but one of my favorites is called Broken Bones by the Rev Theory." I answered her. She nodded with a smile, still working on her stuff.

"I love that song too."

"My turn." I laughed. I'd decided to not get too personal again. "How long have you been dating your boyfriend?" I asked and her head snapped up to meet my gaze. She looked bewildered and scared.

"Uh." she stammered. "A while now." I nodded. She shifted and mumbled what sounded to me like, 'a little too long' but I couldn't be sure.

So after two more hours of ask me/ ask you, I came to find that my girl was a complex human being. I learnt that her favorite color was lime green and her favorite super hero was Spider Man. She loved the Twilight series and the book Comanche moon. Her favorite candy was Abba Zabba and she had an acute fear of heights. She used to sing in church and hated taking photos - which was baffling to me because she was supermodel worthy. One of her all time favorite songs was Return to Innocence by Enigma and she can write with both her left and right hand. When she was little she wanted to be a professional skateboarder and secretly had a small tattoo on her left shoulder blade, which surprised me.

"Really?!" I asked her incredulously. She nodded, glancing down at the wolfpack tattoo embedded in the skin of my right arm.

"Really. What's that one you've got?" she asked me.

"Just like a family crest type of thing." Partially true. . .

"How many people in your family have it?" she asked me. We'd finished our work a half hour ago and now were just conversing like we'd known each other all our lives. I loved just being in her presence, talking normally, making her laugh and smile.

"Oh, I'd say pretty much most of the older men and teenage boys in my family have them." she looked shocked.

"That's cool!" she exclaimed with a comfortable laugh.

"My turn!" her smiled widened. "What's your tattoo of?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and shook her head with a grin.

"It says 'Pagmamalaki at Kagandahan'." she told me in her sexy voice, and I looked at her confused.

"Pag-pag-maliki at kogndoo-han." I butchered the words to a point of no return and Pierce laughed.

"Repeat me." she instructed and I nodded. "Pog-mom-ah-la-kai." she said slowly and I repeated. When she smiled I took that as a gold star and she continued. "Ott." she said and I repeated. "Kog-na-doo-haan." I twisted the words slightly but got them out. She laughed again and felt the weight of the world lift off my shoulders. To make her laugh and smile was the greatest thing I've done in a long time.

"What does it mean?" I asked her.

"It means 'Pride and Beauty'." she explained. "My mom always said that Pinay women have an equal amount of pride and beauty, without that, you're not true to yourself and who God made you out to be." Pierce glanced up at the clock and went stiff. "Uh, you should go." she muttered. It dawned on me - the boyfriend. I glanced down at her bruises and wanted so badly to ask. It itched and nagged at me as she gathered her stuff and she shoved my jacket at me. She looked genuinely scared and jittery, like she was awaiting her death sentence.

She walked me near the door and I turned, watching her fidget, glancing back and forth between the clock and me. It was still burning into my mind and I finally broke down and asked.

"Where did those bruises come from?" I asked. Her eyes went wide and I heard her pulse speed dangerously.

"What bruises?" she asked, playing dumb. I pointed to the fading bruises in her neck. "Oh, th-that. That's just me being clumsy." she muttered and I could tell she was lying. The more she tried to cover the truth, the more I could tell she was lying to me, and that hurt. My own imprint wouldn't tell me the truth, given that we've only known each other for an extremely short amount of time.

"And those? They look like finger marks." I muttered, gesturing to her arm. She tried to pull her sleeve down and cover her bodily damage, but the shirt wasn't long enough.

"It's nothing really. You should go." she said, pulling the front door open. I stepped out into the rain and stopped abruptly before she slammed the door closed.

"Was it your boyfriend?" I asked. Her eyes seemed to fill with tears and her face turned high pink. "Did he hurt you?" she crossed her arms and looked pissed off, upset, and frightened all at once.

"Uh . . ." she began.

AN: So there's another chapter and let me tell you that this one was a beast. It's may not seem that long to you, but I had writers block like a mother, so I hope it was crap. I personally don't think that is meshed the way I wanted it to, but hey, we can't all be super great all the time.

So that's all for now, thanks for stopping by!

Jen's bit will be posted next chapter! I promise. We didn't want to overwhelm you with both POV's on this one, because it's so long, so ENJOI!


	6. BBQ

_AN: Hola again amigas! So last chapter was a beast, and here, as promised, Jen's bit! The story's coming along nicely and I have to give Jen a lot of credit! Her creative thinking is impeccable! So without further blabbering, chapter - uh, five? Yeah, chapter five I believe!_

_Chapter Inspiration:_

"_Write down to remind yourself on how it can be._

_Heartstrings, you're tugging at my heartstrings._

_Helpless, I've become so helpless to your touch._

_So touch me somehow._

_Restless, you leave me restless, breathless, wait for me._

_The closer I come to you, the closer I am to finding out -_

_You're a miracle to me."_

_Cadence - Anberlin_

_©NataliaNicolette - Although I won nothing you may or may not recognize. No copyright infringement intended._

--

Pierce Mactal

--

"Uh…" How was I supposed to answer him? I couldn't admit to him that my boyfriend, who I thought at one time loved me, beat the living shit out of me at least once a week. And said boyfriend would be here any minute. There was something so precious about Spear, the way he looked at me, and I wanted to tell him everything. I was weak, though, I couldn't, I couldn't risk what would happen.

"Pierce, I'm sorry sa matigil. Puwede ba kayong magdala ako ng ilang tubig?" Saved by Lola!

"I need to take care of her," I said a bit too coldly than he probably deserved. "You can find our own way out."

"Pierce, I didn't mean to upset you, I just…" the heavenly creature in from of me started.

"It doesn't really matter. We're done, so you can go," I turned around, wanting to run back to Spear, but knowing it was dangerous if I didn't get him out of there before Logan got there.

"Please don't…" Spear started to follow me, my anger finally boiling up.

"Kunin ang impyerno sa labas ng bahay ko! Get the hell out of my house, Mr. Mahalla!" I yelled at him, pointing my finger to the door.

His face looked pained and his sad grey eyes looked down as he grabbed his bag, I got Lola's glass of water from the kitchen, as the front door closed gently and then the purr of a loud motor filled the air. Then he was gone.

"Bakit mo gumawa ng kanya-iwan?" Lola asked.

"I made him leave because he was being nosey and sticking his nose in places it doesn't belong," I shoved the glass in her hand, startling her.

"That boy is something else. He is _ang iyong tunay na pag-ibig_, your true love. I see the way he looks at you, like _ikaw ay kanyang magpakailanman,_ like you are his forever, like your Lolo looked at me," she made the sign of the cross as she said Lolo and was very serious. If Spear had needed a cheerleader, Lola would've been the one tossing people in the air.

"I don't care," I sighed, opening her pill bottles and dealing the tablets out to her. I did care, very much. I couldn't for the life of me think why I felt the way I did, why I was so connected to Spear…_his name was magical_ _and made my heart flutter._

"So you'd rather be stuck with that other cretin than to have a life of happiness with someone that clearly cares for you," Lola sipped her water, raising her eyebrows at me.

I sat on the bed next to her, laying my head in her lap. "I love Logan, Lola." It wasn't entirely a lie. I did, sometimes, and I used to love him all the time.

"Well, you know I don't like him. He's _hindi karapat-dapat sa iyo, _not worthy of you. But Spear, well, no one will be completely worthy of you, but he will give you the love you deserve, kaunti isa," she leaned down a bit to kiss my cheek. I loved when she called me by my pet name, "Kaunti Isa" or "Little One." It reminded me of my visits here as a child, and of the few visits we'd made to the Philippines, meeting my great-grandmother, and then remembering my Lolo, a few stray tears falling.

I sighed, taking deep breaths as I heard Logan's car pull up in the driveway. "Don't let him stay. I don't like him here," Lola shot at me, my head moving from her lap.

"It'll be fine, Lola," I kissed her cheek and made my way to the kitchen, pulling out a frozen pizza and sticking it in the oven. Logan didn't like eating any of my traditional cooking. He said it was too exotic for his taste, basically another way for him to dig at me, at my family and life without him.

I waited anxiously by the door, knowing Logan was going to want every single little detail of my evening.

"D'ya miss me?" He asked, pulling me close to him with a little too much force and knocking the breath out of me.

I forced a smile. "Always," I said waiting for my customary mouth invasion.

Logan pushed me against the wall, pulling my legs up around him. He kissed me, hard, with so much force I worried for minute that he might have busted my lip open. "My God, I love kissing you," he moaned into my mouth, as I tried not to whimper.

"I put a pizza in the oven for you," I pulled back, not wanting anything else from him but to do the same.

He put his forehead to mine, groaning. "Why do you do that? It's like pulling teeth to get you to have sex with me. Have you ever thought that I might have needs? And that I can easily go elsewhere to have those needs met?"

"NO! Please, I just wanted…I wanted to make sure you weren't hungry, so that way nothing would disturb us, later," I lied, feeling my cheeks burn as I fake smiled to him.

He furrowed his brow. "Good thinking," he sat me down. Logan's evening ritual was to sit on my couch, eating my food, watching my TV (usually something I had no interest in), then making his way to sleep in my bed. Everything was about him, now. Part of that was my fault, I'll admit. I let him get too comfortable. How was I to know? When I fell in love with him, he wasn't like he is now. How was I to know what he would become?

I played the dutiful girlfriend. I fixed his dinner and served it. Then sat with him while he devoured the frozen pizza. "What'd you have to do tonight?" Logan asked, taking a bit bite.

I knew I had to be delicate about how I say this. "I worked on a school project."

"Oh, yeah. For that Race classy thing, right?" He asked and I nodded. "What's your partner's name? Is she nice?"

See, that's what I was afraid of, that Logan had assumed my partner was female and I battled internally over whether to tell him it was a boy or just let it him go on thinking it was a girl. On the other hand, if, by some accident, he found out that I hadn't been honest, the punishment would probably be worse than if I just told him now. So I mustered up all my courage, preparing myself for that battle to come.

"Um, Logan, sweetie," I snuggled into his side, kissing his jawline, then up to his lips. "My partner," I kissed him. "He's really nice." One last kiss…and then he exploded.

The palm of Logan's hand met my cheek with such great force, I fell off the couch, bumping my head on the coffee table. "Why the fuck would you let another guy get close to you?! I swear, I wonder sometimes if this is all a game to you, if you like making me mad!"

"It's not like that, Logan, Ms. Tanner put us in partners, I didn't choose him," though if I had my choice, it most definitely would have been Spear.

"Then you ask for a different fucking partner!" He grabbed my arm to stand me up, both his hands gripping my arms too hard.

"Please don't…" I whimpered as he started to shake me.

"You're worthless!" He spat in my face. Logan hadn't been this mad in a long time and part of me prayed that Spear was close and he would save me. But I knew that wasn't going to happen. I had pushed him away, I couldn't think about my anger to his nosiness, as I was too wrapped up and being shaken like a rag doll. "You bring this on yourself, you stupid bitch!"

"That is enough," I heard a voice say behind me.

"Oh, Lola, you look like you're feeling better," Logan suddenly forgot his attempts to make me pay.

Lola moved closer to him, no fear in her eyes at all. "Lola is a term of endearment. I do not endear you and I'm quite sure the feeling is mutual. Do not ever call me that again. Now, please leave my home."

"Mrs…" but Lola cut him off.

"I will not ask again," Lola gritted her teeth, as Logan walked to the door. This wasn't over, I knew, but for the moment, I would be free of him. He walked out, slamming the door behind him and when I turned, Lola was already in her room again.

"Thanks," I whispered. She hadn't saved me, no, if anything this meant it was going to be worse. I cleaned the kitchen and then headed to my bedroom.

"That old bitch is feisty," Logan said, propped on my bed, the window open. This was what he did when he didn't want anyone to know he was here. He crawled in my window and waited. It was a little creepy, but it appeased him. He didn't hit me again that night, using his time to "love" me instead. As always, he skipped out in the middle of the night.

I woke up the next morning, naked and cold my cheek sore and a large goose egg on the back of my head. And, to top it off, I knew I was going to have to face Spear this morning. Damn him!

I dressed in a green sundress, slipping over a black cardigan, my hair pulled into a ponytail off to the side. My poor cheek, as much as I tried to cover with as much of my small bruise with foundation, but it didn't work that well. I thought for a minute about skipping class, but some sick part of me wanted to see Spear.

Lola didn't ask for breakfast this morning, and I even looked in to make sure she was breathing. She seemed fine, so I made my way to school, a light rain falling. I pulled into the parking lot as my phone rang.

I looked down at the caller ID, answering it in my fake voice. "Good morning, Logan," I tried to be cheery.

"Hey. I'm skipping my first class but I'll meet you outside your Race class. Got it?" He demanded, as I silently took a deep breath, happy I was going to get a break from his hovering for at least forty-five minutes.

"Okay, I'll see you then," I heard the phone click on his end, throwing my cell in my purse and getting out of the car. I saw Spear's huge car, a boy that looked just like him, but not him, leaning against it. He smiled and waved and, though I kept a weary eye on him, I couldn't help but wave back. The boy's eyes followed me in the building. I fixed the strap on my sandal when I stepped in, five minutes until class should start and I knew Spear would be in there already. He was always early. I fought my instincts that told me to stay out and walked in, taking a deep breath as Spear's eyes immediately met mine and I looked down.

I thought about sitting in a different seat and trying to ignore him but the thought of being away from him like that made a small part of me ache, a part deep within the pit of my stomach. I slid into the desk, not making any attempt to acknowledge his presence.

"Hey," Spear said, as I kept my eyes forward.

I didn't say anything, pulling my book out and pretending to read.

"Pierce, please look at me," Spear's voice sounded very desperate.

I still kept my head down, feeling his eyes on me.

"What do you want, Spear?" I said coldly, still not looking at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you last night. I just wanted to make sure everything's okay. You're just…" I put my hand up.

"I don't need you snooping around, and I don't need you asking me about certain things," I said, watching Ms. Tanner walking in the door.

"I just can't stand by and watch someone hurt you. You important to me," Spear whispered.

"Why? Why am I important to you? You don't even know me," I spat at him.

"then just answer me. Is he hurting your?" Spear's voice wavered, but had so much car in it I couldn't make myself be angry with him. And maybe I was in the wrong here. He had the best of intentions, right?

As much as every bone in my body told me to scream out what Logan was doing to me, I couldn't. I needed Logan, more than I wanted to admit. Plus, what would Spear think of me, staying with someone who treated me like that? Disappointing this boy I barely knew scared me more than anything Logan could do to me. So I lied.

"No," I kept it plain and simple, Spear about to say something only to be cut off by Ms. Tanner, as class started and I watched Spear's lips, keep a firm face, making me miss the soft lines of his smile and wishing things were so much different than they were.

--

Spear Mahalla

--

I tried to hold on to any dignity I had left. Seeing her sitting there, as beautiful as she was, it hard for me. I wanted so bad to just wrap her in my arms and make sure nothing else hurt her, nothing else in the world. She wouldn't openly admit it, but I knew that bastard was hitting her. And I wanted to do something about it, but I wouldn't intrude, not again. There was nothing in my entire lifetime that ever amounted to the pain I felt when her face flushed and she yelled at me last night.

I wouldn't go into her business unless she welcomed me to help her, to help her fix the things that were broken, but until then - I had nothing to do, but wait and see. I side glanced her as I helplessly tried to listen to Ms. Tanner lecture about something or rather.

She looked so pretty in her sundress and it was hard for me to sit there and just ignore her. Her smell was so vibrant and it was infiltrating my system. She glanced up a few times, each time her face softening just slightly.

As mad as she was, none the less, we still had a project to do. Sure I wanted us to be on good terms, but by the anger in her eyes last night, I'm thinking that was going to be tough.

Surprisingly, when class was done and people were leaving, she approached me.

"Listen," she began, "I know that I was quite a bitch last night, but I just don't like getting super personal with people, you know." she finished weakly and I could taste the lie on her words. "I really want us to get along so we can finish the project." I nodded in agreement as I watched her eyebrows knit as she battled some momentary internal conflict. "So, Whatta ya say. . .Friends?" she asked and I couldn't be happier. "But on one condition - " she interjected before I got a chance to speak. "No more personal questions." she said sternly.

"Deal." I smiled and she smiled her breathtaking smile back at me. As the last student filed from the classroom, she scurried away, after saying,

"My house, later okay?" I nodded and she grinned and left.

When I met up with Shane at the Beast after classes were done he sensed my happiness. "Well you look happier thenna pig in mud." he grinned and for the first time in a while, my brothers optimism didn't bug the shit out of me. "I saw your girl by the way." he added and looked at him, warily.

"When?!" I asked.

"Earlier, before class. She was walking by herself. I knew it was her because I saw you talking to her the other day. She's real pretty." a possessive growl ripped through my throat and Shane laughed. "Not like that. I'm just saying, imprinting could have given you a beast to spend the rest of your life with and you wouldn't have a choice. So you better be thankful that you got the beauty instead." he was right, and I knew it.

"True, I guess." I mumbled.

"So are you gonna invite her to the BBQ next weekend?" he questioned. In all honesty I forgot all about it. The whole wolf family was having a get together at Sam and Emily's in honor of the birth of their new grandson. Avery and his imprint Kina just had a boy they named Caden. Everyone was buzzing with excitement because Yaya was due in a month or so, so there was double the baby joy on the way.

"I can." I muttered.

"You should. I think that everyone will like her. She seems nice and mom is drilling me just about everyday, asking when she's gonna get to meet the mystery girl, as if she's _my _imprint." he grumbled. That sounded just like mom. I laughed.

"I'll try and get her off your back." I chuckled and Shane smiled, sliding out of the Beast.

"Have fun bro." he said, as he proceeded to nearly kick the front door open. I shook my head and went on my way.

When I got to Pierce's house, the neighborhood was silent - eerily silent. I shook off the feeling of discomfort and knocked on the door. The smell of food wafted on my nostrils and I began to think that the Filipino culture was pretty interesting. The door opened a moment later, Pierce stood before me in jeans and an oversized sweatshirt. She looked so simple but so beautiful and I momentarily wondered what she would look like with one of my t-shirts on.

She would probably drown in it because she was so tiny in comparison to me, but look sexy none the less.

"Hey." she breathed, draping a dishtowel over her shoulder. I grinned.

"Nice na makita ka." I mumbled. _Nice to see you_. It was the one phrase from Google that I happened to remember.

"Siyanga." she answered back and I didn't think that I'd ever get sick of hearing her speak a foreign language, despite the fact I had no idea what she was saying.

"Pardon?" I asked teasingly and she laughed.

"Siyanga means Indeed." she informed me. "Come in." she stepped back and allowed me by, my arm brushing hers, creating an intoxicating feeling. I watched her glance nervously at the road.

I rounded the hallway into the living room to see Pierce's grandmother laughing at some show on the TV. She glanced up and smiled at me.

"Good afternoon Mr. Mahalla. Welcome again." I smiled. If Pierce's whole family was like her grandma, I would be on easy street!

"Afternoon ma'am." she frowned.

"Please, call me _Lola_." I nodded in understandment. "Pierce, I think I'm ready for a nap." she grinned at Pierce as she helped her from the couch. She winked at me, like yesterday and wobbled off to her room, but not before saying, "It was nice seeing you again, Mr. Mahalla. Come back whenever you please."

"Thank you, Ma-" I stopped up short. "I mean Lola." Pierce giggled and I made myself comfortable on the floor, dropping my book bag on the floor.

"She likes you." Pierce murmured and I smiled.

_If only you did too. _I thought to myself.

Pierce and I didn't talk much and if we did, it was about the project. I wished she would just open up to me and talk to me - even if it wasn't anything important, just anything.

By the time I was half finished with my analysis, it was already almost seven. I leaned over to grab a paper of mine on the table and Pierce's hand shot up to rest on my arm. Zings of energy shot through me and I wished she would fall into my arms.

"Can I ask you something?" she mumbled, examining the skin of my arm. In the fluorescent lighting in her house, I looked even redder than usual.

I smirked. "Weren't questions what got us into that monstrosity last night?" I asked and her cheeks went high red.

"It's not a question like that." she assured me. I nodded. "Why are you so warm?" she asked. I nearly cracked up. I had no idea what to say. I couldn't blurt out, '_Well to be honest, nature and my ancestors fucked me royally, by making me a vampire killer. Yeah, I pretty much morph into a giant dog, cool right?' _Nah, something told me that that explanation was a little out of wack, and that something was stroking my arm with the very tips of her fingers, just barely making contact. So I decided to go with, "I guess I'm just hot." as soon as the words were spoken, I realized how much of an ass I sounded like, but Pierce burst into a peal of uncontrollable giggles. "Not like that." I amended. "I just meant that my skin is just naturally warm." she shook with laughter and I felt great just making her a little bit happier. I glanced down at her smiling face, her bruised face and I wanted to kiss her so badly.

"You're not arrogant at all." she laughed and I playfully mussed her hair as she squeaked. It was funny how once we got past all the bullshit, we could just fall into comfort - laughing and talking with out any awkwardness and discomfort.

"So it's my turn to ask a question." I said after her giggles died down. Her face became somber. "Don't worry, it's nothing personal." I told her, "Actually, it's more of a proposal than a question." Pierce's eyes bugged and I laughed at her expression. "Will you come with me to my family's BBQ next weekend? Please?" I asked sweetly. I saw her torn expression and her heartbeat sped. "Please?" I asked again. "You can just meet me at my house and then we can go together, and we don't have to stay all day, just for a bit." I realized that I had begun to ramble and her expression became slightly amused.

"I can try." she said finally after a few moments of deliberation. "No promises, but I will try." she finished and I nodded, satisfied. "Do you have a number I can reach you at?" she questioned. I looked at her shocked. Considering her jealous boyfriend, it's not something I was expecting her to ask. "What? A friend can have a friends number, yeah?" she looked so innocent.

She handed me her cell and I programmed my number into the phone list. I handed it back after a moment.

"Thanks." she breathed. I nodded.

"So you'll let me know?" I asked and she nodded in agreement. "I better go then." she looked momentarily sad but wavered.

"I'll see you tomorrow." she said walking me to the door. I slung my book bag over my shoulder and stepped out into the drizzle. Turning back, I smiled.

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow."

And I did.

I saw her everyday for a week and a half. We would make small talk before class started and work together in the afternoons. To be honest, I was afraid once the project was over, she'd want to pretend we didn't know each other, but I tried my best to push the melancholy thoughts from my mind.

She became one of my confidants, she listened when I complained and laughed when I said something stupid. I never got a chance to talk to her on the phone at night, but we ended up texting a few times.

On the Friday before the BBQ I received a text message from her after classes were done. We'd decided to take a break from project work for one night, and I had early patrol.

_Need directions to your house : ]_

She wrote and I was confused.

_Directions?_

She replied after a moment.

_Logan's working all day, and you said we'd meet at your house before the BBQ right? I need directions._

I nearly squeaked like a happy little girl when Shane walked in the back door.

"Happy twice in the same month!? Jesus, you need to slow down, you're getting a little out of control." he teased and I flipped him the bird as I typed in the directions to my house. "Why are you so happy?"

"She's coming to the party." I said nonchalantly, even though I was happier than anyone could be. Shane grinned.

"Nice, now I can officially meet her. I mean I am you twin for the love of Bella Cullen. You haven't even introduced me yet. I'm a little hurt." he feigned hurt and I shoved him out of the way.

I was happy. My family was finally going to meet the girl that I'd essentially love for the rest of my life. My mother was going to be ecstatic, but I was a little scared that my idiot little brothers may scare her away. Yaya was another story. She either liked people, or she didn't. There was no in between with her, just plain black and white facts. My phone buzzed again and I flipped it open.

_Do you think your family will like me? _She asked.

I smiled to myself as I pulled my shirt off and dropped it on the floor. I waited a moment before I replied. I typed furiously as I heard Ayden's howl signaling my shift was starting. Pressing the send button, I dropped my phone on the dresser and took off.

_They'll love you._

_--_

_AN: So there's another chapter! Next one's gonna be exciting! BBQ with all the crazy family! So thanks for stopping by and thanks to all the considerate reviewers!_

_Check out the original fictions on my FictionPress page. The link is on my profile!_

_REMEMBER : If you took the time to read it, drop me a review and let me know what you thought! _

_Muchos Gracias, budday!_

_-Natalia._


	7. Stay With Me, Hold Me

_AN: So last chapter was kind of intense. I think we can all agree, Logan is an asshole, so great job on creating a strong character, Jen! So here's chapter six, I know some of you were excited to see what's gonna happen next, so here we go!_

_AND : Thanks so MIZZ SaHurr for the amazing promotion for not only Broken Bones, but for More Than Anyone and Chasing Pavement on your profile! You're a great support and I'm lucky to have you!_

_Chapter Inspiration:_

"_Take a good look at my face._

_You'll see my smile looks out of place._

_As you get closer, it's easy to trace - the tracks of my tears."_

_Tracks Of My Tears - Smokey Robinson_

_©NataliaNicolette - Although I own nothing you may or may not recognize. No copyright infringement intended._

--

Spear Mahalla

--

"She's coming!?" I swear my mother's shrill voice nearly blew my ear drum out. She always screamed into the phone as if I was in a whole different zip code. Her reaction was the same as Yaya's when Shane told her. She called me, bitched me out for not telling her first hand that Pierce was coming, and then gushed about how excited she was that she was finally going to meet her.

Women—the leading cause of ulcers.

"Yeah, she's coming," I muttered. My hearing was sensitive, so the screaming squeal was making my head pound. "Listen, Ma, I'm tired. I just got off patrol, I'll see you tomorrow, love you, BYE!" I rushed and hung up my mobile before she got a chance to react.

I heaved a sigh as I saw Shane with a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes and slammed my bedroom door shut, falling into bed. I squeezed my eyes shut and smiled. I couldn't believe that she was actually going to be by my side for the whole day, with my family, and it wasn't forced because of some project or class. She was going to be with me because she wanted to be.

I'm sure I fell asleep with a gooberish smile on my face.

I pried my eyes open in the morning, surprised to see some sunshine peeking in through my window. There were still clouds but it didn't look like it was freezing balls outside like it usually was. I could hear Shane slam banging around in the kitchen, probably trying to find something to eat.

My phone buzzed and I rubbed my eyes while feeling for it on the table next to my bed. I flipped it open with bleary eyes and focused on the text.

_Morning Sunshine. _Pierce.

I glanced at the time and saw that it was almost noon. I grinned and typed back.

_Good almost afternoon : ]_

I snapped the phone shut and headed toward the shower. My stomach felt uneasy. I knew that Pierce was going to be with me today but something was off. Something felt strange.

It was almost 1:30 when I heard her car on the gravel outside. Before I got the chance, Shane bounded to the door and ripped it open before she even got a chance to knock. She was up the stairs with her hand raised when the door revealed her.

I literally lost my breath for a moment. She looked stunning.

Her hair was pulled back in a wavy ponytail, revealing her high cheekbones. Her bruises were pretty much healed and she looked happy and healthy in her tight jeans and plain shirt and cardigan sweater thingy - whatever girls call those things. She clutched her phone in one hand and her keys in the other. Her face had little makeup. She looked up from her ballet flat looking shoes and smiled.

"Hello." she grinned at Shane and then turned her smile on me.

"Hi! I'm Shane, the idiot's twin." Shane said happily as he shoved his hand out to shake hers. She jerked back, a little startled by his sudden movement, but took his hand gently and shook it lightly, before dropping it.

"Nice to meet you. You," she said, gesturing to me with her tiny hand, "didn't tell me you had a twin." Shane turned as accusing glare toward me.

"I really am hurt by that notion." he grumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"Stop being a pansy." I shot back and he shrugged, moving aside, so Pierce could come in.

"You guys have a nice place." she breathed. "The scenery out here is amazing." I grinned.

"Is this your first time in LaPush?" I asked as I led her to the kitchen.

"Yeah, actually. I've lived in Forks for a few years, and I'd yet to come here." she explained and I nodded thoughtfully.

"I'll have to take you to First Beach sometime." I told her. Her eyes widened a little.

"First Beach?" she asked.

"It's the best beach in LaPush. It's nice out, during certain parts of the year." she smiled and my breath caught.

"I'd like that." I opened my mouth to reply, but my phone rang. The _Exorcist_ Theme song rang and I knew it was Yaya. The tone had been an ongoing joke with her and I.

"Just one second." I motioned to Pierce with one finger. She nodded and glanced out the kitchen window. The sun was beaming in and casting a rich light on her face. "What's up, Cookie?" I answered. I heard a frustrated sigh.

"When the hell are you gonna get you ass here?" she demanded. "I wanna meet your girl!" she whined.

"I'll be there when I get there. Don't rush me!" I snarled back, playfully and Pierce smiled at me.

"Alright, but you better hurry. You're momma is gonna bust a vein if you don't get here with that precious cargo of yours." I smiled at this.

"Alright, we're on our way." I said, winking at Pierce. I hung up.

"Cookie a girlfriend of yours?" she asked with a hint of what I thought was jealousy.

"Nah, not even. We grew up together. More like my little sister." Pierce nodded suspiciously. "Besides, she has a boyfriend." she still didn't look convinced. "And she's carrying his kid." Her eyes bugged and she finally looked like she believed me. I grinned smugly at her. "SHANE!" I hollered, "Come on, let's go!" Shane met us at the car as I ushered Pierce into the Beast.

When we got to Sam and Emily's, the shindig was in full swing. It looked like just about everyone and their momma was here, literally. All except for the wolves that were on patrol. I glanced at Pierce from the corner of my eye and she looked kind of nervous. I nudged her with my arm and she smiled at me as Shane climbed out of the back seat, rushing to get to some food.

"Don't worry. Just remember, the only ones you have to worry about are Yaya and Kai. Yaya is very outspoken, if she likes you, she likes you. If she doesn't - you're screwed. And Kai is very protective of everyone in the family. So just be yourself and I'm sure that she'll have no problem with ya." Pierce didn't look at ease. "Oh, and my Aunt Emily, try not to stare at her, okay." Pierce glanced up at me with confusion in her eyes.

"Why?" she asked.

"You'll see." With that I hopped out, and jogged around the Beast to open Pierce's door.

What can I say, my mother is a big believer in chivalry. I was taught well.

I took her hand and was instantly comforted from the uneasy feeling that still hadn't gone away yet. She smiled nervously at me and I smiled back, trying to get her to believe that it was going to be okay. As we approached the door, she stepped closer to me, looping her arm through mine for security, I was guessing. When I pushed the door open, she pressed closer to me. I felt pride swell within me. This was my purpose, to make her feel safe and comforted.

Everyone was smiling and laughing. Hayden, Sam and Em's youngest was tinkering with his iPod, turning up 'Heartless' by Kanye West, making the huge speakers slightly boom. He caught sight of Pierce and me and bounced over. I had always like Hayden. He was a cool guy.

"Hey Spear. Who's this?" he asked smiling at Pierce. She grinned back.

"This is my friend Pierce, from school. Pierce, this is Hayden." She shook his hand momentarily and he bid us farewell when someone began messing with his music system. People started to notice Pierce and me, most of them looking on and smiling warmly at her. I glanced down at her blushing face as we made our way to the kitchen.

"Oh! Spear, you made it!" Em squealed. She latched onto me and hugged me in a motherly way.

"Hey Em." I patted her back.

"This must be Pierce." she smiled and Pierce looked just as enamored with Emily as Em did with her.

"Nice to meet you." Pierce held a hand out to her. They conversed a few more minutes before my mother made her grand entrance.

"Spear Daniel!" she bellowed and Pierce tried and failed to stifle her laughter. "Oh my Jesus! She's so pretty!" my mom wailed.

"Ma, don't - " I began.

"Mrs. Mahalla, it's a pleasure." Pierce held out a hand but my moms took hold of her wrist, pulling her into a hug. Pierce giggled and hugged her back.

"We're all family here, no shaking hands, you hear me!?" my mom looked like she was about to burst into tears, so I figured it might be a good time to get Pierce away before mom started talking about wedding plans and scared poor Pierce to death.

I led her out to the backyard, where a very pregnant Yaya was squawking at Junior about something on the grill. She caught my sight and waddled over.

"Well, look who decided to show his face! Coming out of your dungeon there I see, eh pretty boy." Yaya teased and I laughed. Her eyes landed on Pierce and I internally cringed. "And who the hell are you?" Shit!… I felt Pierce tense next to me. "And why the hell are you so pretty!?" Yaya grinned and I felt Pierce relax against my side.

"Yaya, I'm guessing?" Pierce said in her husky, feminine voice. Yaya laughed."The one and only." she rested a hand on her protruding stomach. "So, how are you getting on with this fool?" Yaya asked, jabbing a thumb in my direction. Pierce giggled and leaned a bit further into my side.

"We're getting along pretty nicely." she laughed. "He's a big lug most of the time."

Yaya snorted. "He's a pansy ass! Believe me!" Pierce burst into laughter.

My dad approached us from inside the house.

"Hey Spear, Jake needs to speak to you, something's happened. He's in the house" he muttered, in a low tone before smiling at Pierce. "Hi, I'm Spear's dad, Jared. It's nice to meet you." She smiled pleasantly back. My heart plummeted. I knew something was off today.

"I'll be right back." I whispered in Pierce's ear and she shivered before nodding. I headed off into the house. I took one last look at Pierce, to make sure she was okay. By that time, she and Yaya had migrated to a table near the grill. Kai had wandered over. All three girls had a smile on their faces, so I figured they were alright for now.

Nessie was mixing something in a bowl when I entered the kitchen. "Hey, aunt Ness, do you know where Jake is?" I asked her. She grinned at me.

"I think he's in the den with Sam and Ayden." I nodded and mumbled thanks.

I found the pair of them in the den, conversing wildly about something.

"Hey, my dad sent me in. What's going on?" I asked frantically as I flopped onto the leather couch pushed up against the wall.

"The Makah have vandalized Quileute property." Ayden growled. My eyebrows shot up.

"They've done what?" I asked.

"The Rez sign, they defaced it. They've grafittied 'Makah Pride' over the front."

"Shit." I muttered. That meant that they were on our border somehow without us noticing. That meant that our women and children were in danger, that Aunt Ness was in danger.

Fuck.

"We haven't had any problems with any other tribes, they're doing this to get back at us and who knows if this is where it ends. Something worse can be around the corner." Sam said. He wasn't an alpha anymore, but he was still involved with the pack.

"So, that means when you're on patrol, you've got to keep your nose and eyes peeled. If you see or suspect anything suspicious, you go on instinct and check it out, clear?" Jake asked me, in full alpha mode.

"Yes." I agreed. I couldn't help but think that this was my fault. If I hadn't Ramboed their Gino, they wouldn't be screwing with our people like this.

"Go and have fun, Spear. We just wanted to let you know that you've gotta be on your guard." Jake said. Ayden grinned at me from behind him.

"You've got yourself one hell of a girl, by the way, Mahalla." Ayden laughed as I stalked out of the den.

He was right. I did have one hell of a girl, and she was probably wondering where I was.

On my way back to the table, where Pierce was still laughing and talking with Yaya and now Chevy, Kai was laughing as she walked by me.

"I like her." she winked before dashing into the house.

Pierce managed to charm the shit out of the toughest females in this family. She was pretty damn awesome.

I sat down in the empty seat next to Pierce and she glanced up at me. "You're back!" she squealed, smiling at me. The feeling of knowing that she missed me when I was gone, even thought it was only for a few minutes, made my stomach knot.

"Yep, I'm back." her heart sped at my words and I shifted a little closer to her.

"Is everything okay?" she asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah, everything is great."

We sat at the table talking with whomever wanted to come and talk. Pierce made all the unimprinted wolves drool. Timber and my two younger brothers, Jimmy and Alex had their tongues hanging out of their mouths. I draped a possessive arm over the back of Pierce's chair and dealt out glares whenever another male got too close. It was amazing to see how my girl was so outgoing when she was able. She loved to talk but even more, she loved to listen. I could see her literally listening to all the words when someone spoke to her. It was as if she was soaking up everything.

We ate a few hours later. I made a move to get another soda and her hand shot out to grasp mine. "You're not leaving again, are you?" she looked suddenly panicked. I smiled.

"I was going to get a soda." I told her and her face sank a little. "I won't leave you again. I promise." I told her. Her heart began to thump audibly against her chest. "I'll be right back." and I was. I rushed, got a soda and rushed back.

A while later, Kai played her guitar and sang. Pierce was dazzled by her talent just like most of us were.

When the sun began to sink, and the time had ticked away, it was time to go. I was guessing that Logan would be getting home soon and I didn't want that bastard beating on her. I was hoping that one day she'd come to me instead of always trying to please _him_.

Pierce hugged all of her newfound friends. "Call me, we can hang out." Kai told her after giving her a giant bear hug. Yaya piped up.

"Yeah, me too! I gave you my number, I expect you to use it, hear me!?" she said raising a brow.

Pierce nodded and we made our way through the house. Pierce and my mom got along well. Mom found us earlier that afternoon and talked Pierce's ear off.

"It was soo very nice to meet you, dear! Make sure you come back anytime you wish." my mom cooed after crushing Pierce with a hug.

"Yes, Ma'am." Pierce said politely. Mom shook her head.

"None of that ma'am junk with me. It makes me feel old. You call me Kim!" Pierce laughed and nodded.

As we drove back to the cabin, I grinned to myself.

My family loved Pierce and thought she was an amazing addition to the family. I could only hope that one day we would be together, really together, but she had to deal with her unresolved issues before that could ever happen. If and when she asked me for help, I would be there, without a doubt.

--

Pierce Mactal

--

_Don't leave me…don't leave me…don't leave me_, I said to myself the minute Spear's whisper tickled my neck. The internal thoughts didn't work though, I watched as he sauntered off.

"We don't bite, I promise," Yaya said, pulling my hand to an empty table.

We sat at an empty table, Yaya's eyes still measuring me up and I stood up straighter. "So, when are you due?" I tried not to sound too wimpy, watching her look me over.

"Just a few more weeks. And I'm ready too, I swear this kid thinks my bladder's some sort of punching bag," Yaya said as she ran her hand over her belly.

I leaned down to be eye level with her stomach. "Hello, kaunti isa," I smiled.

When I sat back up, we had been joined by another woman. "Whoa! What was that?" the other woman said, a small smile on her face.

I had become so comfortable, that I'd forgotten I wasn't surrounded by my own family, letting my Tagalog slip through. "Um, I just said 'Hello, Little One' in Tagalog."

"You speak another language?" Yaya asked surprised. I nodded to her. "That's freakin' awesome! What country do they speak that in again?"

"The Philippines," I answered trying to sound confident.

"Do you have family from the Philippines?" the other woman asked. "I'm Kai, by the way."

This was the other woman that Spear had warned me about. She was a little older and seemed to look me over with the same intensity as Yaya.

"My grandparents and my Mom," I said, nodding. These women were beautiful, and I felt the need to tuck the stray hairs of my ponytail behind my ears, I felt self-conscious suddenly and really missed Spear.

"So, you and Gigantor met in class, right?" Yaya asked me, nibbling on a chip.

I giggled at her. "Yeah, in our Race and Immigration class. We're partners for a project and we've been working together."

Yaya started laughing. "Poor thing! You got stuck with Mr. Opinionated himself!"

"It's good though because we usually agree to disagree," I giggled, thinking about Spear and oddly missing him. This was a new revelation within the last few days, the fact that when I went Spear was a way from me, which was most of the time I started to feel a part of me seem empty.

"That's always good. I know our boys can be kinda stubborn," Kai smiled.

I was momentarily taken aback by her use of the phrase "our boys" because, in all actuality, they did seem like one large family, even though I knew, that some of them weren't actually related. It was nice to be surrounded by such a large group of loving people. It was a feeling I had come to miss, something I knew Lola and my Mom would've loved, all the strong, independent loving women around me. This would be a wonderful environment to grow up in and my mind wandered to thinking about children running around a yard, chasing each other while myself and a few other of the ladies sat on a porch watching.

I really had to stop that, the daydream of life with Spear. It was getting beyond ridiculous, the amount of time I spent fantasizing about him.

"Soooo, what do you think of Spear?" Yaya asked, my cheeks burning as his name rolled off her lips.

"He's a great friend," I smiled.

"Just a friend?" she asked. In my heart I knew I felt more than that but I couldn't I had a boyfriend, I had Logan.

"Just a friend," I sighed wishing I could tell her the truth.

"Well, hello, gorgeous girl I don't know," a boy bellowed. He made his way to the table, sitting down across from me.

"Chevy, this Pierce, _Pierce, remember_?" Yaya emphasized my name and nodded her head.

"Pierce? Oh, Pierce! Spear's im—friend," Chevy laughed. "I'm Chevy, I'm gonna be an uncle soon."

"Really?" I asked, trying to figure out which one of the large men he looked most like.

"Chevy is my boyfriend Paul's brother, right, Chev?" Yaya ruffled his hair as he smiled.

"Yep!" Chevy grinned.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you," I stuck my hand out to shake and he took it, his grip hard.

"Oh, he's back," Chevy moved his hand really quickly Kai getting up and my eyes followed her to see Spear.

The rest of the afternoon with Spear's family was amazing. I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that they were genuinely nice to me, they welcomed me with open arms even though they knew very little about me. It was like I felt as if I belonged with them, and they seemed to think the same. Even Spear's mom seemed to love me, not like me, no, love me.

After we had eaten and I managed to hang on Spear a little more, it was time to leave and I had a feeling of disappointment. I promised to call Kai and Yaya soon, feeling for once like I might have actually made friends, something that within Logan and I's relationship, was unheard of.

"So, do you have plans for tomorrow?" Spear asked, walking me to my car. Was it bad to want him to kiss me?

"I have to take Lola to Mass in the morning, then I don't know. I usually make dinner but it kinda depends on if, um, if Logan comes over," I sighed. The shear mention of Logan's name put a look of pain on Spear's face. Was it really possible for him to have feelings for me to?

"Oh, well, then I guess I'll see you at school on Monday," Spear said reaching down to hug me. His arms around me felt amazingly warm and secure. He let me go first, as I unlocked the car.

"Thank you, Spear. I had a great time," I smiled.

"You're welcome. Anytime, everyone loved meeting you," Spears magnificent smile brightened the darkness settling in on La Push.

Spear helped me into the car and I drove off. When I got to the Forks city limits, I noticed the bright lights in my rear view mirror and I knew who they belonged to. I cringed inside, knowing it wasn't going to end well. I pulled into my driveway, turning my car off and slowly getting out.

"Get in!" the voice growled. I turned to face it.

"Hey, Logan," I tried to sound happy to hear his voice.

"Cut the shit, Pierce. Get in!" I started to argue but just got in the truck.

"What's wrong, swe—" he cut me off, the tires squealing as he hit the gas, then slammed on the brakes as he pulled into his driveway.

"Don't even, bitch! You've been with him haven't you?" His voice was harsher than I'd ever heard. It was very rare that we ever spent time at his house. His parents didn't particularly approve of me and I didn't like them. It was a win/win situation.

"It was just for a family picnic," I whispered as he pulled me out of the truck. The house was empty as he flipped lights on, dragging me upstairs.

"Are you his family now?" Logan threw me on the bed.

"No, Logan, he's just…"I didn't want to say he was just a friend, because, honestly, I didn't believe that anymore. There was more between Spear and me than I had admitted before and I found a new strength and courage that hadn't been in me ever before.

Logan crawled on top of me, holding my wrists above my head. Sometimes I wondered if he even wanted to have sex or if it was just another way for him to control me. I squirmed under him, a surprise to him evident by the shock in his eyes. I felt him move one of his hands to my breast, grabbing it and squeezing it. He smashed his lips to mine, too hard, and I tasted blood right away.

I caught his tongue in my teeth and bit down, not too hard, but I drew blood. Logan's fist came up making hard contact with my right cheek, not once but twice as I kicked and kneed trying to get away. _I could do this…I was worth fighting for…I needed to see Spear again…_He hit me again, grabbing my neck with his other hand, tightening his grip. So I kicked hard again, right in between his legs feeling my body start to lose strength.

"Dammit!" He yelled rolling off of me and grabbing his crotch. I pulled myself off the bed, feeling the blood running down my cheek. I didn't even have the strength to cry, I couldn't.

Logan kept holding his nether regions while I bolted for the door, quickly picking up my purse and running. I ran down the stairs, out the door, not looking back. I must have been about a half-mile down the road when I finally stopped, fidgeting with my purse to get my phone.

_Spear…_

It rang, rang, rang, and I fell to the ground.

"Pierce?!" The voice said on the other end. "Are you okay?"

I was sobbing now and my voice broke. "No, Spear, I need you…"

"Where are you? Where? I'll come get you? Just tell me, sweetheart," his voice got softer. "I need you to tell me."

I sobbed more, hoping to God that Logan was in too much pain to follow me. "I'm on West Hanover street, past the grocery store…I can't…"

"Don't say anything else. I'll be there in minutes. Don't move," his voice was warm and I needed him.

"Okay, but please hurry, I don't know how long before he finds me," I sobbed again pulling myself off the road, far over in the shoulder, curling up in a little ball, trying not to go to sleep. It wasn't long at all and I felt warm arms holding me. "Spear…"

"I got you, sweetheart, it's okay," Spear held me tighter, lifting me bridal style and pulling me into the light. "Did he do this? Did he? Did he hurt you, angel?"

His words held so much pain in them, like Logan had physically hurt him too. "Yes…" I whispered, feeling Spear's body tremble around me. "Hold me," I sobbed. I looked around briefly. "Where's your car?"

"It'll be here in just a sec," he rubbed my back. "Shane's bringing it." I didn't want anyone else to see me like this, so beaten and bruised.

"What's he gonna…"

"He's not going to say a word, " he rocked a bit and I felt much safer with him.

"How'd you get here so fast?" I breathed out, doing anything to grip him tighter and pull closer to him.

"It's a long story for another time, okay?" He looked at my face and I cried seeing him tense.

"I'm sorry," I hiccupped.

"You're sorry? Angel, you don't have anything to be sorry for," Spear leaned down, placing a sweet soft kiss on my forehead. I looked at him, suddenly noticing his bare chest.

"Spear?" I muttered.

"Yes, Pierce," he sighed, keeping his forehead on mine now.

"Where's your shirt?" I ran my finger down his chest, feeling him shudder a little under my touch.

"Part of that same long story," he grinned. I heard the Suburban's loud engine roar down the road and I worried that Spear might try to release me, something I had no intention of doing anytime soon. The vehicle pulled to a stop and Shane ran around to open the door for us. I snuggled my head in Spear's neck, not wanting Shane to see my face.

"Is she okay?" I heard him whisper. Spear said something I didn't understand, in a language I didn't understand. "Take her to her house?" Shane asked him.

"Yeah, her Lola's there by herself," Spear kept me close as Shane pulled away.

He gave directions to my house, pulling up, my car in the driveway. "Do you need my help?" Shane asked.

"No, I got it from here. Thanks, bro," Shane shut the door behind Spear, as Spear dug through my purse for keys. He held them up to me. "Which one?"

I pointed at the correct key, my eye starting to swell shut. He unlocked the door, gently pushing it open, then closing it and locking it behind him. He carried me to my room and unlike the last time I'd been on a bed, when I'd been thrown and assaulted, Spear sat me down gently. "I want to get a washcloth to clean the blood off. Where do I get that?"

"In the hall closet," I said, pointing to the closet. Spear walked to the closet, pulling out a rag and then disappearing before returning with a damp rag. Spear held it carefully, looking over a few of the bruises and cuts on my face, slowly taking the wet cloth to clean off blood.

"Stay here, okay?" Spear left and then returned a few minutes later with a bag of frozen snow peas. "Put this on your cheek and eye, okay?" I nodded taking it from him.

"Spear?" I said feeling a little like praying.

"Yes?" He asked, laying me down.

"Will you stay with me?" I asked. "Will you hold me?"

"Sure," Spear gathered himself next to me, laying down on the bed. I picked up his arm and wrapped it around me. I was warm and safe. "Pierce…" he sighed. "I need you to promise me that you aren't going back to him. Ever."

I knew I wouldn't. I knew I was where I belonged, with Spear, in his arms, safe, secure, protected, loved. "I promise. I won't go near him." But I needed more from him, more than him just being my savior. "Spear…" I turned so I could face him. "Promise me…promise you won't leave me." I felt a fresh batch of tears. He probably thought I was insane to need him so much, after knowing him for such a short time. But what I felt with him wasn't something I could put into words, It was a connection like nothing I'd ever seen.

Spear stroked my swollen cheek with a feathery touch. "I promise that I will never leave you."

And I closed my eyes, savoring every movement on my skin. Soon, I drifted off to a dreamless sleep, waking up surrounded by Spear's heat. His eyes were looking over my face.

"Am I that hideous?" I whispered.

"On the contrary, you just have a few battle wounds, but it's no big deal," he kissed my forehead again. "You're beautiful," he whispered.

"Thank you," I softly said.

"Pierce?" I heard a voice over the baby monitor. I had forgotten about Lola. I hid my face with my hair as best I could as Spear helped me up. I walked in the room, Lola already with her rosary beads in hand. "Kaunti Isa! "

"No, Lola," I tried to hold back tears.

"He did this! That bastard!" Lola made the sign of the cross, then yelled Tagalog words I'd been told never to say, punishable by bars of soap in my mouth. "Did he kill him?"

"Who are you talking about?" She seemed so sure she knew more than she was letting on.

"Did Spear kill him?" She was serious, though I couldn't figure out how she knew Spear was involved at all.

"Why do you ask?" I sniffled, not being able to rub my eyes with the bruises and swelling.

"I know he's here, I know he brought you home last night and I'm glad," Lola gripped her rosary beads tighter. "I'm hoping you're done with the _puwit_, the ass. I don't want him here ever again."

I moved closer and hugged her. "He won't ever be back."

"Good," Lola's hugs were the best and I stayed with her holding me for a bit.

"Sorry to interrupt, but, um, we have to get ready to head out to class," Spear said from the doorway.

Lola looked up, smiling at Spear. "Spear! _Salamat_! Thank you so very much!" She motioned for him to come to her, and she grabbed his large arm, pulling him down very hard, then pulling him into our hug.

"You're very welcome, Lola," Spear was sincere and kind to her like no boy I'd ever known. He seemed to love her very much like a grandmother.

Lola released me as I walked to get dressed while Spear talked with Lola. Afterwards, I sliced fruit for us to eat on the way to school. Spear walked in, wearing different clothes now a tight black t-shirt and jeans with black shoes. He looked, well, stunning, my heart beating faster and my breathing picking up just at the sight of him.

"Where'd you get clothes?" I asked.

"Shane brought them last night, after you went to sleep," he answered with a smirk, almost like he knew I was checking out every single detail of his body.

Spear carried my bag and his to my car, my purse and the fruit in my arms. We talked on the way to the college, Spear explaining that he would follow me to every class, not wanting to take any chance that Logan might be there. It was amusing seeing him drive my little car, his huge frame taking up a large part of the driver's side. He pulled into the parking lot, finding a close spot and turning off the ignition.

"Ready?" Spear asked, coming around and opening the door for me.

"As I'll ever be," I sighed, pulling my hair down to cover my eye.

Spear put his hand out to me and I took it, walking a little with a little more confidence, my hand securely in Spear's, knowing that I was walking forward into a different future.

_AN: Another chapter come and gone! Thanks for the awesome work Ms. Jen!_


	8. Hit You Like You Hit Her

_AN: So last chapter was pretty damn intense, eh? I think so too! But here we go, here we go again! (whoa, I was having a Kelly Rowland moment!) But as always - ENJOI!_

_Chapter Inspiration:_

"_When you came to me, with your bad dreams and fears,_

_It was easy to see you'd been cryin'._

_Seems like everywhere you turn, catastrophe reigns._

_But who really profits from the dying?_

_I could hold you in my arms,_

_I could hold you forever._

_I could hold you in my arms._

_I could hold you in my arms forever."_

_Hold you in my Arms - Ray LaMontagne_

_©NataliaNicolette - Although I own nothing you may or may not recognize. No copyright infringement intended._

--

Spear Mahalla

--

The only thing that kept me from storming out of her house and killing him was the fear in her eyes. When she asked me to stay, to hold her I felt like the world was lifted, but weighing on my shoulders both at the same time.

I squeezed her hand in mine and felt vanity in the fact that she'd chosen me to help her. She wanted me to be there and I would be. She tried to smile, but failed as we made our way into our first class. People stared at us, like we were crazy. Pierce's hair covered her face, her battle wounds and I'm sure I looked like a pissed off maniac that had no sleep at all last night.

I staid awake, watching her. When her breathing slowed and her heartbeat was at a constant pace, I was put at ease knowing that she was with me and safe, but Logan wasn't going to get away with this. He touched _my _girl and know I'm going to fuck him up.

It was hard for me to concentrate on anything in all my classes. The only thing that was on my mind was finding that little prick and teaching him a valuable lesson about respecting females.

Pierce kept a death grip on my hand from class to class and I kept an eye out for anything that seemed out of the ordinary.

When the last class was over, Pierce and I made our way from the building. She had her arm wrapped around mine and since the day went without any glitches, I felt at ease - that was until I saw the bastard loitering in the parking lot, near Pierce's car. I felt her tense next to me and my eyes glazed over with red. I began to tremble when Shane nudged my arm.

"Cool it." he muttered under his breath and I'd totally forgotten he was there until he made his presence known. I tried my best to calm my building anger but the dumbass made a move toward us and I nearly lost it, right then and there. But instead of endangering my girl I placed an arm around her and led her to the drivers seat of her car.

"Pierce." he muttered and the sound of his voice almost broke me.

I yanked her keys from my pocket and placed them into her palm.

"Go home." I whispered as calmly as possible. "I'll see you later." her eyes widened when I opened the car door and gently pushed her into the car.

"Please don't do anything stupid." she looked on the verge of tears. "I need you." she mumbled the last part quietly and it clamed me a little bit, but not much.

"Pierce, I'm sorry!" Logan made an advance and I growled a deadly growl as my brother shoved him back. I shut her door as she started the car. "Pierce, I need you! I never meant to hurt you." he pleaded which wasn't helping him in the long run. His words only angered me further, and by the time Pierce drove up the street, I was boiling. I pressed and annoyed hand to my face to try and calm my insane shaking. "That whore." he muttered under his breath after she was out of sight.

_Wrong thing to say._

I spun on quick feet and my fist slammed smack into his nose. There was a horrid noise as he keeled over in pain, groaning. Before I could think clearly, my knee flew to meet his already pained face, he flew back and my heel jabbed into his stomach and he fell onto his back. With a loud thud, I could feel myself blacking out, in anger and frustration. My anger, Pierce's anger, her pain, which was now my pain.

After that, any conscious thought was gone and I could hear Shane screaming into his phone. He tried to pull my away but it wasn't happening. I swung my fists and kicked, for her, it was all for her.

When my common sense drifted back into place, Kai was pulling on my arm. But I wasn't near finished.

"You think it's okay to hit females!?" I screamed, punching him again. "I'm gonna hit you like you hit her, you prick!" and my fist flew. He was barely moving and groaning with every blow.

"Spear! You're going to kill him!" Kai screamed at me, trying to pull me away, but I pulled loose of her grip and continued.

"Good!" I wailed, "He deserves to die! He hit Pierce, he's been hitting her, treating her like shit, he should die!" and before I could fathom it, Kai pushed me out of the way, exerting her full strength. I was momentarily put off. She pulled him up to his feet and I was afraid she was trying to help the bastard.

I caught a glance at her furious eyes, the look she gets when she ripping a vamp to shreds. She had a handful of his collar.

"You like to hit women, eh?" she growled and inch from his face and I could hear Shane mutter and 'Oh Shit!'. Oh shit was right, Kai was scary when she needed to be, especially when someone was fucking with her family.

"Answer me!" she screamed, a crowd beginning to form around us. Logan groaned and tried to push Kai away, which was a bad thing to do on his part.

Instead of punching him, like I thought Kai would, her palm assaulted his cheek with a loud slap. My eyebrows shot up. "Answer me, bitch!" she yelled and the small crowd laughed. She slapped him again and he muttered a yes. Her palm hit his already bruising face again, "How does it feel to be treated like a bitch!? Uh!? How do you like it!?" she before he could do or say anything, her fist made contact with his right eye and he fell to the ground, writhing in pain. She crouched, looming over him. "If I hear that you put hands on Pierce or ANY other woman for that matter, EVER AGAIN," she paused standing. It was silent for a moment and her foot swung back, kicking him hard in the ribs and the deadfall crack was audible to everyone. That was definitely a broken bone or two, "I will personally," she kicked him again and it was easy to see he was fading out of consciousness, "Kill you myself!" she kicked him once more, "And that's not a promise, IT'S A GODDAMN THREAT!" she kicked him a last time before Shane stepped in to pull her away, dragging her in the direction of the Beast. He shoved her in and I slammed my own door closed, feeling less angry and a little more at ease knowing that Logan got what he deserved.

Shane headed in the direction of our house and I burst into sudden laughter. Shane glared at me and I laughed harder. I glance back at Kai, who was looking at me like I belonged in a nut house.

"What the fuck it so funny?" Shane growled.

"It's just," I wheezed, "Of all people you could've called to calm me down," I burst into laughter, "You called the hothead herself!" my eyes were almost watering. "She totally bitch slapped him!" and a faint laugh escaped Shane's mouth, before all three of us were laughing like maniacs. "Good God, that was the greatest thing I've ever seen!" I said once my laughter was a little calmer.

"It was pretty damn epic." Shane agreed with a chuckle and Kai was still laughing. "He's probably scared shitless right now." he added. When Kai had calmed she was silent before asking,

"How long's he been hitting her?" my content feeling was washed away and replaced with rage and guilt, guilt for not helping her sooner. I shrugged.

"For a while, I suspect." I muttered, glancing out at the trees zooming past the car.

"The look on her face was enough to scare the shit out of me last night." Shane mumbled. "He got her pretty good." Kai growled. I guess it was safe to say that Kai accepted her into the family, eh?

By the time I decided to go and see Pierce, it was dark out. Shane was paranoid that if I went out during the day, the police would hunt me down, so I stayed in hiding all day. The cops never came and I was going stir crazy, I needed to see her - NOW!

I pulled the keys out of the ignition. I sat in the driveway at her house. It was past eight so I figured Lola was asleep, or in her room. My hearing honed in, trying to hear inside her house. I could hear her footsteps, coming closer to the door. She knew I was here, she probably heard my car. I slammed the car door shut and started up the walk. The door was open before I'd even gotten there.

She sighed and ran straight to me, arms flying around me, hugging me tight - like her life depended on it. I let my arms rest around her shoulders as she breathed deep.

"I was afraid you weren't going to come tonight." she murmured, pulling away, and pulling me with her into the house. A light drizzle began to fall and a dark fog was rolling in. I smiled at her and made myself comfortable on the couch. She sat next to me, cuddling up to my side as the drizzle turned into a full on downpour, the raindrops falling loudly on her rootop. "You don't mind do you?" she asked, pulling herself closer to me, and I wrapped my arm securely around her middle, squeezing her tightly to me."Not at all." I grinned at her, seeing her bruised eye had gotten darker.

"So, you kicked his butt?" she asked me and I had to smile. She was too adorable for her own good. I nodded in confirmation. She blinked and her eyelashes kissed her cheekbones. "You defended me?" she asked, inching just a little closer to me and I was breathless, speechless. I nodded, bringing my other hand up to touch her swollen eye gently. She winced slightly, but touched a hand to mine, which was cradling her face. She was beautiful and I swore to myself in that moment that I'd never let anything in this world hurt her again.

Pierce rested her forehead on the junction of my neck and shoulder and breathed in deep. The rain splattered on the front room windows and her breath tickled my neck. She smelt like oranges and rain. I silently thanked God that she was mine, that I didn't have to worry about her being hurt by that asshole anymore. Luck suffused me.

It was deadly silent for a moment, and I felt like my world was finally aligned perfectly, she was here in my arms and that's all that mattered.

I was so comfortable my eyes began to drift, feeling drowsy as her heartbeat was the perfect lullaby to murmur me to sleep - that is until I felt her lips faintly on my neck, then the spot just under my ear. "Thank you." she whispered and goose bumps developed on my skin. "For everything you've done for me." She continued, kissing my cheek lightly, then the corner of my mouth. I wasn't expecting this, and I honestly wasn't expecting it tonight.

Her lips barely grazed mine as she asked, "Do you mind?" I didn't get that she was implying to a kiss until she waited for no reply, jutting foreword and her mouth touched mine and I was gone.

The feeling was intoxicating and I knew in that one second I was in love with Pierce Mactal.

Her hands drifted to cradle the sides of my face and she shifted to get closer to me. I moved to pull her closer, my hands landing on the swell of her hips. Her skin was cool and I squeezed lightly. Her lips moved on mine, opening slightly. My tongue instantly snaked into her mouth and she sighed, filling my senses with her. Her tongue touched mine and I felt dizzy. I could feel her fingers in my hair and it made my stomach blunder. I pulled her closer and she bit down lightly on my lips, pulling and sucking. I could hear her heartbeat speed as she pulled away slightly to kiss my top lip and then the bottom. One of my hands moved to rest on her lower back, feeling her moving under my fingertips.

When I thought she may pass out from a palpitating heart, I pulled away, kissing her softly once, twice, and a last time. She smiled into my lips and I pulled her close, hugging her, burying fingers into her silky black hair. She rested her head on my shoulder and exhaled, trying to catch her breath. I kissed the side of her neck and she melted against me. "Thank you." she murmured again and I laughed.

"If I get a thank you every time I kick someone's ass, I'll do it more often." I half whispered to her and she giggled.

"That was a one time thing, Mr. Mahalla!" she said with mock sternness.

"The kissing or the fighting?" I asked in a teasing tone. "Or both?" and she erupted into laughter, the same happy laughter I saw at the BBQ - easy, natural, free and unhindered.

"The fighting." she clarified. "The kissing…-" she trailed off, kissing my cheek, "I don't mind." I smiled.

"Well in that case…-" I never finished as I leaned in to kiss her like I'd wanted to do the first time I set eyes on her in the hallway at school, when she spoke her native language, when she was just sitting there, just simply being herself. And she let me.

--

Pierce Mactal

--

"Please don't do anything stupid," I told Spear, settling into the car, almost positive that he would kill Logan, and as much as I didn't care if that happened, I didn't want Spear in trouble or in jail because of me. "I need you." I couldn't tell him how much, there were no words for it and I hoped he didn't hear it. I didn't want to come across to him as needy.

I heard Logan yell for me to come back as I started the car and drove off. I looked in the rear view mirror, seeing Shane and Spear with Logan. I looked away as I saw Spear's fist extend out. I knew what was coming and I wanted to see it. I needed to see it, to see Logan in pain, after all the shit he'd put me through, I felt like I was owed that. So I watched, watched Spear hit him once. That was all I needed and I drove off.

It didn't take me long to get home, my nerves shot, as I pulled into the driveway, not wanting to deal with anything right now, only wanting to be wrapped in Spear's warmth and not dealing with anything else. That wasn't going to happen, though. He was dealing with Logan, a good thing since I had no clue what to do. I knew leaving Logan like I did the night before didn't necessarily mean he would get the picture, that I didn't want him anymore.

I turned off the car after pulling into the driveway and took a long, deep breath. I picked up my bag and walked into the house, wondering what Spear was doing.

"Are you home, Kaunti Isa?" Lola called out from the bedroom.

"Yeah," I dropped my bag in the living room.

"Is the hunk with you?" She giggled like a schoolgirl, and I couldn't help but join her.

"No, Lola. Spear's…taking care of something," I answered back, walking into the bedroom. She patted the side of the bed and sighed as I plopped down.

I laid down, my head in her lap again, as she brushed away a few stray hairs.

"You know, I've been thinking about this whole Logan situation," she started.

"Uh-huh," I closed my eyes.

"You Lolo used to have some connections with some people in Manila, not what you might call reputable people. We could call them, have them 'take care' of Logan," Lola's voice was entirely serious.

"Are you talking about hiring a hitman from the Filipino mob to take care of that dumbass?" I asked with a smirk.

"It's just a suggestion," she rolled her eyes at me. "Besides, afterwards, you, me, and Spear could lay low in the Philippines for awhile. See your Aunt Mia."

I laughed. "I'll keep that in mind. Why do you think Spear would go with us anyway?"

I asked, sitting up to face her.

"Because he loves you. And you love him. You can deny it all you want, but I know. Besides, he's one fine piece of man, if I do say so," Lola patted down the blanket. "I bet he looks good with no shirt on. Ooh, and…"

"Lola!" I blushed.

She raised one eyebrow. "Have you seen him shirtless?"

I had, in fact, seen him shirtless. At the time, however, I was trying to get away from my abusive EX-boyfriend and hadn't had time to fully take in the view, though I knew, because it was Spear, it had to be amazing.

"Not really," I blushed again.

"You will. Only I think it will be much more than just shirtless," Lola giggled. "I see many things for the two of you in the future. The least of which is sex."

"EWWW!" I added that to my list of things I never needed to hear my grandmother say.

"I do, you know?" She looked at me with sincere eyes. "See things for you, things I never saw with anyone else. Not Logan, not anyone. Enough good things to fill a life with."

I settled in next to her, putting my arms around her and hugging her. "But I haven't even known him that long. What if I'm rushing it?"

"Kaunti Isa, some people fall in love over years, others over months, but it doesn't mean it can't also happen over weeks or days. How does he make you feel? Like you're the only woman in the world? Like he would do anything to make sure you're happy? Do his eyes light up when you walk in the room?"

I nodded to her, not able to find any words.

"That, kaunti isa, is love," she sighed, holding me tighter. I knew it was, and I knew that Spear definitely felt something for me, but I shuddered to think it wasn't love. I knew I loved him and that I needed him. And while that scared me a little, well, a lot, I also knew that he was the only person on this Earth I was ever meant to want like I wanted him.

I looked at the clock. Not enough time had passed for my liking. I went to the kitchen, starting dinner, for the first time actually smiling while I did my normal everyday routine that before had seemed so mundane, but before, I had been waiting for Logan. Now I was waiting for Spear, and that was enough to make the simplest task seem like an adventure. I needed him more as every second passed, eating with Lola, helping her get ready for bed. I worried for a minute that maybe he wouldn't come tonight, maybe the drama was too much. But then, finally, the sun had set, and I heard the loud roar of the engine of Spear's car.

I made my way to the door, praying that Logan hadn't hurt him, but knowing that Spear could most definitely kick Logan's ass. And again, I felt a weird feeling in my stomach, and I needed him, right then. I heard the door of the car shut, but I was already just outside, letting out a sigh and running as fast as I could to him. He smiled at me and my arms held him tight. Slowly he brought his arms to sit on my shoulders. This was my place, this was where I wanted to stay forever…in Spear's arms. I breathed in, taking every ounce of his woodsy scent into my nose before finally saying something.

I pulled back from him, gripping his hand. "I was afraid you weren't going to come tonight." He smiled down at me as we walked in the house and I helped him settle onto the couch.

I snuggled in next to him, pulling as close as possible before realizing I might be invading his personal space and this might not be okay to him. "You don't mind do you?"

In classic Spear fashion, he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me even tighter. "Not at all," he said with a smirk, his gaze settling on my black eye.

I couldn't sit there for long without knowing how it had gone. "So, you kicked his butt?" He smiled and nodded at me and my heart melted. I felt so small with him, but in a good way, like I fit perfectly with him. The magnitude of what he'd done to Logan hit me. He hadn't just kicked ass for no reason. He kicked ass for me. I moved closer to him. "You defended me?"

Spear's breathing hitched a bit, as he nodded again, bring his hand up to touch my black eye. I flinched a little, his hand settling to cradle my face. I moved my hand to sit on his, leaning into his touch.

I moved myself to nuzzle his neck, inhaling his unique scent of cedar and clove, feeling so content to be held here in silence, and I prayed. I prayed that what I was feeling was real, that it wouldn't disappear and more so that he wanted me the same way that I wanted him. I prayed that I could be worth him defending me, that I could be so many different things for him and I prayed that he would love me.

I could feling him relaxing, his eyes becoming heavy, and a bit of something fluttering my heart. I leaned into his neck more, whispering, "Thank you. For everything you've done for me." I leaned into him more, lifting my head to his cheek, and placing a small kiss on it. I couldn't stop. I loved him and I needed him to feel that, to know how much he meant to me. I kissed the corner of his mouth, wanting so bad to dive in completely but stopping myself. "Do you mind?" I asked, not waiting for an answer as I moved to his lips and kissed them. He was too far from me, I grabbed his face, pulling closer. And then my fears melted as Spear pulled me closer still, his large hands on my hips as our lips danced and our tongues touching. He was so soft and gentle as I bit down on his lip gently and sucked. God, how I wanted him…so much.

My heart sped as he moved his hands around from my hips to my back, his fingers caressing me. It felt like heaven, and my heart sped more as he gently pulled away, but not before giving me three short kisses. I loved him so much…so much more than I thought anyone could love anyone else. I smiled at my realization as he hugged me and his fingers settled in my hair. I relaxed into him again, finding my home in the crook of his neck, as I tried to catch my breath.

I nearly fainted as he kissed my neck, feeling like I might moan from the intimacy of it. "Thank you," I couldn't help but say again.

He chuckled. "If I get a thank you every time I kick someone's ass, I'll do it more often."

I pulled back, laughing. "That was a one time thing, !" I spoke seriously.

"The kissing or the fighting? Or both?" He asked, making me laugh harder. He would never have to fight anyone else for me. I was his, whether he was okay with that or not.

"The fighting," I smiled, leaning closer again. "The kissing…"I pecked his cheek, "I don't mind."

He smiled at me. "Well, in that case…"

His lips met mine again, this time a little rougher, as my mouth melted into his. I lay back on the couch, pulling him down with me, as his hand moved back to my hip, then resting on the side of my thigh. This kiss was more intense, more passionate, and I tried to give him every ounce of love I could, let him feel how much he meant to me. I moved my hands down his back, stopping at his butt and squeezing a bit, getting a groan from him. He pulled away and stared down at me.

"You're beautiful, kaunti isa," he whispered.

"Thank you," I blushed as he pecked my lips.

We stayed on the couch, completely content, me on my back with him settled laying on top of me, his warmth like a security blanket. I felt myself dozing until about midnight when he kissed my nose.

"I have to get home," he whispered. "But I wondered if you might want to come out to the rez tomorrow? I know Yaya and Kai are dying to see you again."

"I would love that," I kissed him, as he picked me up and sat me on my feet. One more kiss and he was out the door. I was sad as my heart sunk watching him drive away. There was always tomorrow though. And any day I could spend with Spear would be a good day.


	9. Yaya's Big Mouth

_AN: So I guess you guys have a little bit of a reason to be cheesed off at me, I haven't updated on schedule like I usually do, and I'm so very sorry for that. I've been busy with some other junk, and I've had the bitchiest case of writers block EVER! But have no fear! I am here to please you, with this chapter of course!_

_So as always, ENJOI my pretty readers!_

_©NataliaNicolette - Although I own nothing you may or may not recognize. No copyright infringement intended._

_Chapter Inspiration:_

"_I'll buy a house on the better side of names on the mailbox __﻿ __the sound of tiny feet running through the yard,_

_how does that sound so far?All you need to do to get away is, close your eyes and your eyes and wander your eyes and wander away with me."_

_Close Your Eyes and Wander / Ernie Halter_

--

Spear Mahalla

--

I hated to tell her goodbye, but it was late and she needed her sleep and rest. I drove the Beast back to the house and immediately dashed out the front door. Landing on four paws, I went right back to where I had started, near her house. I just wanted to make sure that there was nothing or _no one _in particular lurking around. I was going to keep her safe and if that meant running around her house, all night, every night then I would.

There was nothing that seemed out of the ordinary when I got back near her house in Forks. Except for the eerie silence that usually played in the evenings, there was nothing strange to worry about. The rain seemed to lighten as the hours ticked on, but the thick fog rolled in, illuminated by the streetlamps down her road. I settled for laying underneath a tree, near her window. I could hear her steady sighful breathing. Her heartbeat was perfect and rhythmic and I soon fell asleep underneath the tree, water lightly dripping on my fur coat.

When I woke up, the light in the sky was dim. The thick rain clouds blocked the sun from sight. I figured it was not time for Pierce to wake up for school yet, since her breathing was still airy and regular. I peeked in to see her sprawled across her mattress, sleeping soundly. My exhaled breaths were coming in puffs from the cold air mixing with my hot breath.

When I got back to the house, the clock read almost six o'clock. I decided to head for a shower and then some food. Shane surprised me by being fully awake and sitting at the table, looking a combination of pissed off and shocked.

"Hey bro." I muttered, pulling a box of cereal from the cupboard.

"They totaled Jakes shop." he said in a deadly low voice. This caught me off guard and I spun on my heel, nearly spilling milk from the jug all over the kitchen floor.

"What!?" I asked. He looked up at me.

"Makah." was all he said and I was reeling. "Jake's shop is in Fork's. None of us patrol near Forks." he explained. "They tore the place apart, Spear. Jake is pissed. And I think Ayden is going to kill someone." he muttered, looking at the floor. My jaw seemed to be screwed open. My cell phone buzzed in my pocket. I yanked it out angrily and read the offending text.

_Care broke down, can you give me a ride, pretty please? - Pierce._

I smiled despite myself and flipped my phone shut after texting back a 'no problem'. Like she had to ask. She could literally _tell_ me to do whatever she wanted and I would.

"So, how it she?" Shane sighed and I knew he was referring to Pierce.

"She's okay. She was just pretty shook up last night." Shane nodded. "We need to go though. She needs a ride and it's almost time for class to start, so.." Shane waved a hand at me.

"You go ahead, I'm going to go and help Jake out. I'm not really diggin' classes anyway." he muttered and I understood. Shane had never been a scholastic type.

"Alright dude. Tell Jake that I'll stop by after classes, yeah?" he nodded. "Alright bro, I'll see you later." I muttered, knocking my knuckles to his in a brotherly goodbye. I ducked out the front door and through the downpour, into my car. I arrived at Pierce's house a few minutes later. She was waiting on the front stoop, under the overhang with a container of what smelt like food. As she approached, my breath caught, like always. She was beautiful and she was mine.

Her hair was swept around her face, laying over her shoulders. She was clad in dark jeans and those black UGG boots that every girl seemed to have, with a black zip up hoodie and what looked like a teal shirt on underneath. Her simplicity was endearing and I loved her even more for it.

"Morning." she murmured once she slammed my door shut. I grinned. I glanced down at the container that was releasing a mouthwatering scent and mumbled,

"G'mornin'." she smiled.

"This is for you." she said handing me the container. I popped the top and wanted to take a hug bit of whatever it was.

"Thanks." I mumbled. I took a small bite and nearly died. It would be nice to have cooking like this everyday! "What is this!? I love it." I muttered, taking another bite. She smiled.

"It's called _Tapa_." she explained and I loved her accent as she elaborated further, "It's like a traditional Filipino breakfast choice. The beef if cooked with garlic and soy sauce and a tiny bit of sugar and vinegar. A lot of people think it's similar to _kalbi_, which is Korean, but in my opinion, it's completely different." she finished and I was again bewitched by her.

I had to do it.

It was too hard not to.

I slid my hand behind her neck and almost chuckled as her eyes widened adorably. I leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, her beautiful full lips. She smiled against me and rested a hand against my chest, probably feeling my pattering heart that matched the rain splattering on my car.

She was amazing and I was going to make sure she knew just how important to me she really was.

I pulled back and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you." I mumbled near her flesh. She giggled.

"You're welcome." she smiled, pecking my lips one last time before pulling away. "We better get going, or we'll be late. You can eat that after class." she told me and I nodded. She was right. I took off and we made it just in time, the class starting a moment after we arrived. Ms. Tanner smiled at our interlaced fingers as we approached two empty seats in the back row.

It was tough paying attention in class. Pierce's scent was intensified by the rain that attacked her on her way to my car earlier. She kept glancing at me during class, each time breaking my concentration down a little more. Every time our eyes met, my mind was flooded with memories of the night before. Her lips moving against mine, her smell, her petite body molded to my own. She gave me shivers without even trying.

When Ms. Tanner finally wrapped up her lecture and excused herself to go to the office, most of the other students made a dash for the door. I stayed seated, watching Pierce scribbling away on her notebook. She bent over her desk, biting her bottom lip in concentration, her brow wrinkled. She looked so cute. I snuck up behind her and cleared my throat, she jumped and turned to glare at me.

"Don't do that!" she scolded me halfheartedly. I grinned, reaching for her as she closed her notebook and stood, taking my hand. "What were you writing about?" I asked as I slung an arm around her shoulder, making our way out of the abandoned classroom. She blushed and I nearly laughed.

"Uh, n-nothing." she stammered and I got the inkling that it was something she didn't want me to see. I nodded thoughtfully, not wanting to make her blush even more. I dropped her at her next class, after making sure that Logan's scent was nowhere around. She smiled at me and I kissed her cheek as she hugged me tightly before disappearing into her next class. I made a beeline for my next class, not wanting to be late.

The rest of the day was boring, probably because the only time I got to see Pierce was in between classes. I sent a text to Yaya to tell her that I was bringing Pierce by after classes were done. She replied, telling me that Kai jumped at the opportunity to see her again. When I was dismissed from my last class, I made my way to room 312 and waited for Pierce to appear in the doorway. When I heard the professor say he was done, my heart sped up as I waited for her.

After twenty seven other students filed by me, she made her appearance and I wrapped my arms around her, smelling her scent. Every time I saw her was like the first time all over again and I couldn't help the lovestoned look that was plastered on my face. I loved that girl.

"So, we're going to see Yaya and Kai today right?" she asked happily as we made our way to my car. I nodded and she laughed.

"I'm gonna drop you off for at Emily's. Kai and Yaya are waiting there to see you." I mumbled as I speeded, going way past the speed limit, but there was no one of the road. I glanced over at her and she frowned, watching the trees passing the car.

"You're gonna leave?" she asked and my heart tugged a little.

"I'll be back in an hour tops, I promise. Gonna miss me?" I laughed playfully. She smiled and the dark sky lit up the slightest.

"I just don't like it when we're apart." she mumbled. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear that part. I reached over the center consul and grabbed her tiny hand in mine. I rubbed soothing circles on the back with my thumb.

"I'll be back. It won't even be that long, I promise. I bet you won't even notice that I'm gone. Yaya and Kai are gonna keep you way occupied." I assured her. She looked at me skeptically.

"Just and hour?" she questioned and to know that it wasn't just me that felt like a piece of me was gone when she wasn't with me.

"Just an hour." I promised. She smiled and gripped my had tighter.

When we got to Emily's, Kai and Yaya were sitting on the swing on the front porch, watching the big, fat raindrops that started falling a few minutes previous to our arrival. Yaya was wrapped up in a huge blanket, her hand resting on her big belly. Kai had a huge smile plastered on her face as she watched Pierce slide down from the Beast."It's about time you got her here! I've been freezing my ass off and I'm nearly eight months knocked up." Yaya grumbled when I led Pierce up the front steps. Kai laughed, shaking her head. Yaya yanked Pierce into a hug, her mountain belly a great barrier in between them. Pierce laughed. I sighed as Kai jokingly swatted my arm.

"Well, I'm gonna go and see Jake at the shop." I announced, watching Yaya pull Pierce onto the swing. I leaned down and pecked Pierce's cheek. She grinned and I turned to leave. I was on the bottom step of the porch when Pierce muttered my name. I turned on my heel and she hurtled down the top two steps into my arms. I barely had time to react, she pressed her lips against mine and in an instant I reacted, kissing her back. When she pulled away, she kissed the tip of my nose.

"Please don't be too long." she murmured. I nodded, transfixed on the way her voice got a tad bit more femininely husky, her words dripping from her mouth. I smiled and she untangled herself from me, stepping away.

"Well, hot damn!" Yaya laughed as I hurried to the Beast. Kai whistled and Pierce's face was the shade of a tomato. I took off, hoping it would save both of us some humiliation.

As I got onto the road, the uncomfortable tension in the air that was present that one night at Pierce's returned. I felt tense.

When I pulled up front of the shop, I could hear Jake cursing at no one in particular. His car was parked out front and Quil's car was parked near the curb. I caught Ayden and Embry's scent as I walked up to the entrance.

The outside wasn't as bad as the inside. There was some graffiti on the sign out front and a broken window or two, but nothing too terrible. The inside was a complete different story. My breath caught up as I walked in. it didn't even seem like the same shop! There was graffiti on every wall surface in the place. The tool boxes were overturned and there were tools thrown askew, as well as random bolts, screws, ect. The windows separating the office from the actual garage were shattered and there was a defaced car in looming near by.

They really screwed this place over.

"Hey man." Ayden muttered to me and I could tell he was pissed. His face was redder than usual, something that only happens when he was trying really hard not to phase and kill someone.

"Hey." I returned, half slack jawed at the dump of a place that was once called a garage.

"They're going to pay for this!" Jake almost screamed. He spun around to face me. "And you!" he said pointing a finger at me. "I heard from some certain sources that you spent the night in Fork's last night! What the hell happened!?" he hollered.

Great! Just fucking great! I was being blamed for this.

"Jake, I -" he cut me off.

"What did I tell you at the BBQ? Huh? I said you need to keep a sharper eye out for these scumbags! And what do you do? You spend the whole night here in Forks, and didn't even know what the hell was going down!" I was getting angry. Given, I was in Forks and I didn't know what was happening, but I had good reason, damn it!

"I wasn't here to patrol!" I snapped back and he looked shocked that I was talking back. I had always respected Jake like and uncle or second father.

"Well then, what the fuck were you doing out here!? Prancing around, fucking around with some random girl, what!? Because I don't get how you can just randomly be _OUTSIDE _the patrol boundaries and then not even bother to make sure things are alright!" I flinched. He was being harsh.

"Listen, my girl, my _IMPRINT_ has been being beaten like a fucking rag doll for God only knows how long! He smacked her around the night before last, gave her a fucking black eye! I beat the shit out of him yesterday and I had to make sure she was okay! I stayed because I didn't want the asshole to come looking for her and have me not around! She was scared shitless, so _SORRY _if I was a bit too occupied to look over _YOUR_ fucking shop!" I exploded and all the guys looked at me with mouths hanging open, wide eyes. I had never exploded at one of my elders like that, never. After a moment passed, and my blood wasn't boiling as much, I apologized. "Sorry, sorry, I'm just rattled." I muttered, glancing back at the damage.

"I had no idea." Jake finally said after a moment of silence. I shook my head. "I'm sorry man, I didn't know. You're girl? Is she okay?" he asked. "She'll be fine." Jake shook his head, suddenly a look of understandment and sympathy washed onto his features. He nodded.

After more uncomfortable silence, Jake piped up. "Help me get this place cleaned up." he murmured. I nodded and joined Ayden and Embry, along with Quil and Jake pick up the shop.

After the random things were picked up off the floor and put back into place, I helped Embry sweep up the shattered glass. When everything was said and done, Jake addressed us all. "I'm going to have patrol near here from now on. They're playing mind games and if we catch any of then on or near the rez or here, they're dead. Be on the sharp lookout when you're on patrol." he muttered, waving a hand in the air.

I guess that meant we were done.

I pulled my cell out of my pocket and checked the time.

Shit, it'd been almost three hours since I left Em's.

I rushed for the door, trying to get back to Em's and get back to Pierce. She was probably pissed, I promised one hour and here I am three hours gone.

"Spear!" Jake called as I was almost to my car. He jogged to stand in front of me. I turned to look back. He stood a few feet away. "Hey, man, I'm sorry about earlier. I was just pissed, it was easier to blame just anyone instead of the actual people that did it." he said, scratching the back of his neck. I nodded."It's cool. I understand. And I'm sorry about talking to you like a prick." I returned. He laughed and clapped me on my back. He turned and disappeared back into the garage.

I jumped in the Beast and hauled ass back to Em and Sam's.

When I got back, the ladies weren't sitting on the front porch like they were, probably because it started pouring down rain again. I rushed into the house, trying my best not to get drenched. Emily met me near the door.

"Hey Spear!" she smiled and I grinned. Emily was the coolest and I loved her like and aunt. She pulled me off into the living room, glancing at the kitchen, where I heard Yaya and Kai talking. "I really like your girlfriend." she murmured, peeking back toward the kitchen. I grinned.

Girlfriend? I liked the sound of that.

"Me too." I told her and she patted my arm and ran upstairs, probably to check on Caden, her grandson, whom she babysat on the weekdays. I sauntered into the kitchen, not sure whether or not Pierce was going to have my balls for not being back when I said I would be.

When I caught a glance at her, she looked shocked and nervous. She stood when she saw me, backing me out into the living room, but not before I looked up at Yaya who looked guilty. I mouthed a 'what's up?' to her and she shrugged.

"Sorry, it slipped!" she cried as Pierce and I made our way into the front room.

_OH._

_SHIT._

I smiled sketchily at her and she glared at me. I had a feeling this was more that me just being two hours late.

"Explain yourself!" she demanded after a beat of quite. I looked at her with innocence.

"Explain what?" I asked. Her hazel orb seared and she looked like she wanted to murder me.

"Imprint?" she spat, looking .

"Imprint? What's this you speak of?" I made one more attempt at talking my way out of this and it failed - epically.

"Cut the crap. Either you tell me or I'm out of here. Is this some kind of sick joke that the Natives play on all the non-Natives?" she seethed and I knew I had to explain.

"No, no." I paused, thinking of a way to explain. If only I had an imprint that knew our secret. After wracking my brain for a moment, I took a deep breath. "Okay, you know how every culture has it's legends. I'm sure you've heard some Filipino legends, right?" I began. She nodded with quirked eyebrows.

"Yeah. After my mom died, my grandmother used to tell me one about a girl that fell in love with a ghost and then - wait! What the hell does that have to do with what you're trying to explain to me?" she asked, getting clearly agitated and increasingly sexy.

"Okay, the Quileute's have this legend about one of our ancestor, Taha Aki. He was a - " I thought of a correct word. "great protector. As time progressed, he passed the gene on. Through time, my family as well as most of my friends inherited the gene. We're like LaPush protectors." I patted myself on the back for that grade A explanation, but Pierce wasn't letting me off that easily.

"Protectors from what exactly?" she questioned and I gulped.

"Vampires." I mumbled, too low for anyone to hear.

"I didn't catch that, come again." she looked at me with curious eyes.

"Vampires." I said out loud. She blanched.

"Are you kidding me!?" she whimpered. I shook my head.

"We're a pack. We protect the people from the bloodsuckers. It's what we're made for." I murmured as she stumbled to the couch, taking a shaky seat.

"A pack of wolves?" she asked in a tone that suggested she was just clarifying.

Yaya had a big fucking mouth!

"Yeah." I answered her, taking a seat near her. I wanted to put an arm around her and comfort her, but I thought this was just something that she had to absorb for a moment. She ran her hands through her loose hair and took a deep breath.

"Okay, so you're a mystical werewolf." she chuckled a bit bitterly. "You're a fucking werewolf." she repeated and I winced at her use of an curse word. "Okay, okay, okay, okay." she repeated. "Okay, I can deal with that. But what does that have to do with imprinting?" she squeaked the last bit, almost as if she was afraid to know.

"Imprinting is something that the wolves do." I slung an arm over her shoulder. "We imprint, to created stronger wolves." I rambled and she jerked away from me.

"I'm not getting this." she muttered angrily. She looked so cute when she was pissed. Her forehead crinkled and her eyes burned with intensity. "So you're saying that you only like me because I have to possibility to get pregnant and create stronger wolf spawn?" she grumbled. "This is just great! Here I am thinking I finally found a good guy, and it's not like that at all. It's only because I can produce wolf cubs!" she looked so distraught, like she wanted to cry and I felt like poking my own eyes out for causing her pain with a shitty explanation. "You're forced to be with me." she said quietly and I had to put and end to her worrying.

"No! no, it's like - fate. When a wolf finds their imprint it's like they find their soul mate! I live for you and through you. If you're hurt then I'm hurt. I don't just imprint and automatically love you because fate says so. Love grows." I explained and I think that time I got it right. She leaned into me and hugged me tightly.

"So I'm your soul mate?" she asked quietly. I laughed. I smelt her tears and pulled back, running my thumbs over her cheeks, drying her tears.

"You have no idea how much I care about you. You're more than my imprint and I think even if I wasn't a wolf, I would have still been crazy about you from day one." I told her and she laughed a watery laugh. I leaned foreword and kissed her lips lightly. She sighed and my nose was filled with her scent. When I pulled back she smiled. "I'm yours and only yours." she smiled.

"Good." she murmured. "So, can I kill you with a silver bullet?" she asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Not exactly, the Hollywood version of things is a bit watered down and over imaginative." I told her and she nodded.

"So I guess that means you don't turn into a hairy beast when there's a full moon." she giggled and I kissed her cheek.

Yaya had to interrupt the moment. "So I guess that means you're an official part of the imprint club! You get a patch and everything!" she squealed sarcastically. I rolled my eyes as Pierce burst into laughter.

"I could kill you and you're big mouth!" I spat, pointing an accusatory finger at her. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm pregnant and hormonal, I don't have a grip on my mind and it just got away from me. And I do not have a big mouth." she glared.

"You have a gigantic mouth!" I shot back and she flipped me the bird. She waddled off and Pierce snuggled into my side.

"So _when_ were you planning on telling me?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Maybe when we're married, or never." I teased and she smacked my stomach. "I'm glad you're in on the secret though." I told her.

"So does this explain why you were shirtless when you came and got me that night?" she asked.

"You're a smart one." I chuckled. "Yeah, it explains why I didn't have a shirt. My body temperature is really high and wearing clothes sucks. And when I phase, I can't wear any clothes, they'll be destroyed." I explained, glancing down at her blushing face.

She snuggled closer to me, burying her face into my neck. "I love your warmth." she mumbled.

And once again, my world was right on track. Too bad the good shit never lasts.

--

Pierce Mactal

--

I hated when Spear wasn't with me. I brushed my teeth and washed my face thinking about what he could be doing at that moment. I stopped myself from calling or texting him, not wanting to seem too desperate, even though that's exactly what I was. I was desperate for him, craved him even. I was lying in my bed completely alone for the first time in at least a year and I looked at the white ceiling thinking of what a life with Spear would be like, what I could have with him that I knew I couldn't have with anyone else, a love that was couldn't be compared to anything else until I eventually fell asleep. The next morning I was practically giddy. Spear wanted me. He really wanted me. Not like Logan, I wasn't a possession to Spear, I was an equal. I showered and dressed, wanting to leave a little early to make sure Logan wasn't haunting the parking lot.

I ran to the car, slipping the key in the ignition and turning to hear the worst cranking noise I'd ever heard.

"Not now, please!" I said out loud. I turned the key back to the off position, cranking again, to no avail. "Well there goes that plan." I took a deep breath and pulled my phone out of my bag, texting a message to Spear asking for a ride. I wondered if I had somehow used my thoughts to keep my car from starting, knowing how badly I wanted to see Spear. Within seconds he responded with a _"no problem_" and my heart jumped at the thought of him.

I got out of the car and ran back to the house.

"Pierce? I thought you were going to class?" Lola asked, sitting on the couch watching The Price is Right.

"My car won't start but Spear's going to swing by to get me," I told her sitting down next to her.

"Make sure you have some food for him," she said very seriously. "Take that leftover tapa. Don't want him to think we're not thankful for all his help." Her eyes never left the TV. "That's too high! There all too high! Say it, 'One dollar, Drew.' Damn people, don't they go to the grocery store?"

I laughed as I went to the kitchen to grab the tapa. I sat with Lola for a few minutes, before almost feeling myself being pulled out the door, my center tugging to the front stoop.

"Magkaroon ng isang magandang araw, Lola," I said, telling her to have a good day as I walked out the front door and stood on the stoop no more than a minute before Spear's massive car pulled up. The car was big, it was loud, and it was all Spear.

I could see him in the front seat, his grin sexy as ever and I ran to him, pulling myself up into the vehicle.

"Morning," I mumbled, trying to keep myself from saying, "I love you! Can we just skip all the formalities and live happily ever after now?" I didn't though, didn't want to freak the poor guy out anymore than I already had.

"G'morning," he said, making me smile.

He glanced down at the container and I handed it to him, saying, "This is for you."

He opened it, sniffing and then with a "Thanks" he took a bit.

"What is this!? I love it," he said, taking another bit. I smiled at him, feeling myself blush a little.

"It's called Tapa," I started, before continuing a short analysis of what tapa was and wasn't. What I didn't expect was how he reacted, pulling my head forward and kissing me. Every kiss with Spear was so different and so loving.

He pulled out of the kiss, placing a gentle peck on my cheek. "Thank you," he sighed into my cheek, tickling me a little and eliciting a giggle from me.

"You're welcome," I answered, giving him a small kiss on the lips. "We better get going, or we'll be late. You can eat that after class."

We got to class just in time, wandering in holding hands as Mrs. Tanner smiled at us as we found seats next to each other and class began. Every now and then I would feel Spear's eyes on me, as Mrs. Tanner's lecture droned on. I usually loved her class, but today, all I wanted to be in Spear's arms again. So I set to doing something really silly, planning Spear and Mine's wedding. Sure it was a little early in our relationship, if that's what you could call it, but it seemed like we were so much more than just boyfriend and girlfriend.

_**The Wedding of Spear Mahalla and Pierce Mactal**_

_Colors: Turquoise and Ivory_

_Flowers: Sunflowers (My faves)—remember to ask Spear his fave, in casual convo._

_Dress: Ivory with an empire waist and pearl beading _

_At St. Ann's in Forks._

_Lola will give me away._

_Ceremony: Traditional Mass in English, Tagalog, and Quileute._

_Reception: Somewhere in La Push?_

_Cake: Hmm…La Push boys eat a lot…5 tiers, white with raspberry filling_

_Food: Tons…_

_Honeymoon: Anywhere as long as it's just Spear and me and a big, white, fluffy bed with lots of pillows. _

I could feel myself blushing, thinking of making love to Spear, how different it would be than with Dumb-Dumb (who I technically only ever had sex with, since there was little to no love involved). Apparently, at some point during my planning, which I signed with the name, Mrs. _Pierce Mahalla_, class ended and I was completely unaware until Spear cleared his throat.

"Don't do that!" I tried to be seriously, closing my notebook quickly and grabbing a hold of his hand.

"What were you writing about?" Spear asked, as he pulled me closer and I felt myself blush again, thinking about how foolish I was to already be planning a wedding to a guy that I'd only known for such a short amount of time.

"Uh, n-nothing," I stuttered. _Nice save, Pierce_, I thought to myself.

He walked me to my next class, kissing me on the cheek before heading to his next class. Almost the moment he moved away from me, I felt a hole inside of me. It was amazing, so strange, and like nothing I'd ever felt with anyone else.

Classes were slow, too slow. Addie, the only friend I had besides my family and Spear, had begun "dating" our history professor, not really having much time for me anymore. My mind wandered and, as the professor dismissed us from my last class of the day, I packed my stuff while the other students in the class rushed for the door. I didn't see him when I first walked out but I soon felt his arms wrap around me, I knew it was going to be a great afternoon.

He kept his arms around me as we walked to the car. "So, we're going to see Yaya and Kai today, right?" I asked. He responded with a nod that was so cute I couldn't help but laugh.

We got in the car and he started it, heading in the direction of La Push. "I'm gonna drop you off at Emily's. Kai and Yaya are waiting there to see you," he stammered out, speeding.

He was leaving me alone, and as much as I liked Yaya and Kai, I never felt complete unless Spear was there. My mouth immediately formed a frown as I tried to turn my head so he couldn't see.

"You're gonna leave?" I couldn't help but ask, not taking my eyes from the forest, already feeling slightly abandoned. It was a bit scary the control he had over me.

"I'll be back in an hour tops, I promise. Gonna miss me?" he laughed, not being able to help myself and grinning.

And before I knew what I was doing, I murmured. "I just don't like it when we're apart." It was a factual statement, no matter that I had no intention of him hearing me. But he reached over the consul and held my hand.

"I'll be back. It won't even be that long. I promise. I bet you won't even notice that I'm gone. Yaya and Kai are gonna keep you way occupied," he said, rubbing circles on the back of my hand. And though my tensions were eased for the moment, I couldn't help but have my doubts.

"Just an hour?" I asked, already feeling the separation.

"Just an hour," he said. I squeezed his hand, holding it until we pulled into a driveway.

The house was perfect and Yaya and Kai sat on the swing on the porch. Yaya looked like she was about to pop, all wrapped in a blanket. Since I'd met Yaya, my mind had wondered to the fact she was so young and having a baby. She caressed her stomach lovingly, as Kai sat next to her. I wondered what it would be like to be pregnant. Yaya's body was so tiny I wondered how it was possible for her not to fall over with her huge baby belly in front of her.

I slid my way out of the car, Yaya yelling from the porch as we got walked up the porch. "It's about time you got her here! I've been freezing my ass off and I'm nearly eight months knocked up." She put her hand out and I took it. She yanked me into a hug, her belly keeping me from getting too close. She was genuinely happy to see me and I laughed.

"Well, I'm gonna go and see Jake at the shop," Spear said as Yaya pulled me to sit on the swing. He leaned down and kissed my cheek, walking off. A kiss on the cheek? That was all I was going to have to hold onto for the next hour?

"Spear…"I sighed, as I jumped off the swing, Spear turning around, as I jumped into his arms, crashing my lips against his and throwing every bit of my love in that one kiss, pushing hard until I felt our bodies were as close as they could get, as he reacted slowly, kissing me back. I pulled away and kissed his nose. "Please don't be too long," I muttered, making my way out of his arms and then sauntering back up the porch.

"Well, hot damn!" Yaya giggled and Kai whistled, I immediately blushed. Before I knew it, he was gone. "Now that he's outta the way, it's time for a little girl time."

"Okay," I chuckled, Kai picked up my wrist and looked at my bracelet. A sterling silver bracelet with charms of the letters A, P, and I dangling from it.

"This is beautiful," she said, running her fingers over it. "What do the letters stand for?"

I looked at the bracelet picking up the P, "This is for Pierce." I picked up the A, "This is for Amelia, my Mom's name." Then I picked up the I. "This is for Imee, my Lola."

"Lola?" Yaya asked.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. My grandmother," I looked at Kai, who was staring intently at me. "My Mom bought it for me…just before the accident."

Kai's brow furrowed. "Accident?"

"Um, yeah, right before my Mom passed away…it's supposed to remind me of the strong, resilient women I come from," I looked down.

It was quiet for awhile, Yaya rubbing her hand on her belly. "Wanna feel something really kick ass?" she asked me, grabbing my hand and putting it on the side of her baby-filled stomach before resting it and pressing slightly. I didn't feel anything for a minute until something pushed against my hand.

"What the…" I sighed.

"She's kicking up a storm today. I think she likes the rain. And she likes being at Em's and listening to Caden coo inside," Yaya chuckled. I didn't want to pull my hand away, wondering if the baby would kick again and wanting to feel it.

"About your bracelet, though, Yaya, you should get one of those for your little one," Kai looked around me and nodded. "I'd even let you put a K on it for 'Auntie Kai.'" She chuckled.

"Aww…how sweet of you," Yaya said with sarcasm in her voice.

It was quiet again, and my hand was still on Yaya's belly. She didn't take it off and I wanted desperately to feel the movement again.

Kai cleared her throat and spoke up. "It'll get easier, you know? As time goes by. The hurt will never completely go away but you'll learn to lean on others."

I looked at her with questioning eyes. "What?"

"My parents died when I was a your age. You were 16, right?" she asked and I nodded. "After the accident, I was brought here to La Push to live with Jake and Nessie." I couldn't remember who they were and my face must've shown it. "My husband Ayden's parents. My Dad and Ayden's dad were best friends. If I hadn't had Ayden, I wouldn't have made it." She twisted her wedding ring, almost like she was remembering something. "You've had a lot more to deal with since then, too, with that dumb ass, lowlife ex-boyfriend of yours," she covered her mouth a little, like she'd let that slip.

She knew? How did she know? "I…" I didn't even know what to say to that, so I didn't say anything.

The front screen door opened. "Hey girls, do you mind doing me a favor?" Emily said, holding a baby in her arms. "There's some green beans I need snapped. It's like ten pounds and I would love if you ladies could help me."

"Sure," Yaya said, leaning forward. "Kai will follow you in to get them."

"Ha!" Kai said, before following Emily in and coming back with three bowls, two empty and one overflowing with fresh, raw green beans. Emily came back out, sitting in a comfy lawn chair next to the swing. We set to snapping, throwing the ends in one of the empty bowls and the other pieces in the other empty bowl. Kai cleared her throat again. "Do you mind if I ask more about your family? You said you speak Tagalog, correct?"

"Yeah. My Mom's family is from the Philippines," I kept snapping.

"Was she born there?" Yaya asked, also snapping the green beans.

"Yep, in Manila. She and my grandparents, Lolo and Lola, moved here in the 70s."

"And she grew up in Forks?" Emily asked.

"For the most part. They moved came to the US when she was a teenager. She went to high school there but moved to Seattle after she graduated," I watched as Yaya quit snapping holding onto her stomach. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, she just likes to stretch every now and then."

"Your Mom, were you two pretty close?" Emily asked.

"Yeah. My Mom was amazing. She raised me by her self for most of my life and worked and went to school. She was my hero…" I felt like maybe I shouldn't share the next part but I did. As much as it hurt, it was part of me, part of why I was the way I was. Besides, I knew, like everyone else, it was something they wanted to know but were too afraid to ask. "She was changing a flat tire and this girl, not much older than me, was driving down the highway, texting on her phone and not paying attention. She swerved and didn't see Mom." I felt my bottom lip start to quiver a little. "I waited after school for like three hours, trying to figure out why she wasn't home yet. And then the Highway Patrolman showed up and called Lola. I've been here ever since."

"What about your Dad, if you don't mind me asking?" Emily semi-looked up at me, analyzing it to make sure she hadn't crossed a line. She hadn't.

"He's in the Navy. Out to see for six months of the year and then has a family in Maryland, I think. He's African-American," I looked down again, feeling myself shrink. "He has like three other kids, but I've never seen them. I haven't seen him since I was about two. I get cards and letters, that kind of thing."

It was quiet again. I hated the silence, it left time for them to decide I was a freak and that I didn't deserve to be with them. So I spoke up.

"But I have my Lola. She has family still in the Philippines. She's really all I have left, and she's sick, so I don't know how long she'll be around and then I won't have anyone," I finally felt the tears, thinking about spending the rest of my existence without a family.

"That's not true," Kai said, putting down her pile of green beans and holding my hand. "You have us, Pierce, and no matter how dysfunctional we may be at times, we don't let the people we love go easily."

"And you have that lug of a boyfriend," Yaya said. Was Spear my boyfriend? I mean, I guess he was, but boyfriend seemed so trivial. "I know he feels more for you than you could ever believe or probably want for that matter. But I guess that's what happens when those damn wolves imprint. My mom, me, Kai, Emily, Kim, you…all of us imprints."

I looked at her confused. "Imprint?"

Her eyes got wide as Kai and Emily started to pick up the green beans and Yaya looked down.

"What's an imprint?" I started to panic. The other ladies didn't look at me, continuing to pick up pieces of vegetable. "Tell me."

Kai finally stopped and looked up at me. "We can't. Spear has to be the one to tell you."

"Why?!" I looked at my watch. Spear should've been here hours ago.

"It's just the way it works," Kai said as I started to bounce my leg. She looked at Yaya. "Way to go, Big Mouth."

"I don't understand," I shook my head, standing up and beginning to pace. "Why can't you just tell me?" I knew this had to be something big, so I started thinking of the possibilities. _Imprint_…_imprint…imprint_. "Just tell me this. Is it something really horribly bad?" I asked.

Wait…did she say wolves? What the fuck is going on here? Yaya and Kai kept looking at each other.

"Spear's gonna kill you," Kai said to Yaya.

"It was an accident! I cannot be held responsible for my actions! Hello! Baby inside of me, fucking with my emotions like Jasper Hale Cullen!" Yaya screamed.

Emily got up as the front door opened and Spear appeared. They exchanged a few words while I looked at him. _I knew this was too good to be true_…I couldn't actually have found someone that loved me, really me, without there being some tragic secret.

Spear mouthed something to Yaya as I grabbed his hand and walked into the front room.

"Sorry! It slipped!" Yaya yelled after us. I immediately felt Spear tense and it confirmed my fears. This was bad, very bad.

He smiled down at me as I stopped. I looked at him, my emotions not changing. "Explain yourself!"

His attempts at innocence were pissing me off. "Explain what?" he asked.

"Imprint?" I asked forcefully.

I could see the wheels turning as Spear continued to look at me. "Imprint? What's this you speak of?"

OH HELL NO! You don't get to play that, Spear Mahalla! "Cut the crap. Either you tell me or I'm out of here. Is this some kind of sick joke that the Natives play on all the non-Natives?"

"No, no," he stopped for a second. "Okay, you know how every culture has its legends. I'm sure you've heard some Filipino legends, right?"

What the hell did that have to do with anything? I wracked my brain for legends I'd been told over the years. "Yeah. After my mom died, Lola used to tell me one about a girl that fell in love with a ghost and then—wait! What the hell does that have to do with what you're trying to explain to me?" Legends? We were potentially having the most epic moment of our relationship and he wants to share legends?

"Okay, the Quileute's have this legend…" he went on to tell me about a man named Taha Aki and his place as the "great protector" to the Quileutes and that he and his family and friends carried on that tradition. He failed to mention something.

"Protectors from what exactly? I asked, watching him tense more. He mumbled something too low for me to hear. "I didn't catch that, come again."

"Vampires," he repeated. Very funny! Vampires! But his face was so serious, there was almost no changed.

"Are you kidding me!?" " I responded.

"We're a pack. We protect the people from the bloodsuckers. It's what we're made for," he explained, as I felt my head begin to spin and I fell on the couch. All the pieces finally fit together. _Wolves…a pack…_

"A pack of wolves?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said sitting with me. This was big. I tried to catch my breath as I ran my hands trhough my hair. This was just fabulous…NOT!

"Okay, so you're a mystical werewolf. You're a fucking werewolf," I couldn't help but feel angry. "Okay, okay, okay, okay…Okay, I can deal with that. But what does that have to do with imprinting?" I asked bringing us back full circle to the reason we were having this conversation to begin with. What if this was more than I could handle, did I really want to know? I knew I wanted and needed Spear but I needed to know what the hell was going on too.

"Imprinting is something we do," he put his arm around me and I felt the familiar feeling of home. "We imprint to create stronger wolves." I moved away from him.

Stronger wolves? What the fuck did that mean? "I'm not getting this." And then it hit me. "So you're saying that you only like me because I have the possibility to get pregnant and create stronger wolf spawn?" There went my happily ever after. "This is just great! Here I am thinking I finally found a good guy and it's not like that at all. It's only because I can produce wolf cubs!" I screamed, trying so hard not to cry as I watched everything I had hoped for fall away. "You're forced to be with me," I whispered. It had all been a lie.

"No! no, it's like - fate. When a wolf finds their imprint it's like they find their soul mate! I live for you and through you. If you're hurt then I'm hurt. I don't just imprint and automatically love you because fate says so. Love grows." he explained. I was his soulmate. I was _his_ soulmate. Let myself fall back into his arms, no longer hiding the tears.

"So I'm your soul mate?" I whispered, as Spear ran his thumb over the falling tears.

"You have no idea how much I care about you. You're more than my imprint and I think even if I wasn't a wolf, I would have still been crazy about you from day one." He said, causing me to laugh and then leaning forward to kiss me softly. The reality of the situation hit me as I sighed. But it didn't actually completely have me convinced until he said what he said next. "I'm yours and only yours."

That I could definitely live with. "Good. So, can I kill you with a silver bullet?" I asked as rolled his eyes at me.

"Not exactly, the Hollywood version of things is a bit watered down and over imaginative." He said and I wanted to laugh at his annoyance with such a question.

"So I guess that means you don't turn into a hairy beast when there's a full moon." I giggled and he kissed my cheek. I wanted to turn in his arms and make out on Emily's couch, but that probably wasn't proper protocol for what had just transpired.

Yaya had interrupted us. "So I guess that means you're an official part of the imprint club! You get a patch and everything!" she squealed sarcastically and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I could kill you and you're big mouth!" Spear said forcefully pointing his finger at her as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm pregnant and hormonal, I don't have a grip on my mind and it just got away from me. And I do not have a big mouth." she glared.

"You have a gigantic mouth!" Spear rebutted. Yaya flipped him off before waddling away and leaving it just Spear and I. I cuddled into him.

"So _when_ were you planning on telling me?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Maybe when we're married, or never." He said as I smacked his stomach. "I'm glad you're in on the secret though."

So many things started to make sense now, as the pieces fell into place. "So does this explain why you were shirtless when you came and got me that night?" I asked.

"You're a smart one." he chuckled. "Yeah, it explains why I didn't have a shirt. My body temperature is really high and wearing clothes sucks. And when I phase, I can't wear any clothes, they'll be destroyed."

I cuddle closer, never wanting to let go of that warmth. "I love your warmth," I sighed, knowing that I was going to get to feel it every single day for the rest of my life and wanting nothing more. This was quiet possibly the best place I could ever be, in Spear's arms. If only this peace could've lasted.

_AN: So that was a big bitch of a chapter, eh?! Haha! Next chapter, things are gonna get interesting! Bwahahahahahah!_


	10. Lives Are Taken, Lives Are Given

_AN: Yay, so here's chapter whatever, I don't even know really! Baha! But anyway, the review count for the last chapter was pretty pathetic ya'll! Come on now! Don't leave me hanging!_

_But thanks to my loyal reviewers and of course to Jen for being my beta and good buddy/consultant/co-writer! _

_Chapter Inspiration:_

"_I close my eyes, and I smile._

_Knowing that everything is alright, _

_To the core, close that door._

_Is this happening?_

_And I knew it from the start, my arms are open wide,_

_Your head is on my stomach and we're trying so hard not_

_To fall asleep, here we are, on this 18__th__ floor balcony,_

_Flying away."_

_18__th__ Floor Balcony - Blue October_

_©NataliaNicolette - Although I own nothing you may or may not recognize. No copyright infringement intended._

--

Spear Mahalla

--

The next month was the happiest time in my life. I saw Pierce ever single day. I talked to her before she went to sleep at night and when she woke up in the morning. She was mine and I couldn't have been happier. The way she lit up whenever I was around made me really believe I was worth something and even more importantly, I was worth more to her. She was the reason I breathed and her smile made my heart melt.

The way she clung to me whenever I was in a three foot radius of her showed me that she was feeling the connection as well. Logan's sorry ass hightailed it to California after his broken ribs, courtesy of Kai, got better. It made me a sleep easier at night, knowing that the asshole wasn't near Pierce, he was far away where he should be. That didn't stop me from running by her window at night, just to make sure nothing was going wrong. Every since Jake's shop was torn apart, there hadn't been anymore problems, but that in itself was alarming. I had a feeling it was just the calm before the storm.

It was Friday afternoon, after classes. I was leaning over Pierce's shoulder in the kitchen as she taught me how to make Chicken Adobo, one of her culture's traditional dishes, and one that I'd come to love. I was always well-fed when I was with Pierce.

I dropped a light kiss on her exposed neck and felt her smile, shooing me away as she explained the measurements for something or rather in the chicken. I laughed, backing away for a second, but then resurfacing, resting my chin on her shoulder as she mixed.

"Are you hungry?" she asked me, stirring some spices together. I nodded. She giggled, rolling her eyes. "That was a dumb question I suppose. You're _always_ hungry." she smiled and I squeezed her hips in my hands. She squealed.

"I can't help it. It's a werewolf thing." I murmured in her ear and she shivered.

"Of course it is." she muttered with an exaggerated accusing tone. I smiled as she dumped everything into a pot that was boiling on the stove. When she was done, she leaned into me and stared out the kitchen window into the rain. It was your typical LaPush day, foggy rain and freezing cold temperatures. She sighed. "I love the rain." she murmured. I glanced into her eyes and saw longing and adoration. "It's like it has the power to wash away yesterday and it makes way for a fresh start the next day." she said and I thought about her words. I hadn't really considered the rain in that way before. She spun in my arms and rested her small hands on my chest, one over my heart and the other beginning to fall to my waist.

Leaning up, she pressed a kiss to the indent in my collarbone and my heart sped under her fingertips. It always happened when she kissed me that way, so sweetly, so innocently. She had no idea what she did to me.

She pushed her hand harder against my chest as she stood on her tippy toes to kiss my jaw and again, my heart sped. Our physical relationship had been good. I honestly didn't expect her to be so oven to the physical stuff so soon, not after what Logan had done to her. But every time I kissed her or held her, I made sure she knew how much I cared and I would never ever hurt her. Even though she allowed me to do what I pleased, I didn't push things to far. I didn't want to scare her.

Sensing my excitement, she took it a step forward, kissing my pulse point and that was the end of her little masquerade. I tore my hands away from her hips, where they had been pulling her closer, and cupped her tiny, exotically beautiful face in my hands. She was too willing as I brought her lips to mine. She surged forward and kissed me head on. I groaned when she took a step closer to me, running her tongue along my lips. I opened my mouth gladly for her and after a few moments of kissing her senseless, I realized she had backed me up against the refrigerator.

This wasn't right!

Taking her by surprise, I nibbled on her bottom lip and let my hands fall underneath her thighs, hoisting her up until she wrapped her arms around my neck. She kissed me harder and I was breathless. Our tongues fought for dominancy and I let her win as I twisted slightly, pushing her back against the fridge. She sighed into me and suddenly her hands were creeping up the back of my shirt, and there had never been anything that felt as good as her tiny hands on my skin.

So you can understand my frustration when my cell phone began to loudly ring on the kitchen table.

I ignored the first couple of rings before Pierce pulled away, groaning.

"Just answer it." she sighed, unstitching herself from me and I felt weird without the contact. I grumbled a few curse words under my breath before snatching the offending phone off the table top and jerking it open.

"What?" I growled, a little breathless.

"Hey idiot, guess what I'm doing!" Yaya trilled from the other end and my hand went to my brow, rubbing my forehead in frustration. She had a knack for having the screwiest timing.

"Annoying the hell out of me?" I shot back bitterly and I could imagine the scowl on her face.

"Ba-ha, you're hilarious, but what I'm doing a little more important than that. Believe it or not, my world doesn't revolve around you, conceited-ass." she bit out sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and Pierce listened on with a grin.

"Alright then, tell me." I muttered. The line was quiet for a moment and I heard a bit of a labored breath, fallowed by a shaky exhale.

"Drum roll please, brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrruum! I'm giving birth!" she hollered and I thought my eardrum was going to bust.

"What!? Are you serious, like right now!?" I asked, my anger dissolving. She sighed.

"Well, not right this instant, but in a bit!" she told me and I laughed.

"Ya, that's great -" I began but she cut me off.

"Listen, I want you to be here!" she commanded, "And I want Pierce to be here to! Is she with you? Will you bring her?! Make sure you bring her or I'll castrate you, I mean it!" she screamed and I could hear Kai laughing in the background.

"Sure, sure." I answered, "She's with me. We'll be there in a bit." She laughed.

"Good, and bring me some food!" I heard Kai in the background.

'_You can't have food! You just had your epidural!'_

"Aye, I'm hungry!" Yaya complained. "Shit, okay, ix-nay on the food-ay." she told me and I was suddenly reminded of the time when we were ten and we spoke to each other in strictly Pig Latin for a month straight. I began to chuckle thinking about how long ago that seemed and now the only girl, aside from my family and Pierce, that I'd ever loved was going to be a mother. "See you soon, budday." she said.

"We'll be there." I told her and hung up. Pierce looked at me with expectant eyes. "She's having the baby." I told her and her hazel eyes lit up.

"Really!?" I nodded, and she lunged for my hand, dragging me to the front door after yanking her coat off the coat wrack. "Well, let's go. Wait, is it okay that I go?" she asked, "Or is this just a family thing?" I rolled my eyes, she really was oblivious to the fact my family adored her.

"Yaya threatened the life of my testicles if I didn't bring you along." I told her seriously and she burst into laughter.

"That sounds like her." she giggled. Pierce and Yaya, along with Kai had become good friends in the last few weeks. When she wasn't with me, she was with them or her Lola. I loved the fact that she just bonded right in with them, no problems at all.

By the time we got to the hospital, there was pretty much the whole wolf family in the waiting room. Quil and Paul were talking animatedly about something. They looked excited about becoming grandfathers. I was guessing Rachel and Claire were in the room with Yaya and Junior. Kai was playing cards with Ayden and Chevy. Aside from the immediate family, everyone else was spread out. Avery and his wife Kina were sitting quietly together as Kina bounced a sleepy Caden to sleep. Sam and Emily were now engaged in conversation with Nessie and Jake. There were just a few people missing, but I was pretty sure that once the baby was actually born, they'd all show up. Births in my family were like a massive holiday, another reason for the family to get together and splurge on gifts and eat Emily's cooking.

My cell phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out and checked a text from Yaya.

_Are you here yet, goober?_

_Yes, we're here with everyone else. _I texted back.

Kai glanced up and spotted us. She waved us over and Pierce smiled radiantly.

"Hey, you guys made it," Kai said when I flopped in a seat next to Pierce, draping an arm around her shoulders.

We all sat and waited in the waiting area for two hours before anything happened. Claire raced down informing us that she would begin the actual birthing process in an hour or so. Pierce and I were left alone when everyone else decided to go to the cafeteria to get food or drink. She rested her head against my shoulder, breathing deeply. We hadn't talked much since we got here and I noticed one thing about Pierce that was similar to myself.

She was a people watcher.

Meaning, instead of engaging too largely with the people around her, she sat and watched everyone interact. I was the exact same.

After texting Shane, he informed me that he and my parents along with my baby brothers would be here as soon as possible. They were in Seattle for some benefit at Jimmy and Alex's school.

"You okay?" I asked Pierce, running a hand over her hair. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm great." she told me and there was something off about her voice. I could sense her slight distress.

"You sure?" I asked. Her eyes seemed to flash a distant emotion.

"It's just that hospitals are sort of the dawn of everything, you know?" she asked, weaving her fingers through mine.

"What do you mean?" I asked her. She rested her chin on my shoulder, gazing up at me.

"People are born here, people die here." she murmured. "I haven't really gotten over my weird disposition to hospitals since my mom passed." and I felt a little shocked. She'd never talked to me about her mother's death before. Whenever it came up before, she would always sidestep the topic.

"Really?" I asked, stroking her cheekbone with my thumb. She nodded.

She sat silently for a moment before speaking again. "That day, I waited for her—like I always did." she paused, "I guess I should have known something wasn't right when she was late—she was never late." I felt privileged, she'd never opened up like this. "When the highway patrol finally got me to the hospital, I sat and waited." she said and it sounded like she was choking up a little. "My Lola got here, so she and I waited and waited." and I felt a warm tear hit my skin. I tipped her face upward, wiping her tears away. I knew it was painful for her to tell me this.

"You don't have to tell me this, you know. It's okay." I assured her and she sighed, continuing.

"You know, it was funny. The exact moment - the doctor came out to tell us that she had passed away, there was a man that ran out, screaming at his family that his wife had just given birth to a baby girl." she smiled at me, with teary eyes. "A life was given right at the moment one was taken." she said, looking at a couple holding a sleeping toddler. "It was just ironic, a very ironic moment." she finished. I smudged away some more stray tears, kissing her chastely.

"How did she die?" I asked, knowing if I didn't ask now, I might not get another chance.

"An accident." she said a little bitterly. "There was a girl texting on her cell phone, not paying attention to the road. Mom was fixing her tire and the girl careened into her." she sniffled, staring back at the couple and their toddler.

The whole explanation hit me like a ton of bricks and I hugged her closer. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Pierce." I whispered into her hair and I felt her heave a tiny sob. "I'm sorry that your mom was taken from you, and I'm sorry that your dad doesn't have any contact with you." I rambled on, "And I'm even sorrier that Logan did the things that he's done to you." I meant it. She'd lost so much. Her mom, her dad, her innocence, her will to trust. She sighed and her breath on my neck made me shiver.

"My mom always told me that the bad stuff always leads to the good." she said, stroking my arm. I shook my head. Any other person would have utterly given up, but not her.

"I don't know how you do it." I mumbled. She looked up at me with slightly red eyes.

"Do what?" she asked.

"How you're so strong, and positive all the time. Any other person would have lost it by now." I said, a little regretful at my choice of words, but she smiled sweetly at me.

"I have you. I have my Lola. I even have Kai and Yaya now." Pierce said a bit happier. "I have more now than I did before and I think things are just going to get better. I can't give up on myself without giving up all that first, and that's something I won't be doing." she said, hugging herself closer to me and I nuzzled her as close as possible to me.

My girl was amazing.

Everyone returned in little groups a while later. I glanced at Avery, holding a sleeping Caden. He looked so happy. I wondered if I would ever hold my sleeping child that way, Pierce's sleeping child that way. My reverie was broken when Rachel burst through the waiting room doors, clad in pink scrubs from head to toe.

"Pass out the pink cigars, ladies and gentleman! WE HAVE A GIRL!" she said with a wet, teary smile. Paul and Quil jumped up, Paul wrapping Rachel in a hug as the rest of the wolf family whooped and laughed, rejoicing in a new addition to the clan. Pierce kissed me quickly. Embry and Tara, who had arrived a while ago, were passing along little pink, plastic wrapped bubblegum cigars. There were little banners attached to them, scripting _' CONGRATS, IT'S A BABY GIRL!' _I laughed as Pierce unwrapped hers and chewed a huge piece, proceeding to blow a giant bubble.

I thought Chevy was going to have a coronary. He was running around like a headless chicken, he bumped into Pierce. "I'm AN UNCLE!" he screamed in hysterics and both Pierce and I burst into laughter. My parents got there a few moments later, and Chevy had no problems announcing the birth of his niece. My little brothers laughed, watching their buddy running around, acting crazy.

"Oh Pierce! Hi! How long have you two been here?" my mom asked, pulling my girl into a hug, after she got done talking to a teary eyed Emily. Pierce grinned.

"Just a few hours." she told her and my mom touched my own arm and smiled. My mom turned, "EM! Let's go see the baby!" she hollered as she and Emily along with Kina and Tara tiraded through the doors down to Yaya's room. Kai hunkered over after a moment after she got back from seeing the baby.

"She's demanded to see you two." she laughed. Pierce's eyes grew large.

"I can't go in there. This is a family thing. I don't want to intrude." she said with a nervous smile. Kai scoffed at her.

"I don't know why you're acting like you don't belong with us." she said warmly. "You're as much a part of the family as I am, or even this big lug." she jabbed a finger at me and I smiled.

"And besides, I intend in keeping my man berries, you're going in there with me." I teased and Kai looked at me quizzically before catching on.

"She threatened your balls again, eh?" she asked, laughing hysterically. It wasn't the first time Yaya had threatened me.

"Oh yeah." I laughed.

After everyone had made their rounds, I drug Pierce with me to Yaya's room. Upon arrival, I heard an exhausted Yaya cooing to her baby.

"About time you guys came in to see me." she said, breathlessly, shifting the pink bundle in her arms. Junior was smiling like a madman, but looked like he was about to keel over and die.

"Congrats, man." I slapped his back in a brotherly way and he laughed.

"I'm gonna go get something with caffeine, I'll be back." he murmured to Yaya, pecking her forehead and she gave him a smile in response.

"So, what are you going to name her?" I asked, as Pierce semi-hid behind me. I got the feeling she felt awkward in such a family oriented situation. She was a hard head sometimes. I hooked an arm around her elbow and pulled her into my side, she gave Yaya a smile.

"Well, Billy actually picked her name - Rainie Mai." she said. "It's like her tribal name in a way. That's why Billy picked it." she grinned. Yaya looked down at her daughter longingly. She tipped the bundle in our direction so we could get a better look. I saw a clone of Junior, just about everything she was, was Junior - eyes, nose, everything. "Say hi to your uncle Spear." she said a baby voice, "And aunty Pierce." she smiled and I felt Pierce relax against me. "Wanna hold her?" she asked me and I was hesitant. "Here," she said, handing the baby to Pierce, "You hold her, she's probably sick of me already." she smiled. Pierce stepped forward happily and took the tiny baby in her arms, slightly bouncing her. She smiled and her radiance lit up the room. Pierce walked around the small room, cradling the baby in her arms, murmuring something in Tagalog, but it sounded vaguely like happy birthday. I flopped in the chair next to Yaya's bed.

"Congrats, Ya." I smiled. She laughed.

"Crazy eh? I'm a mother." she sighed. "I'm probably gonna be a terrible parent." she muttered. I shook my head, watching Pierce press a light kiss to Rainie's forehead.

"Nah, you'll be fine. You and Junior have this in the bag." I assured her and she patted my arm.

"Thanks." she said. She glanced back up at Pierce. "So I can count you two in as babysitters when I'm sleep deprived, right?" she giggled and the baby let out a happy sounding squeak, making all of us laugh at once. "I guess Rain agrees!" Yaya bumbled. A few moment's later, Pierce came to my side, motioning for me to take the baby.

It's not that I didn't want to hold the baby, I just didn't know how.

"I, uh, I -" I stammered. Pierce smiled.

"Here, just cradle her close to you." she instructed as she gently set the wide eyed baby in my arms, "Make sure you support her neck and head." I did as she told me and the baby stared at me through thick lashes and big blue eyes. "I think she likes your warmth." she murmured. Yaya snorted.

"Chyeah, the little bugger wouldn't sleep for me earlier. Only when one of the guys held her. She loves the heat, but who could blame her, it's comforting." Yaya explained as she reached for Pierce's hand. She looked up at her, "Thanks." she said, looking back at me. "Both of you - for being here." she looked like she was about to cry.

Hormones do crazy things to people.

"It means a lot and when you have a baby, I'm gonna be the first one there!" she laughed and Pierce and I chuckled along with her.

After an hour of visiting, Yaya had to pry the baby from me. I had taken well to holding the tiny little girl. I ruffled Yaya's hair before we left as she bitched at me halfheartedly.

We said our goodbyes to everyone and headed back to my house. Shane had let me know that he wasn't going to be home that night. He was planning on taking our baby brothers to the super arcade in Seattle the next day.

It was rainy and dark when we made it to the car.

"Do you want me to take you home?" I asked Pierce as she yawned next to me. I grinned - she looked adorable. She looked at me with sleepy eyes.

"Can I just stay with you?" she asked. I smiled at her absurdity. Like she really had to ask me.

"Of course, my lady." I grabbed her hand and kissed her palm as we made our way back to the house.

It had been a long day. A new life was brought into the world and despite the craziness of the whole day, I felt like I was closer to Pierce than I was before.

The house was dark and cold when we got there and the smell of Pierce's Chicken Adobo was still thick in the air. I flicked on the light and the heat for Pierce.

"I'll be right back." I told Pierce as she sat down on the couch. I hunted through my drawers, trying to find something small for Pierce to wear to sleep. The best I could find were some basketball shorts and an old baseball t-shirt I'd worn pre-werewolf days. When I got back to the living room, Pierce was near the window, running her hands over the carving in the wooded window seal. She glanced up at me and smiled.

"What is this?" she asked.

I handed her the oversized clothes. "It's my dad's growth measurements." I explained to her. "He grew up here, and every year, my grandfather took his measurements." she smiled at the notion. She ran her slender fingers over the markings again.

"It would have been nice to grow up in a place like this." she said, looking around the warmly lit cabin. I sighed.

"Yeah." I agreed. "My grandfather built this place for my grandma just after they were married." I told her and she slipped her coat off and sat on the low window seal, listening to me happily.

"He built a house for her?" she asked me incredulously. I nodded.

"There's wasn't a person in the world that loved my grandmother like my grandfather did." I said, wishing I could just step forward and feel her under my fingertips. "They loved each other until the day they died." I said, running my own fingers over the markings on the wood. I stepped closer to Pierce, her heart speeding just a bit.

"Do you think you'll ever love someone that much?" she asked quietly, avoiding eye contact. I considered an adequate answer. I didn't want to scare her off by confessing my undying love for her. I did love her, so much, but I didn't want to be smothery or overbearing. Taking her small chin between my fingers, I looked down at her.

"Maybe one day." I said and her eyes lit just the slightest. I leaned down, my lips hovering just over hers. "Or maybe I already do." I whispered and that must have been the right thing to say.

Pierce launched herself at me, kissing me roughly. I wrapped my arms around her small waist and lifted her off the floor, her feet dangled the slightest.

Things heated quickly and just like earlier, I didn't want to take it too far. The Logan ordeal still bothered me and I didn't want her to feel overpowered with me like she did with him, but when I tried to slow things down, she would just come right back at me, stronger than before.

I ended up holding my weight over her on the couch, kissing her happily, running my tongue over her lips as she let me in, running her cool hands over my back. Inch by inch, she managed to get my shirt off. I got the inkling she liked my chest, the way she ran her hands over my abs, she made me shudder. I touched her lightly, trying not to go too far, but I was loosing grip.

About the time she nipped my bottom lip and hooked her leg around my waist I was too far gone. There comes a point when you totally let go and that was my moment. I let a little more of my own weight rest on her as I ran my fingertips over her ribcage. She sighed into my mouth and I wanted her so badly at that moment. I pulled back and she looked at me with a pouty expression. If it wasn't for the lust that I'm sure was mirrored in my own eyes, I would have laughed but I didn't. Instead I lifted her, grabbing her about the waist and carried her to my room.

The severity of the situation didn't weigh on me until I laid her on my bed. Her shirt was rumpled and her lips were swollen. I kneeled in front of her and cursed myself for letting things get this far. She needed time to heal from her earlier ordeal and I wasn't helping. She sat up and stared at me.

"What's the matter?" she asked me and I didn't trust myself to speak. "Did I do something wrong?"

I couldn't bring myself to look her in the eye. Her vocal expression was enough to make me feel like an ass. She was my imprint and I'd distressed her.

After a moment of silence, I brought my eyes to hers and she looked like she was going to cry.

Fucking grand.

She thinks I rejected her.

I got up and sat on the edge of the bed. "You didn't do anything wrong." I told her, trying desperately to get her to understand.

"I don't get -" she began and I cut her off.

"It's not anything you've done. I just don't want to rush things. You've just gone through all that shit with Logan and I don't want to - " it was her turn to cut me off.

"What I had with Logan and what I have with you are two very different things, Spear." she said softly to me. She crawled on her knees, until she situated herself half on my lap, latching her hands around my neck. "I want this." she said simply. "I want you." she finished, pulling her shirt off in one swift motion. I moved my hands to grip the indent in her waist. She was so beautiful. The stomach was the same gorgeous shade of mocha, her belly button a cute outtie. I ran my fingers down her bare back and she exhaled roughly, her breath making my head swim.

She leaned forward and planted her lips on mine and again, I was gone. I bit her lips softly and she made a light airy sound. I laid her back, and she gripped my shoulders tightly. I kissed her back for a moment. When her hands began to pull on the button of her jeans, I pulled back.

"Are you sure?" I asked her and she nodded, guiding my hands back to her hips.

"I'm sure about you and me and that's enough." she said to me quietly. I nodded, kissing her harshly again, while pushing her hands aside and undoing the button to her jeans myself.

It was finally time to let everything go - except for her.


	11. Keep Going, I Bet I Can Say More

_**AN: So I'm sorry this has taken longer than necessary to get posted. My great grandfather passed away a few days ago and I've been super busy so getting this posted has been near impossible! But this is an amazing chapter, written by Jen! OH HOLY LEMON! Yesh, there is a lemon, so I hope you dig it!**_

_**Thanks so much for the great work Jen! You Rock!**_

_**©NataliaNicolette - Although I own nothing you may or may not recognize. No copyright infringement intended.**_

"_**When the evening shadows and the stars appearAnd there is no one there to dry your tearsI could hold you for a million yearsTo make you feel my love**_

_**I know you haven't made your mind up yetBut I would never do you wrongI've known it from the moment that we metNo doubt in my mind where you belong**_

_**I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blueI'd go crawling down the avenueThere's nothing that I wouldn't doTo make you feel my love."**_

_**To Make You Feel My Love Bob Dylan**_

**--**

**Pierce Mactal**

**--**

**I had never been a cautious girl. Perhaps that came from having been raised by such brave women, I never felt afraid to do anything. Things changed with Logan, I became a shell of who I was, never thinking I was worth much more than a life of fear and insecurity. **

**But now, in Spear's arms, I knew right where I belonged. **

**It had been a day of life, a day that could make anyone fall asleep with a smile on their face. It was different for me, though. Things were…perfect. I had truly felt like part of a family, something I hadn't felt since before Mom died. That was another thing that made today so special. My mom…I hadn't talked about her in years, hadn't wanted to remember anything about that day, but with Spear, I felt safe, I felt like I could share anything with him, even this…this action that I knew would be so…different. **

**I was seventeen when I lost my virginity. It wasn't special, it wasn't unique, and it wasn't something I ever wanted to share with anyone, except my daughter, someday, to tell her how it shouldn't be done, the backseat of a car never a comfortable place to feel like your last piece of innocence disappears. And not like Logan was gentle or caring when it happened. So, in a way, this time, this moment, was like a first time for me.**

**One minute, Spear was telling me how much his grandfather loved and adored his grandmother and the next, my lips were on his and I never wanted them to leave. Spear didn't seem to mind too much, holding me up, laying me on the couch, allowing me to touch every single inch of his chest and stomach. My mouth wanted to scream that I loved him. Tell him he was the only thing I ever wanted, ever. Then he picked me up from the couch, carrying me to his bed, something that should've scared the shit out of me. But I didn't. I felt more sure of this than I had of anything other than Spear in years. **

**And when I felt like everything was how it should've been, and I wanted him. Then, like a fucking knife to my heart, he pulled away and sat on his knees. **_**What the hell?**_** I thought. He could only look at me. "What's the matter?" I asked, my voice trying to hide some of the pain in my voice, though I didn't think it was working. "Did I do something wrong?"**

**It was quiet, more quiet than it had been between us in a long time, and I felt my heartbreaking. He didn't want me. Not like that. I was damaged goods, and I felt my eyes start to glaze over with tears. Spear distanced himself farther from me. "You didn't do anything wrong," he said. I didn't believe him. I had to have done something, but what?**

"**I don't get—" I started but he cut me off.**

"**It's not anything you've done. I just don't want to rush things. You've just gone through all that shit with Logan and I don't' want to—" Really? Did he think I couldn't do this with him because of Logan? If anything it was the complete opposite. **

"**What I had with Logan and what I have you are two very different things, Spear," I told him, trying to make him believe me. I crawled to him, stopping to put my arms around his neck. "I want this. I want you." I pulled back to pull off my shirt, as he watched me. **

**His hands found my waist and my body relaxed, giving into his warmth as I exhaled.**

**I closed the space between us, kissing his lips until he bit down softly and I sighed. I wanted more. He slipped his arms under mine and laid me down pushing us back to the pillows. He kissed me, harder, but it still wasn't enough, and I ran my hands down my bare stomach to the button on my jeans, as he pulled away from me.**

"**Are you sure?" he asked. **

**I nodded to him, moving his hands to my hips. "I'm sure about you and me and that's enough," I whispered, meaning every letter, every syllable. He kissed me harder, taking my hands away and lightly tickling my stomach as he unbuttoned my jeans, then slowly slid the zipper down. **

**I spread my legs to let him settle between them while he pressed his hands on either side of my head. His lower half wasn't going anywhere and **_**he**_** was pressing into me. I released the grip on his shoulders and ran my hands to his stomach, finding the button to his jeans, and then unzipping them, feeling the pressure increase between my legs.**

**Spear pulled away and placed a soft kiss on my forehead. He moved one of his hands to my waistband. "Can I take them off?" he asked, and I felt a warm pool between my legs. This was happening…**

"**Yes," I breathed, kissing him lightly on the lips. I lifted my hips and to allow him easier access to remove my jeans. He stopped at my ankles, a grin on his face as he looked up at me. For once in about a billion years, I was actually wearing matching undergarments, he pulled my jeans off the rest of the way. He was still completely dressed and I pulled his shirt off, kissing his chest, then looking up at him while I grabbed his waistband. "Do you want me to help you take yours off?" I blushed a little asking him.**

"**Yeah," his voice was so soft and low and sensual and he moved over, standing up next to the bed. He leaned down and kissed me once on the lips, before I pushed his jeans off, leaving him in his boxers, me in my panties and bra.**

**I laid back, propped up on my elbows. "Spear…" I said, wiggling my finger to him. **

"**You're so beautiful," he moved back to the bed, sitting up on his knees.**

**I pulled him down, laying him on his back and then straddling him. I looked down at Spear…my Spear…I ran my finger down his chest, watching the muscles jump, stopping at his belly button. It was the nicest belly button I'd ever seen, I referred to it as a "kinda outie" because it wasn't completely an outie like me, it was only kind of that way. "You are…" There were no words for how amazing he was, so I let my actions speak for themselves, leaning down to kiss his lips, then his neck, his collarbone, then his chest. "You have the sexiest bellybutton," I whispered, leaning down to kiss it. "Can I keep going?" I asked, almost embarrassed that I'd gotten so bold.**

**Spear pulled me down and kissed me. He ran his hands up my side to my back. "Can I take this off first?" he stopped at the clasp on my bra. I nodded, touching my tongue to his, the passion getting really intense and my head spinning a little. He expertly undid it with a single snap of his wrist.**

"**You're awfully good at that," I blushed again, letting the hot pink bra straps fall, kissing my wolf's mouth, moist and warm. Spears large fingers pulled it off the rest of the way.**

**I sat up, covering myself with my arm. "Hey, that's not gonna work," Spear smirked. I nodded and moved my arm, exposing my breast to him. **

"**Sorry…" I whispered. **

**Spear furrowed his brow. "Honey, you don't have anything to be sorry for. I just…I only wanted to see if you wanted to show me."**

"**I do. I, uh, you're only the second person to see me like this, and…before, I didn't, he didn't…I just know it's not all that much to look at," my voice was barely emitting any sound and every insecurity I had crept to the surface.**

"**Pierce, can I touch you?" Spear's voice was more confident.**

**I managed to breathe out a "Yes," Spear's hands finding my breasts. **

"**They fit perfectly," he smirked. "They're perfect, you're perfect." I knew I was blushing more and I leaned into his touch on my breast, running my hands down his chest again, and rocking forward. "Can you feel what you do to me?" He grabbed my hips and pushed me into him slightly and I shuddered at the hardness underneath me.**

**I got bold again. "Will you be on top?" I had barely said it before Spear flipped us, keeping his weight off me, kissing my neck and sucking all the way down to my nipple, where his tongue swirled.**

"**Mahal ng Diyos!" I groaned out, arching my back and pushing harder into him.**

**Spear stopped, his eyes heavy with lust. "I don't know what you said, but it's just about the sexiest fucking thing I've ever heard."**

**I parted my legs more. "I said, Dear God, but keep going and I bet I can say more than that."**

**Spears growled, his hands tugging at my panties, pulling them off before I realized they were missing. His hand held at my abdomen, looking in my eyes, and inching, inching, inching down to the most intimate part of my body and I gasp at the sensation of him only resting his hand there. **

**Now that I knew this was happening, really happening, I panicked for a minute. "Spear, is Shane, is he, coming home?" **

**He smirked and then chuckled. "Nope, it's just you and me, babe." He kept his weight off me, kissing my roughly, then pulling away. "Um, I don't have…I think Shane might have a condom, I…"**

**I ran my fingers through his hair. "It's okay. I'm, um, I'm on the Pill," I told him, stroking his cheek. **

"**Okay," Spear said, seeming like he needed that reassurance. I was already completely naked and I knew he was straining against his boxers, I could feel it brush my thigh or press into my core. "I think this is my new favorite part of you," he whispered, his fingertips lightly touching each of my breasts, making me shiver and my breaths come out more like pants.**

**A moment of courage hit me and I drove my hand down to his waist, pushing his boxers down. "Ugh!" he groaned as my hand grazed over him.**

"**I'm sorry," I breathed.**

"**No, don't be. It…it felt good," Spear panted. **

**That was all the motivation I needed. My hand slid down his back, around his side, over his hip, until I was groping him. I'd never touched anyone man like I was touching Spear right now, not Logan. Logan was more of a "quick fuck" kinda guy, no ecstasy to it. I knew, by the love I felt for Spear, and the love he felt for me, there'd be more than enough euphoria for each of us. I kept hold of him, shifting him in my hand, moving faster. I couldn't see, but I could feel, Spear's enormous size didn't just dominate his upper body, he was big everywhere, EVERYWHERE.**

"**Spear," I kissed him, spreading my legs even farther, him settling in a little more, groaning as I started to stroke him. **

**He holding back now, and he kissed my forehead, cheeks, and chin, still keeping his weight off me. Spear ran his nose over jawline. Then moved his hand down to my waist and he pulled me up just a bit. **

"**Spear, I need you," I whispered. "I need to feel you." I ran my hands down his back, pulling him down on me. "Now, please…" I was being rude and impatient, but I wanted, need him, I needed to be his.**

"**Are you gonna be okay?" he asked. **

"**I'll be alright," I whispered into his ear, kissing his neck right below it. **

**Spear's lips returned to mine, increasing in intensity, both of us making sounds and moaning like there was no one else in the world to hear us. His kisses didn't stop when I felt him situate himself, right where he needed to be and I gripped his shoulders again, hitching one of my legs over his hip.**

"**I want you," Spear whispered, starting to push into me slightly.**

"**Then take me," I whispered back, sparking something in him, his kiss feverish, sliding into me as I gasp. This was definitely not like anything I'd ever felt before. **

**He didn't move but looked down at me. "You okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?" His eyes were so full of worry, not that he was worried he was making a mistake. He was worried about me, his thoughts weren't of himself or what he needed, he wanted me…**

**I nodded, hoping he could feel my love for him as my eyes locked with his. "Just give me a second to adjust to the, um, size," I blushed, wiggling my hips, feeling myself stretch. Then, as I moved my leg back up over his hip, I felt it, something I hadn't gotten from sex in a long time, pleasure. "Move…" I commanded, feeling like a drill sergeant.**

**It didn't take more than that, Spear pulling out and then pushing back in. "Ugh…" he groaned and I climbed up his chest a little, turning my neck to the side, as he started to suck on it. "You don't…this feels…you're so…" His fragmented sentences made me smile, knowing I was the one doing that to him, keeping him that overwhelmed that he couldn't even form a sentence.**

"**Keep going," I moaned back, trailing my fingers down his back as he continued pushing in and out. My stomach started to tighten, my muscles tensing as he set a steady rhythm of in and out. I hitched my other leg up around his hips too, now allowing him a different angle. "Oh, God!" I panted. I wanted to be closer, if that were possible, I needed him to pull me closer to him. "Hold me tighter," I whimpered.**

"**I got ya, sweetheart. I'm not letting you go," he kissed my collarbone. "Ever." He hooked his arms under mine, making his thrust less dramatic but slower and more sensual, moving his lips back to my mouth.**

**I pushed my tongue forward, and he met it with his and a very soft, stiff thrust. "Ohhhh," I moaned. "There…right there." I didn't even mean to say it, it just kinda came out but it was worth it. Spear repeated his action, once, twice, three times, before I felt it coming. **

"**I'm gonna…" Spear's thrusts became erratic, and I felt the bed moving with him. He moved one of his arms from around me and fisted the pillow that my head was on. "Fuck!" he screamed and I felt him release. I didn't mind that I didn't get that release. I had felt more pleasure in that closeness to Spear than in every single bit of sex I'd had before. But when he opened his eyes, he looked horrified. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. It's just been awhile and I guess my body just…I'm the world's worst imprint, Pierce, I…you didn't get to, you know, finish."**

**I leaned up and kissed him sweetly. "It's okay," I ran my hand over his forehead, wiping off a few beads of sweat, feeling his heat more now that we were just laying here. "Kayo ay kahanga-hangang," I whispered on his lips and immediately felt him stiffen inside me. **

"**Let's see if I can't get you taken care of," he grinned, kissing me hard again. "What'd you say, by the way? In Tagalog?" **

**I bit his bottom lip. "You're amazing," I pulled my leg up more, and there was that feeling again, that amazing feeling, that took my breath away. But now, I managed to talk. "You are the best imprint anyone could ask for, and you make me feel so, ohhh…ohhhh!" It was building, his thrust back to the steady rhythm as my whole body tensed more, made more so as he opened his eyes, those swimming grey eyes and I lost myself in that moment, my body shuddering. **

**Like magic, I felt it all go, everything, all the qualms and fears I had about anything. I felt loved, I felt whole, and I felt Spear letting everything go too, our breathing staggered. **

"**You're amazing." his soft grey eyes never leaving mine, and I felt his grip ease on the pillow behind me. My body felt like every bone had disappeared, as he swept my hair from my brow and leaned down to kiss it. I had no idea this was what an orgasm was supposed to feel like and do to you, my toes curled and not moving. **

"**That was the single most satisfying experience of my life," I panted, as he slip out of me and rolled over. I missed his warmth and whimpered a bit at the loss of contact. Spear pulled me into his side, holding me with his arm wrapped around me, his fingertips dancing on my hip and backside. I yawned, closing my eyes.**

"**I couldn't of said it better myself. Are you tired?" Spear kissed me with soft lips. **

"**Hmmm…" I hitched my leg across his stomach, feeling myself drift, worn out from that one act of love. I felt my breathing change, relaxing next to him. Until Spear pulled me out of my slumber.**

**He inhaled, nuzzling me, putting his chin on my head. "I love you, Pierce," he whispered, so faintly that I knew he didn't intend me to hear, thinking I was asleep. But I looked up, kissing his jaw line, feeling like I could fly, but wanting to stay right where I was.**

"**I love you too." I said back, no quiet tone, I was confident. I loved him, and I was ready for him to know that. "Mahal kita." **

**Spear looked shocked, like he hadn't expected me to hear, let alone respond, "Mahal kita too," he placed another kiss on my lips, this time more passionate, his tongue snaking into my mouth. His hand gripping onto my backside and rolling me on his stomach. I could feel him under me, growing, but he didn't try anything else. He knew I was exhausted and I knew that he loved me. I closed my eyes again, this time really falling asleep. **

**I woke up, completely naked, still on top of Spear, the sheets down at the end of the bed, my whole backside exposed. The sun was peaking through the curtains and I was so comfy, until nature called and I had to use the bathroom. I slid out of Spear's strong hold, rubbing over him. My feet stumbled a little as they hit the floor. I looked around for my clothes, picking up my panties, that were ripped in half. I slid on Spear's big t-shirt, then finding Spear's boxers and put them on. The clothing hung off me, but I could smell Spear all over it. I turned to look at him, fully exposed in front of me, and I tiptoed to kiss his forehead, covering him up with the sheet. **

**The door creaked a little as I slipped out, and I yawned opening the door I assumed was the bathroom, relieving myself, swishing some mouthwash and trying to make my hair not stick up. I inhaled and exhaled, glancing in the mirror, deciding I would make breakfast for Spear and I. **

**I kept my head down walking to the kitchen, thinking about the night before, how much I loved Spear. I opened the refrigerator, looking over the supplies, pulling out the dozen eggs, putting them on the counter then leaning down to get out the ham and cheese.**

"**Uhm," someone cleared their voice, and I assumed it was Spear.**

"**Good morning," I smiled, turning around to see Shane sitting at the table.**

"**Morning," he smirked. This was not happening. He wasn't supposed to be here.**

"**Um, I thought you had plans and you were supposed to not be here," I panicked.**

"**Good to see you too. My plans changed and I decided to come back here," he blushed. HE BLUSHED! Dear God, he'd heard us, he was here for the whole thing. **

"**Um," I had no idea what to say or do.**

"**What are you doing here?" Spear said behind me, clad in a pair of fresh boxers. My eyes were wide as he pulled me behind him. **

"**Things changed, sorry," Shane groaned. **

**There was a knock on the door and Shane got up to answer it. Spear turned to me. "I'll be right back," he pecked my lips and ran to his room coming back a few seconds later with sweats and a t-shirt on, just in time to watch Shane come back in with Kai and Ayden.**

"**Good morning," Kai smirked, as Ayden shook his head with a laugh. "So, I see that someone is really, **_**really**_** a wolf-girl now, eh?" **

**I wanted to climb under a rock, feeling suddenly smaller in Spear's clothes. "I'm gonna go call Lola real quick," I told Spear, bolting for the bedroom and throwing on the clothes I had that hadn't suffered the night before. I called Lola, explaining that the baby was born late and I decided to stay in La Push. Lola seemed to believe me and I felt relieved notifying Lola where I was.**

"**Hey, you okay?" Spear slipped in the room, joining me on the bed, where I sat Indian style.**

**I nodded. "I'm just embarrassed. Shane probably heard us, and now there's all these people." **

**Spear put his arms around me. "I know, but it doesn't change anything. Last night was like perfect and I love you, no matter what. And besides, Kai and Ayden did much, much worse. Their pelvises were glued together for months straight after they were married."**

**I laughed and leaned forward asI kissed him gently then pulled away. "I love you too."**

"**See, doesn't that just sound right?" Spear grinned and then stood, helping me off the bed.**

**The sounds from the kitchen got louder, more voices joined in. "Hellooo, pretty Pierce! Did you know I'm an uncle now?" Chevy asked.**

"**Congrats." I chuckled at him.**

"**It's pretty cool. I can tell she already looks up to me," Chevy took a bite of the omelet that Kai made. He leaned towards me. "I'm pretty sure I'm her favorite Uncle. Just don't tell Kane."**

"**Don't tell me what?" Kane Ateara stood just outside the kitchen. He took a small sniff and then shook his head with a wry grin, patting Spear on the back. I had no clue what that was suppose to mean.**

**I turned, planning on grabbing juice out of the fridge but running into a wall of person. "Easy, Killer," the wall said, and I looked up at Jacob Black, grinning. He inhaled and like Kane smiled with a shake of his head. "Seems like someone had a good night last night."**

"**Alright, we're going elsewhere," Spear grabbed my hand and my purse, pulling me out the door and driving me home.**

**Last night was great, this morning - not so much. But I guess it didn't matter because I had my wolf and he loved me.**

**That's all I needed.**

_**AN: Alrighty then! Whoop, whoop! Hope you enjoyed it! Holla!**_


	12. Makah

_AN: So you have every reason and then some to be super pissed at me and then some! But I've had the crappiest case of writers block and can't get past it. So I hope this chapter isn't complete crap. Anyway, thanks to Jen for being my beta/consultant : )/ co-writer, I would be in a dark hole without her. So without further ado, here we go on chapter something something - I'm not even sure anymore : ) - Natalia._

_Disclaimer - I own nothing you may or may not recognize. No copyright infringement intended. All Twilight characters belong to author and creator, Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended._

_Chapter Inspiration:_

_"Somehow everything's gonna fall right into place_

_If we only had a way to make it all fall faster everyday_

_If only time flew like a dove_

_Well God, make it fly faster than I'm falling in love._

_This time we're not giving up._

_Let's make it last forever._

_Screaming hallelujah._

_We'll make it last forever."_

--

Spear Mahalla

--

As I headed back to the house, I silently hoped that somehow all the freaking people in my house had disappeared. I knew a major tease fest was about to go down and I wasn't happy about it. When it's all said and done, best believe that I'm going to thoroughly fuck my brother up. The dumbass was supposed to be gone, but no - he just had to fuck up my morning.

Bastard.

When I got back to the cabin, I came to find that not only were the people still there, there were more cars parked out front. I could hear Sam and Emily had joined the clan as well as Embry and Tara. I groaned, slapping a hand against my forehead.

Fucking Shane.

I waltzed in, figuring I might as well get the snickers and sex jokes over and done with.

"Well look at Mr. Giggilo! Holla!" Embry laughed, smacking me on the back. The crowd of people burst into laughter as I became slightly irritated, but I guess you expect these things when you have a family like mine. "I heard you had a pretty eventful night." he grinned knowingly.

"Whatever." I grumbled, noticing that Paul and Rachel were absent as well as Quil and Claire. "I'm going to see Yaya." I muttered, heading to my room. I hopped in the shower, regretfully washing away Pierce's scent and pulling on some fresh clothes. I rushed out, not caring to say goodbye to anyone. I was cheesed off and I wasn't in the mood. I headed straight to the Beast and headed off to see Yaya.

I got to the hospital just as Paul and Rachel were leaving. Rachel's face lit up when she saw me. "Oh, hi Spear! It's good to see you." she grinned. Both of them looked like they hadn't slept in days. I smiled back at her as Paul gave me a pat on the back. "She'll be glad to see you." Rachel murmured as they made their way to the exit.

I headed up to maternity. Junior was on his way out when I got to the right room. He stomped out, grumbling something under his breath. Poor guy looked shook up and exhausted. "How is she?" I asked. He caught glance at me. He rolled his eyes."She kicked me out." he muttered. I blanched.

"Come again." I tried not to laugh. "She said I needed to go home and sleep, but I wanted to stay. She's my damn daughter too." he muttered like a pissed off little boy.

"So I guess it's my turn for Yaya patrol?" I mentioned and he nodded.

"Just make sure she's okay and tell her I'll be back later, whether she likes it or not." Junior muttered and I nodded.

"Will do man. Get some rest, you look like shit." I teased and he finally smiled, stalking off toward the elevator. I pushed the door open as quietly as I could, the baby might have been asleep and I didn't want to interrupt her beauty slumber - not that she needed any. She was the prettiest baby I'd seen.

I heard a little squeak and I knew the baby wasn't asleep. The door thudded shut and Yaya sighed with her back turned toward me. "Tama, if you don't go home and get some rest, I swear -"

"It's me." I said quickly. Yaya's head snapped in my direction. She grinned. I waved slightly.

"Hey." she waved me over. I took the seat next to her bed and watched her bounce a wide eyed, very much awake and alert Rainie in her arms. "So how's it going, Mom?" I teased her and she let out a strangled laugh."I don't think I'll ever get used to hearing that." she glanced back down at her child lovingly. "Uncle Spear came to see you, Raindrop." Yaya smiled, handing the little pink bundle over to me. I remember Pierce's directions from the previous day, support her neck, cradle her back and body. Rainie fit perfectly in the crook of my arm and I lightly bounced her. She yawned hugely and her eyes began to droop after a while. Yaya chuckled when she was finally out. "I don't understand how you guys get her to do that." she said.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Get her to sleep so easily. I tried for an hour last night, and she wouldn't give, then Junior held her for five minutes and she was out like a little light." I laughed quietly.

"I guess it's a wolf thing." Yaya snorted."Whatever, using your freaky body heat is cheating." I grinned at her, still lightly bouncing Rain as she slept. "Why didn't you bring Pierce with you?" she asked as if on cue. I knew my face was burning at the mention of her name, thoughts of her body molded to mine, her husky voice whispering my name popped into my mind, and I damned myself for it. I'm a dude, I'm not supposed to blush. Yaya looked at me, examining my blush. "What happened?" she demanded. I shrugged lightly.

"Nothin'." I lied. Yaya cocked an eyebrow."Riiiight." she drew out the word as if you say she wasn't believing shit I was saying. "You know you've always been a cruddy liar, so out with it Mahalla." I sighed, looking at the serenely sleeping baby in my arms.

"It was nothing, we just. . ." I trailed off feeling like a douche for having to talk about this. "We slept together last night and when we woke up this morning the whole fucking pack was at my house thanks to stupid Shane." I muttered as Yaya looked slightly amused, slightly sympathetic. "She was embarrassed, as was I." Yaya sighed, looking out the window.

"Well tell her I said it's nothing to be ashamed about. How many times did Sam and Emily catch William and his little sex partners? Believe me, there's been worse that's gone on."

"Yeah, I guess." I said quietly. Yaya picked up on the funny tone in my voice.

"What else is bugging you, Spear?" she asked as she played with the friendship bracelet I'd given to her a year ago. It still astonished me that she'd worn it this whole time.

"It's nothing. But there's just a nagging feeling in the back of my head that tells me that I shouldn't have hooked up with her so soon. I mean she just got away from that prick Logan and I don't want her to feel like all I want from her is sex, you know." Yaya actually laughed at this.

"Are you kidding me?" she spluttered. I shook my head confused as to what she thought was so damn funny. "That girl is so in love with you it's ridiculous." she explained as the baby stirred in my arms. I shifted her slightly and she settled back into comfort.

"Even still, I can't help thinking I'm rushing it a little." I told her. Yaya shook her head.

"Sometimes you're so dense, I swear Spear. I bet she would have your friggin' babies right here and now if she could. She loves you and you love her." Yaya made it all sound so simple but I had to admit, the thought of Pierce mothering my children made me happy. "I'm glad you found someone like her." she concluded after a moment of silence.

"Like what? Broken and hurting?" I asked semi sarcastic. Yaya nodded."Sometimes we all need someone to heal our broken bones. You've helped her get her bearings back and the fact that she's been beaten by another guy but trusts you with her whole self says a lot about her and her regards towards you." I let Yaya's words sink in. When the hell did she become to wise? But then thinking about it, her whole situation made her mature up. It didn't change her, she was still her spunky, saucy self, but she was more logical than she was before.

"I guess your right, Confucius." I grinned as she playfully stuck her tongue out at me. There was a long moment of silence. "Do you really think she'd mother my kids?" I asked partially serious. Yaya burst into laughter.

"Totally." she concluded.

I stayed at the hospital talking and laughing with Yaya until Quil got there a few hours later. I kissed the baby goodbye and mock punched Yaya in the arm before I took off. As soon as I was out of the hospital lobby, in the parking lot, I pulled out my phone dialing Pierce's number. I hadn't spoken to her all day and I was itching to talk to my imprint. I felt a little ridiculous missing her so much when I saw her a earlier that morning but I guess the imprint business did that to you.

She answered after the first ring.

"Hello?" she trilled into the phone and her voice gave me goose bumps.

"Have I told you I love you today?" I said into the phone. I heard her carefree chuckle. There was some sort of inconspicuous clatter in the background.

"Yes, you have but it's good to hear none the less." I could almost hear the smile in her voice. "Love you too." The noise in the background got louder.

"Where are you?" I asked. She sighed, sounding frustrated.

"The supermarket. Lola wanted Lumpia tonight and I had to pick some stuff up. It's kind of crowded." she said. I grinned, just thinking about the little crinkle of her brow that she usually got when she was irritated. I was about so say something when she spoke up. "Want to come over for dinner?" she asked. I smiled."I wouldn't want to impose." I said in mock manner. She chortled.

"Please, Lola loves your company. I think she has a crush on you." she laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. I can meet you at the store - if you want." I told her, getting in the Beast and firing it up.

"Sure!" she said enthusiastically and it was nice knowing she wanted me around.

"Alright, I'll see you in a few."

"Bye." she said shyly. I hung up and took off toward the grocery store I knew Pierce always shopped at. When I got there, the parking lot was indeed more crowded than usual. She wasn't lying when she said there were a lot of people. I hopped out, spotting Pierce's little car near the corner of the parking lot.

As soon as I stepped through the doors of the store, I was overwhelmed with people and voices and their scents. But I was also overcome with a feeling of uneasiness. I felt tense and on edge, so I paced through the store, listening for her voice and trying to decipher her scent from all the other's that were swirling around me.

When I got toward the end of one side of the store, I heard her laugh and I shoved through some people to get to her. I'd recognize her voice anywhere, I was sure I heard her. I was halfway down the aisle when I caught a scent that nearly made me stop dead in my tracks.

Makah.

I growled under my breath when I saw her talking with another guy, and was boiling with anger because that other guy was a fucking Makah.

I bowled into a teenaged kid who cursed me but that didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was in front of me and she was talking with the enemy.

My body was convulsing when I finally got to her. She looked up at me and grinned, her face lighting up.

The dark haired Makah caught glance of me and his eyes narrowed.

"Stay the fuck away from my girl." I sneered, feeling like I was gonna burst at any second.

"Spear, were just tal-" I put my hand up to stop her.

"I will kill you myself if I _ever_ see you even look her way again." the Makah rolled his eyes and stalked off, toward the exit. Pierce turned her confused, slightly irritated gaze on me.

"What the hell was that, Spear?" she hissed. I began to speak but she cut me off. "If you're going to be jealous and neurotic than our relationship isn't going to survive, because right now you're reminding me a hell of a lot like Logan." my jaw dropped.

"Are you seriously comparing me to that bastard?" I asked Pierce incredulously. She nodded.

"You sure are acting like him." she challenged me and I gaped.

"I can't believe you just said that shit to me." I roared. "You're the most important fucking person in the world to me and you compare me to _Logan_." I spun on my heel and ambled away angrily. I purposely knocked a jar off one of the shelves, I caught Pierce's flinch as the glass hit the ground and shattered. People were looking at me like I was insane and I honestly probably looked insane. When I got outside, I was shaking. The scent of the Makah trailed off into the nearby woods and I was relieved he was gone.

I stood outside, recalling what I'd just done. I just blew up at my girl - my heart.

I was ruthless and she just stood there and took it. Guilt washed over me after a moment and I felt like I was in pain for hurting her. I realize I may have been rash but that asshole could have hurt her. I'd been on edge for the last few days that this was exactly why. I knew something was gonna go down, I just didn't know what or when and that Makah just made me even more suspicious.

I was getting ready to go back into the store, find my girl and apologize when she stepped through the automatic doors. She pushed her cart and her eyes were red and puffy. She sniffled and I pushed off the wall I'd been leaning against and fallowed her silently to her car. When she stopped, and backed away from her cart, I wrapped my arms around her tightly. She yelped but then, sensing me, she melted against my chest and cried silently. I'd scared her, reminded her of someone that hurt her heartlessly and I felt like shit. My heart was breaking with every tear. This was the first time we'd fought and I acted like an ass.

"I'm sorry." I whispered into her ear and she pulled away from me.

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have been talking to him." Pierce muttered. I felt terrible, she thought I was pissed because she was talking to another guy. In reality I would be jealous if she was talking to another guy, but the fact that she was talking to scum and someone that I despised put the cherry on top of the of the sundae. I think it was time I told her about the Makah and the threat that they posed to our pack.

"Babe, it's not that I don't want you to speak to other guys." I paused, " Well, I _don't _really, but I'd never hurt you if you did." she looked at me, her expression confused.

"Then what was that whole thing about?" she demanded. I sighed, rubbing small circles on her back.

"He was a Makah." I muttered.

"A Ma-what?" she asked.

"They're a pack from a different reservation. Before I met you, we fought and I wounded their alpha. They've been doing little things to get back at us, or me I should say since." I explained. Her eyes grew wide.

"So because you hurt the alpha or whatever, they're trying to get revenge?" she asked. I nodded.

"In a round about way. It's more like, I disrespected their pack when I broke their alpha's leg. Now they're trying to make me pay." Pierce drew in a sharp breath. "What if they try to kill you?" She asked frantically. I shook my head.

"I'm not worried about me, but when they came into my territory and come near you, I lost it. He could have hurt you, Pierce. That's why I'm so angry. More at myself, though. I created this mess and you're being dragged into it." she smiled warmly.

"It's okay." she murmured, "Look, I'm fine." She said backing away and doing a twirl. My girl was beautiful. She paused, looking me in the eye. "And I'm sorry for comparing you to Logan. I know that you're nothing like him." She admitted. "It was a low blow." I nodded. It was but I couldn't stay mad at her. "And I promise, I'll stay away from any strange Makah guy that approaches me." she swore.

"You can stay away from them, but that doesn't mean they're stay away from you." She sighed. "That means I'll be around even when you don't know I am." She gasped in mock fear. She thought I was kidding, but I fully intended on being around until I thought it wasn't necessary, and if that meant, running around her house at night, then I would. I'll be damned if anyone tried to hurt Pierce anymore than she'd already been hurt.

--

Pierce Mactal

--

In all honesty, my plans for this morning involved me in Spear's arms in his bed, not moving until the sun went down and hoping for a repeat performance of the night before. That all changed when I walked into the wolves' den, so to speak. I don't think I have ever been as embarrassed as I was the moment I turned to see Shane sitting at the kitchen table, knowing he'd probably heard every moan, whimper, and grunt from the night before. It was mortifying to say the least.

"Pierce, is that you?" Lola yelled from the bedroom as I tried to sneak in.

"Yeah, Lola, it's me," I answered, putting my purse down and hanging my jacket up.

"I missed you last night," Lola said as I walked in her room. "Kaunti isa," she smiled and motioned for me to come to the bed. I took to our regular routine of me laying my head in her lap while she played with my head. "So, is he any good?"

I sat up and eyed her. "What?!"

"Is Spear any good, you know, in bed?" she giggled.

Was I really having this conversation with my grandmother? "I'm not at liberty to say," I blushed. She continued stroking my hair and I felt myself drift to sleep, getting some much needed rest.

I woke up to Lola yelling at the TV, per her usual game show ritual. "What are chrysanthemums?" she yelled. I felt my eyes flutter open to the illuminated screen and sat up. "Well, I would say Spear must have given you quite the workout last night."

"Lola!" I chided her as my head spun a little. "I'm just exhausted. It's been a long couple of days." I said as I got off the bed and stretched.

"Well, feel better now?" Lola asked still sitting in her familiar position with her back to the headboard, facing the TV.

I nodded. "Much," a slight yawn escaped my mouth.

"Would you mind making Lumpia for dinner? I've been craving it for a few days and it sure would be nice to have tonight for dinner," Lola smiled. "You could invite Spear."

I giggled at her. "Okay, I think I'm gonna have to run to the store though. Let me go check the pantry and see what we have. What kind do you want?"

"Lumpiang Sariwa," she smiled.

I nodded to her, heading to the kitchen and scouring the cabinets. "Peanuts, eggs, turnips, and ubod," I said to myself, making a mental list of the ingredients. I picked up my purse and car keys, making sure I had my cell before saying a quick good bye to Lola and heading to the supermarket. I had no more walked in the door when my phone rang. I glanced at the Caller ID. _The Love of Your Life, Spear._ I smiled to myself as I answered. "Hello?"

"Have I told you I love you today?" he asked, my heart swelling in my chest at his voice, as I glared at two old women fighting over the last bottle of prune juice.

"Yes, you have but it's good to hear none the less." If I could I would've emphasized every syllable, letting him know how much I loved hearing that particular word come from his mouth…_Love._

"Where are you?" he asked, as I sighed going down the Asian aisle and looking for the ubod, to no avail.

"The supermarket. Lola wanted Lumpia tonight and I had to pick some stuff up. It's kind of crowded." I glanced around, finally finding a can of hearts of palm that would suffice. "Want to come over for dinner?" "I wouldn't want to impose," he said, a chuckle hidden in his tone.

"Please, Lola loves your company. I think she has a crush on you." I giggled remembering Lola's previous conversation about how good Spear was in bed and deciding that probably wasn't something I should share with him.

"Yeah, yeah. I can meet you at the store - if you want," he said. I could hear him start the Beast, revving the engines. I wanted nothing more than to spend tonight and every night with him for the remainder of our lives together.

"Sure!" I answered, probably a bit too enthusiastically.

"Alright, I'll see you in a few," his soothing tone made me smile.

"Bye." I answered, as I continued my shopping. I picked up my few items before I was stopped at the eggs by a young Native American man. He didn't look like Spear or the others I knew, and I tried to stay my distance as I picked up a dozen eggs, opening them and glancing over them to make sure none were broken.

"Excuse me, do you think you could help me?" the man asked as I looked up at him. "My girlfriend sent me out to get eggs, but I never imagined there would be so many types." He chuckled and I joined in, giving a little giggle.

"Well, do you know what she's using them for?" I asked, looking over the selection in front of me.

"Well, a cake, I think. I'm just not sure, do I want jumbo or large? Free range or cage fed? Brown or white? It's entirely too complicated," the man laughed again.

I picked up a dozen free range, brown eggs and handed them to him. "These chickens got to live out in the open, so maybe their eggs are a little stress-free," I chuckled, as he joined me taking them from me.

I looked up at that moment to see Spear standing in front of me, his body shaking every so lightly. It was in sharp contrast to the joy I knew I was exuding from seeing my life, my soul mate in front of me. "Stay the fuck away from my girl!" Spear growled, bumping his chest again the guy.

"Spear, were just tal-" I started, but Spear put his hand up to stop me.

"I will kill you myself if I _ever_ see you even look her way again," Spear said in a deadly tone at the man in front of me. The guy didn't react, stomping out the door as I turned to look at Spear, completely confused and a little pissed off.

"What the hell was that, Spear?" I spat, this was everything I hated about my previous relationship with Logan, the possessiveness, the jealousy, the controlling nature, and while part of me knew there was no way Spear was anything like Logan, I couldn't help what I said next. "If you're going to be jealous and neurotic than our relationship isn't going to survive, because right now you're reminding me a hell of a lot like Logan."

Spear's jaw dropped and his eyes were as confused as mine. "Are you seriously comparing me to that bastard?"

I nodded, adding, "You sure are acting like him."

That was probably not the right thing to say to him at the moment. "I can't believe you just said that shit to me. You're the most important fucking person in the world to me and you compare me to _Logan_." I had knew this feeling well, the feeling of pissing someone off like that, making them so angry they hit you or slap you or degrade you. In my mind, though, I had to separate Spear from Logan, I needed to realize there was nothing similar in the two. But the moment I went to tell him that, he pivoted, knocking a jar off of a shelf. I flinched, as was my normal reaction to this kind of situation and before I knew it, Spear was gone and I had chased him off.

"Everything okay, Miss?" an employee asked me. I nodded as my eyes filled with tears. I had just lost my life, my soul over a stupid argument, because I was talking to some stupid dude that couldn't decide what kind of eggs to buy. I cried as I checked out and tried to pull myself together to go home.

I slowly walked out the doors, pushing the cart the car. I stopped popping the trunk and backing away from the shopping cart into two big arms. At first I panicked, worrying that maybe Spear had been right and the crazy egg guy was kidnapping me. Then I knew, it was my Spear and I couldn't help but cry into his warm chest.

"I'm sorry." he whispered into my ear as I pulled away.

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have been talking to him," I said, watching his face for a reaction. I could see his eyes cloud over and a guilty look spread across his face.

"Babe, it's not that I don't want you to speak to other guys," he stopped. " Well, I _don't _really, but I'd never hurt you if you did."

Now I was thoroughly confused. "Then what was that whole thing about?"

He let out a small sigh and started to rub circles on my lower back. I felt myself relax more in his arms. "He was a Makah."

"A Ma-what?" I asked.

"They're a pack from a different reservation. Before I met you, we fought and I wounded their alpha. They've been doing little things to get back at us, or me I should say since," he explained, as realization finally set in.

"So because you hurt the alpha or whatever, they're trying to get revenge?" she

Spear nodded. "In a round about way. It's more like, I disrespected their pack when I broke their alpha's leg. Now they're trying to make me pay."

I panicked at the thought of them hurting Spear, how would I life without him? Without my saving grace? "What if they try to kill you?"

"I'm not worried about me, but when they came into my territory and come near you, I lost it. He could have hurt you, Pierce. That's why I'm so angry. More at myself, though. I created this mess and you're being dragged into it," Spear answered, his eyes softening as I smiled.

"It's okay," I said. "Look, I'm fine." A did a quick twirl, showing him there was no harm. I locked eyes with him, knowing I needed to apologize for my completely inaccurate accusations earlier. "And I'm sorry for comparing you to Logan. I know that you're nothing like him. It was a low blow." Spear nodded slightly and I could see the anger and stress in his eyes being filled with his love for me. "And I promise, I'll stay away from any strange Makah guy that approaches me."

"You can stay away from them, but that doesn't mean they're stay away from you. That means I'll be around even when you don't know I am," he said, seriously as I placed my hand over my heart and acted afraid.

"I love you, Spear," I said, leaning into him more and kissing his lips ever so slightly.

"Not nearly as much as I love you, my dear," he leaned down, kissing me with more fervor as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He held me tight, and it was comforting to know that he wouldn't ever let go of me, all I had to do was ask and I would be in his arms forever. Our mini-makeout session was interrupted as Spear's phone rang. "Ugh!"

"You should probably get that. The last time that happened, someone gave birth, remember?" I giggled as he nodded.

"What do you want, Shane?" he grumbled, helping me put the last bag in my car, giving me a quick peck on the lips as I climbed in the car. He kept talking, though I couldn't hear him as he watched me get in the car and drive off. I pulled into the driveway and grabbed the two bags, Spear pulling up right behind me. He hopped out of the Suburban and took the bags from me. "I have some good news and some bad news. Which would you like first?"

I thought for a minute, pursing my lips and furrowing my brow. "Bad."

"Some of the guys caught a Makah scent closer to the reservation. They're worried that we're gonna have to beef up patrols, which may mean less time together," he said as we walked into the house.

I sighed. "I'm sorry. What's the good news?"

An evil grin spread across Spear's face as he wriggled his eyebrows. "Shane's patrolling tonight and won't be home."

"Oh, so you think that because your brother says he won't be there, you're gonna get laid again? If memory serves me right, didn't he say that he wasn't going to be there last night too?" I asked, really only teasing him and knowing I'd spend every night at the cabin with him if I could.

"Well, this is different," Spear retorted. "He's patrolling, so I know where he'll be. he won't be able to pull a fast one on me. I'll have Ayden make sure he's out all night."

"Well, in that case," I let go of the counter and wrapped my arms around Spear neck, pulling him down to kiss me. His hands automatically went to my ass as he gave it a little squeeze and I moaned when I felt his tongue on my bottom lip.

"Is the Lumpia ready?" Lola yelled from her bedroom.

I groaned as I released Spear with a final kiss. "I'm working on it."

Spear helped me with the Lumpia, watching me carefully, taking in every action. I rolled the thin egg crepes, finishing the preparations before serving a plate to Lola, then placing the remaining on a plate for Spear and I to share. It was always comical to watch Spear watch me eat. He always nibbled while I ate, waiting for me to finish before he scarfed down whatever was left. The same was true today. I ate my fill before handing the rest to him to finish.

"Lola, I'm going to Spear's and I probably won't be home until the morning, okay?" I said, setting her up for the evening, giving her her medication. She nodded and kissed my cheek. I packed a small bag with skimpy pajamas, clothes for tomorrow, and toiletries, just enough stuff to last the night.

"Pierce, kaunti isa, you remember I have a doctor's appointment in the morning, right?" Lola asked with a sweet smile as I went in to say my last goodbye.

"Yes, Lola. I love you and I'll see you in the morning," I kissed both of her cheeks and waved.

"Ready?" Spear put his hand out for me to take and I grabbed it with a slight squeeze. I locked the door behind me.

I drove my own car to La Push, knowing I had to get up early the next morning to take Lola to the doctor. I followed Spear and saw him wave to the movement in the trees as we neared his cabin. He pulled into the driveway and I parked behind him, turning off the car and grabbing my bag as Spear came back to my car.

"This is okay, right?" I asked as he took the bag from me. "I don't want a repeat of this morning."

He chuckled at me and flung his arm over my shoulder pulling me closer and kissing my forehead. "Of course. See, my plan is to make sure we're a lot louder tonight, maybe scare the others away."

"Oh really?" I laughed watching Spear open the front door of the cabin wide for me to enter. "Thank you, good sir," I said with a mock curtsy.

"Only the best for mylady," he joked. "So, um, it's kinda late. Do you want to go change and then we can, you know, go to bed?" It was endearing to watch Spear fumble over his words and my heart beat fast at the though of spending the night in his bed. I couldn't say anything, do anything but nod, taking my bag and scampering off to the bathroom.

I unzipped my bag, pulling my hair loose from the ponytail it was in. I grabbed the dark green nightie from my bag and removed my clothes, sliding the gown over my head. Last night had been wonderful, but impulsive. Tonight I wanted it to be even more special. I could hear soft music playing from Spear's bedroom. I turned the knob on the door and lightly pushed it open to a symphony of creaks from the rusty hinges. A few candles were lit to give the room a soft glow as Spear stood with his back to me, clad only in plaid boxers.

"You know I can smell you, right?" Spear chuckled turning around to see me. His eyes fixed on my body and scanned me up and down. "Wow…" he whispered.

"Do I…Is this okay?" I asked.

"You're beautiful," Spear walked towards me and wrapped me in his embrace. "And I love you and I'm so lucky you're mine," he said as he leaned down and placed a kiss on my lips, lifting me up to let my feet dangle.

"I love you, so much," I said back feeling safe and secure. Spear walked us to the bed, laying me down gently and then hovering over me.

"I love this gown," he said, his eyes filled with lust. "But I think I'd like even better if you didn't have it on." I nodded and felt his warm hands grip my outer thighs as he slowly pushed up exposing more of my skin with each movement until he had removed it all the way. "I told you you have the most amazing breasts I've ever seen, and Shane's had Playboys around here for years, so I've seen my fair share."

"You have the most amazing everything," I replied, a whimper escaping when his mouth closed around my nipple. I gripped his hair with my fingers, bringing him up to kiss my lips as he slid my panties down then off. We didn't say anything as I removed his boxers and spread my legs wider to accommodate his size. His kisses got slightly more feverous as he met my core and pushed in making us one. "Spear…"

"I love you," Spear repeated over and over in my ear in little more than a whisper long past the time that we reached our releases and long past the time my eyes closed and I found rest. When I woke up, I knew I was exactly where I belong, in Spear's arms.

_AN: So please don't hate me! I promise to update on a more regular basis! _


	13. Harper

_AN: So thanks for reviewing the last chapter even though I've been terrible with updates. I hope you're not too pissed with me though. Enjoy, lovlies!_

_Kudos to Jen for being my co-writer and beta! You rock, Jen!!!!_

_Chapter Inspiration:_

"_If you only knew, I'm hanging by a thread the way it's been for you._

_If you only knew I'd sacrifice my beating heart before I lose you."_

_If you only Knew - Shinedown_

--

Spear Mahalla

--

Pierce's hair was tangled and wrapped loosely around her neck, her lips were plumped and a delicious shade of red. She was asleep, her head resting against my shoulder and she was the most beautiful person I'd ever seen in my entire fucking life.

She mumbled something incoherent through her sleep and I smiled, just hoping I was involved in the dream she was obviously having.

The sun hadn't come up yet. They sky was still dark, but it was getting lighter and lighter as the time passed. I was just happy to be with my girl, I was happy knowing she was safe, right here next to me where I wanted her to be for the rest of my life. She shifted lightly, her eyelashes fluttering open. She peeked at me briefly, making me grin.

"Stop staring at me." she whispered. I leaned forward and kissed her cheek. She inhaled deeply with a slight smile playing in her lips. "I love you." she mumbled into the skin of my neck. I felt goosebumps rise on my skin."I love you more." I told her and she pressed a kiss to my jaw.

"Highly doubtful." she mumbled. I snorted.

"Pierce, you have no idea how much you actually mean to me." I said stroking her hair. Pierce looked up at me, her hazel eyes shining in the dark. Exhaustion finally won me over and I fell asleep an hour after Pierce had woke up. We talked a little and then I found my eyelids drifting closed.

When I woke up, the dull light from a cloud covered sky was blinding. I shifted, my arm automatically searching for Pierce. When I didn't find her, I freaked out until the smell of bacon wafted into my nostrils. I smiled to myself.

I dragged my lazy ass out of bed and into the kitchen, clad in my boxers. Pierce had on my t-shirt from last night. It swallowed her, hanging down to nearly her knees. I grinned, sneaking up on her silently. Being a werewolf made you agile and sneaky, like a ninja.

I cracked up when I reached out and grabbed her, she screamed, her heart beat slamming against her chest. "Jesus! You scared the shit out of me!" she exclaimed. There was just something about the sound of a curse word coming out of her mouth. I leaned down and nipped her neck. "Excuse my language." she said after a moment and I saw her cheeks tinge a little pink. She wasn't one to use foul language, but it was cute when she did.

"Sorry babe. I didn't mean to scare you." I lied. She turned in my arms with a _what the fuck_ _ever _look on her face. I kissed the scowl on her lips and she smiled against me.

"I made you breakfast." Pierce said, sounding proud of herself. I nodded, peeking over her shoulder at the bacon sizzling in the pan.

"I see that." I replied. "You've got to stop spoiling me. I'm gonna get fat." I teased, releasing her and patting my non existent beer belly. She giggled, running her hand down my sides, stopping just above my hips. I shivered involuntarily.

When she felt she was done physically torturing me, she whipped around and dumped some bacon and eggs on a plate for me, motioning me to the kitchen table. I thanked her with a kiss and a light tap on the behind.

I took a few bites as Pierce sat at the chair across the table from me. "You're not going to eat?" I asked her. She'd been looking a little thin lately, not that I was complaining, but still. I worried. She shook her head.

"Nope. Not hungry." I gave her a disapproving look. "What?" she asked. I said nothing, scooping up a hearty bite of eggs and a stray piece of bacon on a fork.

"Here babe, eat some of this." I held the bit out to her. She shook her head and I thrust the fork further toward her. She considered a minute before leaving her chair and coming near me, taking the mouthful of food off the fork. She chewed happily and swallowed with a smile. I pushed the half filled plate of food away and pulled Pierce into my lap. She didn't put up a fight, letting her head rest in the crook of my neck.

"Don't you wanna finish your food?" she asked after a moment. I could tell she was trying to not be rude, but she didn't want to move. I shook my head.

"I can finish later. Right now I just wanna sit with you." I told her, kissing her forehead.

We were silent for a few minutes as it started to pour rain. Another gorgeous fucking day in LaPush. The rain tapped against the kitchen window sill and it was comforting. Pierce spoke after a few moments.

"I talked to Yaya this morning." she grinned. I looked down at her lit up face.

"Yeah? What'd she say?" I asked. Pierce shrugged.

"She was just talking to me about being a mother, how strange it is for her to be responsible for another life." she laughed. "She's gonna be a great mom, a crazy one, but a good one I think." I nodded in agreement.

"I think so too." Pierce sighed, looking at the rain.

"And she also said that she liked the name Harper." Pierce said randomly. I glanced down at her confused.

"Harper?" I asked. She bobbed her head."Apparently that's what she wants us to name our first child." she laughed and I lost my breath at the thought, in a good way of course. "And she says it's perfect because it can be a boy or a girl name." I chuckled. That's so like Yaya. She's the most unsubtle person on the planet. But the thought of Pierce and I having a family one day made me giddy inside. Just the thought of having a little girl that looked just like her made me smile. I was excited to be a father, even if it was forever away.

I was quiet. "Do you want to have children?" Pierce asked me after a beat of quiet.

I grinned. "Definitely." I informed her. "I want one that looks just like you." her breath caught and she looked up at me curiously.

"You want to have a family with me?" she asked and I swear I could have laughed at the absurdity of the question. She was my life.

"Who else would I want one with?" I asked and she blushed. "Unless you decide to leave me because I got a fat ass from all your amazing cooking. I'd understand." I teased and she smacked my arm.

"I'd love to have a family with you one day." she sighed into my shoulder. We fell into another break of silence and I was deep in thought when she spoke again. "So what do you think?" she asked.

"About?" I asked.

"Harper, I like it." she said quietly. I snorted.

"Me too, but not for any child of mine." her eyes widened.

"And why not?" she asked me fervently. I shook with mirth.

"Well for one, Yaya picked it and it's more of a last name if you asked me. Harper Mahalla, it sounds strange. Like a pale face name." I explained and she looked at me shocked.

"There's nothing wrong with having a "pale face" name." she air quoted and she looked so cute. I shrugged.

"I know, I know, but I always promised myself that I'd name my children a name that was meaningful, you know?" I told her and she nodded."Well then, we could name it to fit us. I mean, Pierce and Spear go together. You can't do one without the other." I laughed, hard. That was the exact same thought I had when I'd first found out her name.

"Yeah. I get what you mean." I paused. "I'm sure whatever we decide to name our nonexistent children, it will be something we both love, okay?" Pierce grinned, filling my line of vision with light and beauty.

"Deal." she said with finality.

We hung around for another hour before Pierce got dressed and ready to leave. Shane came home as I was walking her out to her car.

"Hello, goodbye sister!" Shane grinned, heading straight by us into the house, giving Pierce a wave and a smile.

"Bye." Pierce said with a grin, turning to me. "Sister?" she asked. I shrugged.

"He says he considers you a sister." Shane and I'd randomly had the conversation a few days ago.

"Ah." she nodded, looking pleased. "So I'm taking Lola to the doctor's today and then I was going to head over to Emily's. Yaya come's home today and she was going to go over to Em's to show Rainie off." Pierce explained. I loved the fact she could just hang out with my family and fit right in. I nodded.

"I can meet you over there after patrol. I'm on shift for pretty much most of the day, but I can be there as soon as I'm done." she agreed with a smile.

I kissed her goodbye and watched her drive down the dirt road that led to our home, from the main road. I turned on a heel and flew back into the house. Shane was sitting at the kitchen table, with a bowl of cereal, watching TV over the couch like a seven year old. I chuckled and he glanced back at me with a caught off guard expression.

"I'm heading out, bro. I've got the day shift." I told him. He nodded with a mouth full and waved me away.

"Later, bro." I heard him say after he swallowed. I ran down the front steps, pulling off my shirt and made my way into some shrubs, where I left my shorts and phased, landing on four paws. I was immediately met with the voices of my brothers - and sister.

_Dude, Makah scent on the eastern pass, farthest away from the LaPush, Fork's boarder._ Ayden huffed.

_I'm on it_. I mumbled back.

I took off in the opposite direction, coming up on the eastern pass I was overwhelmed with a sense on discomfort. Though nothing was wrong when I got there, I was hit head on with a feeling of uneasiness. Kai was there when I got to the pass, sniffing the boarder.

_It's hours old, there's nothing here_. She informed me. I turned, getting ready to go back the way I came when Kane's voice screamed in my head, making me wince.

_Vamp! Northern pass, she's getting away! _Kai and I took off, heading up the upper boarders of LaPush. When Kan came into view, Kai flanked his left, as I flanked his right. It was a natural wolf instinct to even out the battle line. I smelt Timber and Avery come up from behind.

_She's heading North, Kai and Spear, take the left end and sweep back, Kane and Avery take the right. Timber, come with me. _Ayden said, suddenly coming into our premise.

We all sprinted off to where our beta commanded and kept our noses peeled for the sticky sweet smell that made our nostril's burn. When we came upon the scent, my eye began to water from the sickening smell. The vamp had shiny black hair, her skin was dark. She looked nearly like one of us, but none the less, she was a vamp. Kai approached her from the left, growling and snarling. I hung back, letting Kai take the pale skin down. The vamp screeched loudly, making my sensitive ears ring. She swung at Kai, knocking her momentarily to the ground. I began to lurch forward, but Ayden growled, commanding me to stop.

_No! Stop! She's mine. _he gritted angrily. I stepped back, letting him lurch forward. His teeth latched onto her throat as she let out another dreadful scream. Once he'd wrestled her to the ground, he signaled us forward. I grabbed onto a leg, the other on her various other parts as we all pulled her to pieces. I'd noticed that Kai was up, but she was limping. _Babe, what happened? _Ayden demanded once the vamp was securely down for the count. She whimpered slightly. He made his way over to her, checking her for any wounds.

_Just my leg. It'll be back to normal in a bit. _she said in a sour voice. I think she was more pissed that the vamp got the best of her than anything. Kai was fierce and it was rare when a vampire had their way with her.

_Ya alright, Kai? _I thought.

_Sure, sure. I'm all good. _She laughed in her head. _You guys treat me like such a pansy ass. _I laughed loudly in my head and took off, back to the Western boarder, which was my territory for the day.

I sighed, wishing the day would just be done already and I could see my girl. I had a long way to go.

* * *

Seven hours later, I was exhausted and irri-fucking-tated. I'd ran the pass all day and there was nothing to take down after that vamp in the morning. Kai and Ayden headed off shift early because apparently she'd broken one of her front legs and when it healed, it healed crooked. They took her over to Carlisle to get it straightened out.

I ran back home, grabbing my shorts and shirt in my mouth and running to Emily's. I phased back in her backyard, away from prying eyes and was alarmed when I didn't smell Pierce's scent. I heard the laughter of my family and the coos of Rainie and Caden.

I opened the back door, earning greetings from Paul and my dad.

"Hey son." I nodded in response. My eyes were frantically searching for Pierce, but she wasn't there. I found Yaya in the living room, she was lazing on the couch as Junior was bouncing Rain gently.

"Hey Goober, where the hell have you been all day?" Yaya asked me with a smile. I grinned back. She was glowing and radiant, probably from the fact she wasn't in that hospital bed anymore, eating that God for saken hospital food.

"Aiyana, watch your mouth. You want to set a good example for your child don't you." Claire scolded her daughter from her left side. I tried to hide my smile.

"Ah hell ma, you know this is me, no sugarcoating. And besides, Raindrop can't even lift her head yet, let alone understand bad words from the good ones." I chuckled as Quil was trying to hide his laughter. Tara, Embry's wife and Quil's adoptive sister, who was seated on the opposite side of Yaya, now holding the bumbling baby, budged her.

"I sure hope she has your fire." Tara laughed. "Lord knows we need a new generation with spirit." Yaya laughed at her Aunt. Yaya glanced back up at me.

"So where's Pierce?" she asked me. My heart sank. "I thought she was here, she said she'd be here when I got off shift." I told her, my heart beginning to hammer and the distressed feeling coming back to me full force. Yaya shook her head.

"I tried to call her after we got home, but no answer. I figured since she was taking her Lola to the doctor that she wouldn't answer. I thought she would be here by now." my fist clenched.

"Can I borrow your cell phone?" I snapped, not meaning to sound like as asshole, but I did. Yaya dug her cell out of her pocket and tossed into my hands. I dialed Pierce's number quickly as people around me began to get curious as to why my estranged girlfriend was a-wall. The phone rang and rang but there was no answer. My breath caught short and I felt so uncomfortable I could scream. "Shit." I hissed, snapping her phone shut and handing it back to her. "I need a ride over to her place. Something isn't right." I muttered. I felt it, something was definitely not right. Yaya nodded automatically, getting off the couch.

"I'll be back in a few." she told Junior. He nodded, kissing her quickly. She leaned down to peck Rainie's head. Tara patted my arm.

"I'm sure she's fine." she consoled me but it only made the anxiety worse.

Upon arrival at Pierce's, the first thing that caught my attention was the fact that her car wasn't in the driveway. The garage was open and empty. I jumped out of the car, Yaya in tow and pounded on the front door. It was a few moments before I heard Lola's cries from behind the door. "Spear!? Dumating in!" she screamed. "Come in! The door is unlocked." she wailed. I opened the door to find Lola sitting her wheelchair near the door.

"Lola," I paused, noticing the worried expression that was mirrored in my eyes. I spoke slowly, praying to God that my worst fear hadn't come true. "Where is Pierce?" I asked. Lola's brow wrinkled.

"Oh, aking diyos!" she wailed, rubbing her forehead. "I thought she was with you!" she screamed fearfully. My heart rate spiked."What do you mean, Lola? Where is she?" I demanded. Lola began to cry."I don't know where she is!" she cried. My anger was beginning to act up, my heart was about to beat out of my chest. "I missed my doctor's appointment today." she muttered crying fat tears.

My worst fucking nightmares were all coming into to play.

"She never came home this morning."

_AN: AH, so now I'm torturing you with a cliffy! Please don't hate me! _


End file.
